Slice of young life
by Justsomesquidiot
Summary: Hey look, a prequel. Woooah. The third ( yes, third ) in my line of fics based solely off of one joke. This time, segmented for your convenience. Join me as I narrate over these ridiculous stories of the past, and all the things that come with it. Let's just hope you survive the barrage of new characters.
1. Year one, the set ups

**I wasn't originally going to post this because my work ethic for this has been out the window and progress is slow, but fuck it. It's the prequel ladies and gentlemen, strap yourself in for a fuck ton of new characters, some clarity on actions from the first two stories, and sex. Because it's a staple. It's got more sex then the second, but still probably not as much as the first. Heads up as well, until the story is actually finished the ages might be slightly inconsistent, so hopefully I can go in after I'm done and fix that up. I also decided to use bold text now, for the author's notes anyway. And, brace yourselves for this, THE STORY ACTUALLY HAS CONSISTENCY AND MAKES SENSE. I know, I know, I was surprised too. But after writing the first two, writing this felt so natural! Aside from my work ethic being destroyed after some... Choice events over the summer, which is when I was writing this much faster. I realize how long this note is dragging on but I'm just getting myself ready, I'll see what I can do about finishing it quicker now that I'm committed to posting. Anyway, without further delay, Let's begin!**

 **-chapterstart-**

This is a little thing I've been thinking of for a while.

It's a prequel obviously, but first I'm gonna explain how this works.

I'm gonna be going over everyone's interesting moments throughout their lifetimes. The stories will shift after the moment has passed.

The backstory will always end with a connection to the first story. So for example, fizz's backstory will end with him sitting at the table with Karl, waiting for Anthony and Arron to show up. Which means this will be a hell of a project.

The stories will be formatted as such.

( Person ) ( date ) ( age )

And by date, I essentially mean the month and day, not year.

Also, everyone's story doesn't necessarily take place in the same year. Most of them do, but with John I had to take some liberties.

Now then, that's all I have to say. Let's get a fuckin move on.

YEAR 1 ( the prologue )

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( September 9th ) ( 10 )

Fizz looks around the hallways of his new school, confused.

"Where is room 29... Why are the numbers all out of order?!"

He looks around at other students walking into their classrooms, chatting about the summer and how much school sucks, like always.

He turns another corner and collides with someone, and apologizes.

The squid glares at him as he walks away.

He sees his room across the hall.

"Ah, yes."

He walks in and looks around.

There are only about 4 other squids in the classroom at that moment, which is fine with him.

He sees someone playing on a 3DS in the back row, and decides to sit next to him.

He sets his stuff down, nods at the squid next to him, who looks at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Nice shirt."

Fizz looks down. The shirt is an illustration of album cover for some newly found relics.

"You like the relics?"

Fizz looks back up.

"Yeah. What's your favorite?"

The guy thinks for a moment.

"I dunno. Never really thought about it."

"Stylo's my favorite. If you couldn't tell by the shirt."

The guy nods.

"Karl."

"Hmm?"

"It's my name."

"Oh! Uh, chase. But... I think I prefer to be called fizz."

"Fizz, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

The teacher walks in and taps on the desk, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, it's the first day of school, so to introduce you to everyone you're going to be around for most of your 6th grade year, I have some team building activities for us."

Fizz and Karl groan in unison.

The teacher glares at them.

"Anyway, first, we'll say our names and one thing about ourselves."

She looks torward Karl and fizz.

"Since you two don't want to do this, how about you go first?"

Fizz frowns.

"Hi, I'm chase. But you can call me fizz. I listen to the relics a lot."

The teacher nods and looks torward Karl.

"Hi, I'm Karl. I'm not gonna pay attention in this class."

Some kids laugh, and the teacher rolls her eyes.

"I hope that attitude doesn't last."

She taps a desk in the front.

"We'll start from here and go around."

Fizz looks at Karl again, who's got this stupid grin on his face.

"Good one."

Karl nods.

"I know."

They go through a bunch more exercises, when the bell rings.

"Alright everyone, see you tomorrow for actual work."

"Where do you go next?"

Fizz looks at his schedule sheet.

"Uh... Room 45."

"Huh. Same. It's this way."

They walk to the room, which is an art room.

"Ugh, art."

Karl shrugs.

"Eh, it could be worse."

They sit down at one of the double tables around.

"What other classes do you have?"

Karl thinks for a moment.

"Uh, math, science, gym, and band."

Fizz huffs.

"I don't have science, and assuming the order you said is the actual order, we won't have math together."

Karl nods.

"But you have band?"

"Yeah."

"What instrument?"

"Clairinet."

"Oh, I hate you."

Fizz chuckles.

"Yeah? Well, what are you?"

"Trumpet."

"How is that any better?"

"Quiet please!"

They both look at the teacher, who's writing something on the board.

"Welcome to art everyone! I'm Mrs Clark."

The class mumbles a greeting.

"Now, can anyone tell me what they think we will be learning this year?"

A kid in the front raisies his hand.

"The same thing as last year?"

He gets a marker thrown at his head.

"No. Next?"

A few more kids raise their hands, and also get markers to the head.

"Anyone else?"

She looks around the room.

"Alright. We will be learning about the basic fundamentals of art. So, today we will be making a notebook!"

She holds up a notebook.

"Your job is to decorate the cover. I don't care what you do, as long as it's not inappropriate."

She pulls out a bunch of notebooks.

"Everyone come get one. You will have the rest of the year to decorate this, but I want something done today."

Everyone rushes up and grabs a notebook, and the classroom erupts in discussions on what to put on it.

And by "discussion" I mean "everyone scream at the top of their lungs what they're gonna put on it".

Fizz takes a colored pencil and begins scetching on the front.

Karl takes about 4 markers and starts randomly moving them on the cover.

"Why are you doing that?"

Karl shrugs.

"I'm bored."

Fizz shrugs and goes back to scetching.

The hour goes by pretty fast, and the teacher tells everyone to put the names on the notebook, and to leave it on their desks.

"See you in gym!"

"Yeah!"

They part ways and go to their classes.

Social studies and math are boring as shit for fizz and he arrives at the gym for 5th hour.

"Hey! Fizz!"

Fizz looks at one corner of the gym, where Karl is waving at him.

"Hey! I want you to meet my sister!"

Fizz raises his eyebrow and walks over.

The girl standing next to him waves.

"This is Zoey! She's my sister! She's in 7th grade!"

"Hey."

Fizz waves.

"Uh... Hi...?"

Fizz jumps and turns around, where a guy is staring at them behind some long tentacles.

"Oh, Rece, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry..."

Fizz looks at Zoey and Rece.

"Is this a joined gym class?"

Karl nods.

"7th and 6th!"

Fizz nods.

Rece greets the other two, with fizz filling in blanks of why he talks like that and such.

The gym teacher blows his whistle, much to the displeasure of everyone in the room.

"ALRIGHT LADIES, WE HAVE A DOUBLE CLASS THIS YEAR! SO I'LL BE WORKING YOU TWICE AS HARD!"

Fizz facepalms.

"Seriously?"

Karl groans.

"Of course the gym teacher is the nut job."

Zoey shrugs.

"You get used to it."

Rece sighs.

They spend the next hour running laps and doing "extended warm ups".

They all walk out, tired and annoyed. Except for Zoey.

"That was a nice workout, eh?"

Fizz glares at her.

"Shhh. It's good for you."

She skips off, with Rece walking off in the same direction.

"And now we have band. Great, maybe I'll die of air loss."

Karl chuckles.

"Nah, we'll die of heat stroke long before that."

They walk into the band room, where a couple of people are standing around.

They talk for a bit as usual, and the teacher holds his hand up, silencing everyone.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Thompson. That's all you need to know, really. We'll begin playing tomorrow. Enjoy the free period."

Fizz nods.

"Not a bad first day."

Karl hums in agreement.

-segmentline-

( Sarah ) ( September 16th ) ( 11 )

"I'm home!"

Sarah slumps her backpack off her arm, going to the kitchen.

Victoria is holding a glass of soda for her.

"Thanks Mom!"

Victoria nods and turns back to what she was cooking for herself.

She retreats to her room, flopping on the bed and opening her laptop.

She opens up her message app, connecting to the chat room she and her friends set up.

Sarah: hey guys!

Jennifer: hey Sarah! We were just telling who our crushes are!

Sarah: oh, really? What's yours?

Nick: me, obviously.

Jennifer: shut up! It's not you, it's Mike. He's so cute...

Hailey: of course it's Mike, everyone's crush is fucking Mike.

Sarah: he is cute, but I wouldn't go for him.

Jennifer: then who would you go for?

Sarah: I dunno, I haven't really been looking.

Nick: lies, everyone has a crush at our age.

Sarah: maybe I'm just better than the rest of you then!

Hailey: wrong, very wrong, but she doesn't have to have a crush. There's only like 3 guys in our grade anyway, and one of them is Nick.

Nick: watch it, I've got girls crushing on me somewhere.

Hailey: yeah, somewhere where brain function is impossible.

Sarah giggles.

Sarah: aw, lay off him. He hasn't hit puberty yet.

Jennifer: neither have you...

Sarah: it's not as noticeable with me.

Nick: I'll hit it hard, trust me. It's just taking longer because it's gonna make me look so much better.

Hailey: if you say so, freckles.

Nick: shut up.

"Sarah! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

Sarah: I gotta go eat, see you guys!

She closes her laptop and hops off the bed.

She runs to the kitchen, sitting herself down.

"I made spaghetti!"

Sarah does a cheer.

-segmentline-

( John ) ( October 2nd ) ( 15 )

John slaps another hand away from his pants.

"Could you just leave me alone? I'm not looking for sex right now."

The girls beside him whine.

"Shut it, or I won't ever fuck you."

They immediately stop.

"Fuckin... Some high school life I'm having."

He writes down some more notes, and the girl in front of him turns around and flashes him. He rolls his eyes.

The teacher points at the board.

"If I see one person turn and start drooling at john again I will send you to the office."

"Thank you!"

The teacher nods.

John sighs and looks at his book again.

"I thought high school was supposed to be cool. But all of last year was just people begging me for sex. And it's even worse now!"

He grumbles some more.

The bell rings and he gets up to go to his next class.

He's walking through the hallway when three girls pin him up against a locker.

"Hey, John, wanna fuck us?"

John sighs.

"Not really. I've had enough sex for a long time."

"Two of the girls huff and walks off, but the third girl still has him pinned.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

She squats down, and pulls John's pants down, immediately grabbing his dick in her mouth and sucking on it.

John tries to push her off, but she's really resistant.

"Get-hah-off!"

A small group has gathered around, all of which are girls, and some of them are rubbing themselves at the display.

John gives up trying to push her off and just waits for her to finish.

He cums, the girl swallowing all of it.

"Mmmm..."

John pushes her away.

"Good, now leave me alone."

The girl frowns.

"But we haven't even gone to the main event yet!"

John pulls his pants up.

"Yeah, and we're not going to."

The girl jumps at him and tries to pull his pants back down, but a teacher shows up and drags her off.

John looks at the crowd. A couple of the girls ended up finishing, and are staring at him with their legs crossed.

"Fucking sluts..."

He waves them off and walks away, moving into his next classroom.

The teacher nods at him.

"You ok?"

John shrugs.

"Could be worse. At least I know you won't put up with any of this garbage."

The teacher nods again and turns to write some stuff on the board.

He sits down at his desk.

"Hmph. Can't wait for this to be over."

-segmentline-

( Arron ) ( November 28th ) ( 13 )

"Arron dear, please sit up straight."

Arron sighs for probably the hundredth time in the last minute and straightens his posture.

"And stop sighing, it's bad for you."

Arron wants to scream at them, but he knows it would get him nowhere.

He's hates this life he's been given, going to a snobby private school, always being told exactly what to do and how to do it, and of course his parents nagging him about every little thing.

"Arron, dear, don't pick at your food."

Arron clutches his fork before slamming it on his plate and leaving the table.

He goes into his room and shuts the door.

"Ugh, I hate them so much!"

He gets on his bed, and pulls out his book.

"I need some friends. All the ones my parents pick out are so fake..."

He hears a knock on his door.

"Remember to take a shower tonight!"

He groans.

"I'm perfectly capable of remembering when I need a shower..."

He hears a gasp on the other side of the door.

"Did you just back talk me?"

Arron actually wants to kill his parents right now.

He can't think of a reply to that, so he just sighs.

He hears footsteps leading away from the door, and as soon as he doesn't hear them any more, he closes his book and throws it at the opposite wall.

He braces himself for someone to yell at him, but nothing happens.

He sighs in relief, and flops down onto his pillow.

"Maybe I should sneak out one of these days. Just for a night."

He looks at his window.

"Yeah. But I need to choose the right moment..."

He shrugs.

"I'm sure I'll have one eventually. First chance I get."

He gets up.

"Guess I'll take that shower then."

He leaves his bedroom, not noticing the small crack put into the wall from his book.

-segmentline-

( Zodiac ) ( December 1st ) ( 13 )

"So, wait, is it..."

Zodiac huffs.

"Could you stop talking? I'm trying to concentrate."

The guy beside him glares.

"I'm trying to concentrate too."

"Yeah? Well do it quieter."

"Zodiac!"

Zodiac groans and looks torward the teacher.

"What?!"

"Be quiet!"

Zodiac makes a face of complete disgust and gestures violently to the person next to him.

"What? Nathan isn't doing anything."

Zodiac rolls his eyes and slams his head on his desk.

"You ok?"

"Fuck you."

Nathan chuckles.

"C'mon now, that's rude."

"Fuck. You."

Nathan shrugs.

"Teacher? Zodiac's swearing at me."

Zodiac lifts his head and gives the angriest glare he can muster at Nathan, who grins at him.

The teacher sighs.

"Detention, zodiac. Third time this week, you know what that means."

He mumbles an annoyed swear, and walks to the front of the class.

The teacher gives him a detention slip, and a "your child is a delinquent" paper.

Zodiac grumbles out of the class and crumbles up the paper immediately.

"Stupid fucking shithead, I hate him."

He tosses the paper into a nearby trash can and looks at the slip.

"Insulting other student."

He snorts.

"Yeah, if you can call that an insult."

He goes to the detention room, where the director waves at him.

"Back again, zodiac? What did Nathan do this time?"

Zodiac scowls.

"He provoked me. Nothing serious."

"Good to hear. Sit down, I'll let you know when your time is up."

Zodiac sits down, grabs his phone out of his pocket, and sighs.

"One day I'll get back at him."

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( December 15th ) ( 14 )

Aurie grinds her teeth.

"Aurie? You ok?"

She looks over to her friend, who's looking at her worryingly.

"Y-yeah, just a b-bit cold..."

Her friend frowns.

"Are you sure?"

She moans inwardly and nods.

"Y-yeah..."

Her friend turns around, and she immediately sticks her hand down her shorts.

"A-ah~!"

She bites her lip, trying to keep herself from moaning too loud.

She sits in the back corner of her classroom, so thankfully no one sees her.

At least, at first.

The person sitting to her right eventually turns and starts staring.

Aurie tries to go faster, drawing blood from how hard she's biting her lip.

The person to her right bites her finger and rubs herself uncontrollably.

Aurie finishes, letting her head rest on her desk, panting heavily.

She brings her head up and starts licking the juice of her fingers, slowly.

The person to her right moans, just loud enough for Aurie to hear, and she turns and looks.

The person on her right is rubbing her clothed area extremely fast.

Aurie smiles at the girl, who finishes, causing a large wet spot to cover the front of her pants.

The girl groans.

Aurie gets her attention back.

"I've got spare clothes. I'm super pent up nowadays."

The girl smiles.

"Thanks... I'm not usually one to do this, but with you right here..."

Aurie nods.

"Bring spare clothes from now on, trust me."

The girl nods.

"My name's Lily by the way..."

"Aurie. Charmed."

"I'm sure."

They both giggle.

-segmentline-

( Anthony ) ( December 16th ) ( 13 )

"Yo. Anthony."

Anthony blinks and turns to his left.

"Why are you staring at that guy?"

"Oh, uh, I just nodded off for a second."

His friend stares at him, blankly.

"What?"

"Dude."

Anthony sighs.

"Leave me alone."

"Devin! Anthony! Be quiet!"

Devin jumps and turns around immediately, and Anthony puts his chin back on his desk.

Anthony turns his attention back to the guy from before.

"Why can't I stop looking at him..."

He feels a ball of paper hit him.

He picks it up and opens it.

"Are you gonna keep denying it, or will you just admit it already?"

He huffs.

He writes another note on the paper.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He tosses the paper back to Devin, and he hears him scoff.

The bell rings.

He gets up and grabs his stuff before quickly walking out.

Unfortunately for him, the next period is lunch.

Devin catches up to him and they both sit down.

"Dude, seriously."

Anthony growls and bangs the table.

"Leave it."

Devin puts his hands up.

"Alright, fine. But if you flunk another test because you're too busy staring at Marco, we're gonna have a problem."

Anthony sighs.

"Fine. I'm gay. You happy now?"

Devin nods.

"I won't tell anybody. Promise. But you really need to learn how to stop staring at Marco."

Anthony nods.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone. And I'll try."

Devin smiles.

"You know, you really don't have to hide it..."

"No, but I want to. I don't feel comfortable with everyone knowing."

Devin shrugs.

"If you say so. Now, where were we?"

Anthony thinks for a moment.

"Overwatch is better than TF2."

"No it fucking isn't!"

-yearfinish-

And so ends year 1. Mmm, you can just smell the setups.

Year two will have more shit in it. Not only that, but I'll make more than just one story per character.

Such a short year. The next one might be three times as long.


	2. Year 2 begins, the troubles begin

**Keeping everything together is such a bitch when I have to copy and paste everything. I know most people use this spot for like story undates amd stuff but like, I just like rambling. Is that so wrong? But I won't keep you guys forever this time. Year two beginsssssss**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Year 2: problems )

( Sarah ) ( January 10th ) ( 11 )

"There's no way!"

"Oh, you better believe it."

"I thought you said you hated Mike though?"

"I never said I hated him, I just said everyone had a crush on him."

Nick rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, Mike's so overrated."

Hailey smirks.

"I don't think he is, why? Are you jealous?"

"Absolutely not."

Jennifer giggles and pushes up next to him.

"You suuuuuuure?"

"Yes. Now get out of my face."

Sarah shrugs.

"Maybe she is dating him to try and make you jealous."

Both Hailey and Nick swerve torward Sarah, while Jennifer just starts dying.

"Sarah!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAYES!"

Sarah chuckles and takes another bite from her sandwich.

"What kinda sandwich is that?"

Sarah opens the bread.

"I'm not sure. But my mom calls it the 'superfast jellyfish'."

Nick snorts.

"Is there actual jellyfish in that sandwich?"

"I hope not. Jellys are so cute..."

She takes another bite.

Jennifer stops laughing.

"So, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, he told me."

"Woah, really? That's insane!"

Hailey nods.

"I was suprised too, according to him it looked like I had just been told someone died."

Nick rolls his eyes.

"Always the overdramatic, aren't you?"

"The hell do you mean? I think I had every right to be surprised!"

"I guess."

"Oh whatever Nick, if someone said that to you, you would fucking die."

"Yeah, probably."

Mike comes over and taps Hailey on the shoulder.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey. You want to come over later?"

"Sure!"

Mike grins and looks at everyone at the table.

"Who are your friends?"

Hailey points at Sarah.

"That's Sarah. She's sweet. I probably wouldn't try and anger her though."

She points at Jennifer.

"She's Jennifer. You want something to talk about, she's got you covered. She's also hella good at playing the flute."

Then she points at Nick.

"That's Nick. He sucks."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking! He's a bit of a downer, but you get used to it. He's also pretty funny. Whether it be intentional or not."

Nick rolls his eyes.

Mike nods.

"Cool. See you!"

He walks away.

"I'm so confused as to why he went for you though."

Hailey turns to Jennifer.

"What? Am I not the perfect catch?"

"Not really, no."

Sarah gestures torwards Hailey's chest.

"The fact she's been growing a lot there probably has something to do with it."

Hailey chuckles.

"Of course it does, why wouldn't it?"

Jennifer frowns.

"I wish I had tits like that."

Sarah chokes on a piece of her sandwich when she laughs at that.

She coughs, and takes a few deep breaths.

"Wow, I was not ready for that."

Hailey's trying not to laugh, and Nick is staring at Jennifer in suprise.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You never say stuff like that, you're so innocent!"

Jennifer rolls her eyes.

"Sarah's way more innocent than me."

Sarah nods.

"She's got you there."

Nick shakes his head in confusion and sighs.

"I will never understand you guys."

Hailey chuckles.

"That's a good thing."

The bell rings.

-segmentline-

( Anthony ) ( January 15th ) ( 13 )

"I don't think-"

"Dude, you keep holding it to yourself, you'll eventually just freak out. You gotta tell him."

Anthony looks over to Marco, who's talking to someone.

"I don't know... He's probably not..."

"Yeah, but you'll never know until you try, right?"

Anthony taps his fingers together.

"I-I don't really want to do this."

Devin rolls his eyes and pushes him forward.

"Come on, you gotta make a move eventually!"

"Can eventually be later, and not today...?"

Devin pushes him forward again.

"No. Do it now."

Anthony sighs and walks over to marco's desk.

"Hey-"

"Ah, Anthony, can I get some advice?"

Anthony blinks.

"Uh...sure?"

"Yeah, so, there's this girl I like-"

Anthony phases out after he hears that.

He takes a sharp intake of air, and feels his chest go empty.

"-and so I figured you could tell me what to say. Anthony?"

Anthony blinks and stutters for a moment.

"Uh, just tell her how you feel, you never know until you try, right?"

Marco nods.

"Yeah. Maybe. Thanks."

Anthony stumbles back to his desk and slams his head into it.

Devin taps his shoulder.

"What."

"I am so sorry dude, I didn't-"

"Just leave me alone."

He hears a noise of agreement, and Devin walks away.

Anthony groans and kicks his desk's leg, before moaning in pain.

"I knew that was a bad idea."

"Hey... What's wrong?"

Anthony peeks up, and sees a guy staring at him.

"Nothing. Don't talk to me."

He sets his head back down.

"You're upset because you found out Marco wasn't gay, right?"

Anthony picks his head back up immediately.

"Wha-no! I just-"

"Save it, I'd know that reaction anywhere."

Anthony groans.

"Please tell me no one else knows..."

"Nah. Everyone else isn't observent enough."

He looks around.

"You're also lucky it's study hall."

Anthony nods.

"Name's Casey. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but under the circumstances I find it's better to say it's nice to help you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're feeling pretty rejected, right? Even though you didn't get rejected?"

Anthony slowly nods.

"Well, I'm gonna help you get over that."

Anthony raisies an eyebrow.

"How...?"

"Well, we can start by talking through it. Can I come over later?"

Anthony blinks.

"Uh... Sure? You can walk home with me if you want."

Casey grins.

"Alright, cool. Meet me by the front door after school."

Anthony nods.

Anthony doesn't focus on school for the rest of the day, he mostly just tries to figure out why Casey wants to help him so much. He can't think of a reason.

He walks out of the front doors, standing off to the side while he waits for Casey.

Casey eventually shows up, flicking Anthony's head when he gets close.

"Alright, how far is your house?"

"Not far. 10 minute walk normally."

Casey nods.

"Let's get a move on then!"

They start the walk home, with them discussing what they're gonna do when they get there.

"Talk."

"Bout what?"

"Anything, really. They say talking can cure anything."

"Well THEY can go shove it. I can't talk through emotional troubles, now can I?"

Casey stares at him with an amused look.

"What?"

"You are so ignorant."

They arrive, and Anthony waves dismissively at his parents as he walks inside.

"What was that about?"

"My parents could care less about anything I do. They are rich after all."

"Any siblings?"

"Brother. But he's not usually around, he lives with his girlfriend on the other side of town."

"Alright, let's start this, eh?"

Anthony shows him to his room.

"Wow, this place is big. Anyway, when did you realize you were gay?"

Anthony blanks out for a moment as he tried to remember.

"I'm not sure actually. But I do remember the first time I starting thinking that way about a guy was around a year ago."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Aside from Devin, no. I don't want people to know yet."

"Fair enough."

Casey sits down on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

Anthony sits down.

"Now, why did you like Marco?"

"He's cute. And he's pretty smart too."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah? ...oh. wait."

"Yep, you see it now?"

"I didn't even know anything about him."

"Exactly. It's easy to get over someone you barely knew."

"Maybe..."

"If you had known him personally, you would feel worse."

Anthony pouts and sighs.

"Why are you helping me, anyway?"

"I hate seeing people like this. I imagine I'll be a therapist or something when I grow up."

Anthony nods.

"Well, I think I'm feeling somewhat better now."

Casey smiles.

"Good. I live quite a ways away, so... Do you mind if I stay over here?"

Anthony shrugs.

"Not really. My parents won't care, and we have the extra bedroom."

Casey nods.

"Thanks."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm. Got any games?"

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( January 19th ) ( 11 )

"I'm going to die."

Karl wheezes next to him.

"I feel you..."

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad."

Zoey catches up to them before passing them.

"My heart is broken..."

Rece trudges behind Zoey, keeping pace.

Fizz takes a large breath and tries to keep his own pace, but stumbles.

"Careful! You fall, you do 10 more laps, remember?!"

Fizz coughs violently, but keeps steady.

Karl gives him a thumbs up.

"I hate lap day..."

"Oh, c'mon now. You're looking more toned now!"

Zoey catches up to them again, giving them a smile as she passes.

"HOW FAST ARE YOU?!"

"Fast enough to outplay you both!"

Karl groans.

Rece catches up a second later.

"Rece? How are you going this fast?"

"I do a lot of dancing..."

"Oh, so that's why I always hear music..."

Rece slows his pace so he's running somewhat slower.

"Are you guys gonna be ok...?"

Fizz wheezes.

"I guess not..."

"We're... Fine."

Rece looks at Karl, skeptical.

"Are... Are you sure...?"

Karl glares at Rece, who shrinks back and keeps moving faster.

They finish up their laps, and fizz falls face first onto the floor, and Karl collapses onto a wall before sliding down it.

"I SWEAR, IF WE HAVE TO PLAY MOTION IN BAND I WILL THROW MY TRUMPET ACROSS THE ROOM."

Fizz groans in complete agony, like holy shit it's actually like he just died.

Zoey jogs up to them and sits next to fizz.

"You alright?"

"NO."

Zoey giggles and boops fizz, who recoils.

"Don't do that!"

Karl puts his head down.

"I'm so tired..."

Rece goes into squid form and jumps into fizz's tentacles.

Zoey smiles.

"Does he always do that?"

Fizz nods.

"He finds it comfortable, I find it relaxing."

"How so?"

Fizz yawns.

"He rubs something on my tentacles when he's in there... It feels really relaxing."

Fizz's eyes narrow, and he closes them.

Zoey looks at fizz, grinning.

Fizz sighs, and he goes limp.

"Oh, he fell asleep... That's so cute!"

Karl chuckles.

"No, it's funny! Now the gym teachers gonna yell at him."

Zoey goes wide eyed, and sees the gym teacher going around to make sure everybody's still around.

"Fizz! Wake up!"

Fizz frowns and opens one of his eyes.

"The teacher...!"

Fizz flings his other eye open and scrambles to sit up.

The teacher comes over.

"Alright...wait, where's Rece?!"

Fizz points at his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Fizz rolls his eyes and pulls Rece out of his tentacles.

"Oh...? That's... Weird. But at least he's still here."

Fizz puts Rece down again.

"Well, that's everyone. Alright weaklings, you've got about 8 minutes to do whatever. Enjoy."

The teacher walks into his side office, and all the kids start talking.

Zoey sighs in relief.

"He must be in a good mood, I expected him to yell at both you AND Rece..."

Fizz shrugs, and lays down again.

"Wake me up when we leave."

He goes back to sleep.

Karl stretches out.

"You totally like him, don't you?"

Zoey looks at Karl, annoyed.

"No, what gave you that idea?"

Karl gives her a "seriously?" Look, and Zoey shrugs.

"Well, alright then. You were just acting so weird around him..."

"Hey."

Zoey and Karl turn torward the guy standing in front of them.

"Yes...?"

The guy sits down.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to sit next to the most athletic ones."

Zoey rolls her eyes.

"I'm Nathan, nice to meet you."

Karl shrugs.

"Whatever, just don't bother us too much."

Nathan grins.

"Not a problem."

The bell rings, and Zoey shakes fizz to wake him up.

Fizz gets Rece to go into humanoid form, and they walk out.

"See you guys for more hell tomorrow!"

Zoey and Rece wave.

Nathan follows them.

Fizz yawns.

"I might sit band out today... I'm absolutely exhausted."

Karl nods.

They trudge into the band room, the last ones in, as usual.

Karl collapses into his seat, while fizz completely misses his and collapses on the floor.

Mr. thompson grins.

"Lap day, boys?"

Fizz sticks up his middle finger.

Thompson chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. You can sit out warm ups."

Karl gives a faint whoop, and fizz tries to get into his chair.

"Alright everyone, first four scales."

Fizz coughs violently.

Thompson stares at him.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Hah...hah."

Someone in bass clarinet section snickers.

Fizz turns and glares at her.

"You got something to say, aulbrey?"

She muffles a laugh.

"No...*snicker*"

Fizz scowls at her and starts putting together his instrument.

"Why do you play such a stupid instrument?"

Fizz groans.

"Aulbrey, your instrument is forgotten by 90% of the population."

She frowns.

"I WILL MAKE THIS INSTRUMENT KNOWN!"

Fizz chuckles.

"Good luck with that."

"Alright guys, c'mon. first four scales."

Everyone starts playing, except for fizz and Karl.

Fizz wipes some sweat off his forehead, and sighs.

The player to his right looks at him in worry, but fizz waves her off.

They finish their scales, and Thompson tells everyone to take out motion.

Fizz groans.

"I'm already dead, stop rubbing it in!"

Thompson chuckles.

"We need practice! The concert is in three weeks!"

Fizz sighs.

And so they played, and so they had to keep stopping because the low brass kept slowing down.

"Alright everyone, you're doing good, but you need to practice this at home!"

Everyone starts putting their stuff away, and Karl walks over to fizz.

"Can I come over to practice with you?"

"Why can't we go to your house?"

"Zoey's got a friend over."

"Oh. Alright, sure."

They pack up and walk home, grumbling over their gym teacher.

"Does he seriously expect us to be professional athletes in middle school?"

"Who knows... All I know is that I'm sick of lap day."

Fizz nods.

Fizz pushes open the door to his house, immediately hearing the groan from his father from the family room.

"The loud one's back."

Fizz scowls and gestures for Karl to come inside.

They move down the hallway, before getting stopped by Jess.

"Hey Karl, what's up?"

Karl waves.

"Nothing much, just here to practice with fizz."

Jess nods.

"Cool. If you need me fizz, I'll be in my room."

Fizz smiles and nods.

She walks off, and Karl hums.

"Funny how the sister is the best parent."

Fizz rolls his eyes and leads Karl into his room.

"Alright, so, what should we start with?"

"Motion, obviously."

They start putting together their stuff.

"So, who was that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one you were talking to."

"Oh, that was Nathan, I guess. He just kinda came over and sat down."

Fizz frowns.

"He could be bad news. Be aware."

Karl snickers.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's gonna be soooooo bad. Let's just see how he is."

Fizz shrugs.

"How are we gonna tune...?"

Fizz blinks.

"Uh... I have no idea."

"Should we both just tune to b flat?"

"I guess..."

They quickly tune.

"I heard there was a dance coming up."

Fizz scoffs.

"Yeah, no. Those things are so pointless."

Karl nods.

"Still, it's a nice place to meet people."

"Since when do you care about meeting people?"

"Never, I'm just saying."

"Uh-huh."

-segmentline-

( Zodiac ) ( January 23rd ) ( 14 )

Zodiac sneaks a glance at Nathan, who's taking notes.

"I'm gonna get you, you fucker..."

He taps his desk.

"But what to do..."

He opens his notebook, and writes down a few ideas.

-overly elaborate prank

-frame him for something he didn't do

-sabotage a graded assignment

-wait for the right moment

Zodiac hums in annoyance.

"Nothing really sticking out. Maybe I should see if Nathan has some sort of weakness..."

He looks at Nathan again.

Nathan is currently trying to close his notebook, but is having problems due to one of the spines being out of line.

Zodiac frowns.

"The spine you idiot..."

Nathan struggles some more.

"It's the fucking spine...!"

Nathan is trying to strangle a book now, and is slamming it on his desk.

Zodiac growls.

"FIX THE DAMN SPINE!"

Everyone in class turns torward him.

He blinks.

Nathan looks at his notebook.

"Oh, yeah, the spine's out of place."

Zodiac slams his head into his desk.

The teacher walks over to his desk and taps his shoulder.

Zodiac looks up.

The teacher hands him a detention slip.

"Disrupting class is not tolerated, zodiac."

Zodiac groans, grabs the slip, and walks out the door.

He stops in the middle of the hallway.

"He's oblivious to small details."

Zodiac chuckles.

"Oh, I think I have an idea..."

He grins.

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( February 1st ) ( 14 )

Aurie and Lily are making out.

Ever since they first met, they've looked for every opportunity to excuse themselves from class and meet each other in the bathroom.

Today's excuse was food poisoning. Which, ironically, was completely believable due to several octopi reporting that the drinks in the cafeteria were spoiled.

They separate and look at each other lustfully, panting.

"You're so hot. I'm so glad I met you..."

Aurie grins.

"Lily, I get aroused just by looking at you!"

They start making out again, practically shoving themselves into each other.

They hear the door open, and they both stop. They've had this happen before, but no one ever found them.

whoever walked in walks into a stall, does her business, washes her hands, and leaves.

Aurie peeks out from under the door.

"All clear."

Lily licks her lips and pulls her pants down, exposing herself for Aurie, who turns around and smiles.

"Let's make this quick, we don't want to be gone for too long."

Lily nods.

Aurie bends herself down and goes to work, and Lily covers her mouth with her hands to silence her moans.

Aurie moves her tounge around as fast as possible, while rubbing herself over her clothes.

Lily closes her eyes tightly, and a moan makes it through her hands.

Aurie keeps going for a little while longer, with Lily's moans getting harder and harder to cover.

Lily finally cums, and she moans extremely loudly, and it echos around the bathroom.

Aurie picks her head up and looks at the door.

"No one come in... No one come in..."

The door doesn't open.

Aurie sighs in relief.

"We need to find a better way to cover those sexy moans of yours..."

Lily is panting heavily.

"You think my moans are sexy?"

Aurie smiles, and grabs Lily in a kiss.

They break apart after a moment.

"Everything about you is sexy."

Lily pants again, and kisses Aurie.

This kiss lasts far longer then the others.

They break apart.

Lily hugs Aurie.

"This has been the best couple of months ever!"

Aurie hugs her back.

"I feel the same way."

Lily let's her go and pulls her pants up.

"Wait, didn't they say lesbians don't have the normal sexual energy?"

Aurie nods.

"We must be different..."

Lily bites her lip.

"I still feel so horny..."

Aurie pulls out her phone.

"Let me try looking it up."

She types "lesbians with a lot of sexual energy?".

She looks at the results.

"I think I found something."

Lily looks at the phone.

"It is possible for lesbians to have immense amounts of sexual energy due to their bodies being confused. This condition is usually called 'sex fever'."

Aurie puts her phone away.

"I guess we're the special ones."

Lily chuckles.

"I suppose. I guess we should head back now, right?"

Aurie nods.

They start making out again.

-segmentline-

( Arron ) ( February 10th ) ( 14 )

Arron lands face first onto the concrete outside his apartment.

"Ow."

"You...alright?"

Arron looks up.

A girl is staring down at him.

The girl herself seems concerned, but her demeanor screams wanting to just move on.

Arron stands up and brushes himself off, turning around and looking at his open window.

"Uh... Yeah. That was a bit more of a fall then I expected..."

The girl shrugs.

"You're... Arron, right?"

Arron nods.

"You wanna come with me to the park? It's nice this time of day."

Arron raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't know you?"

The girl puts her hand out.

"Samantha. I'm in three of your classes."

Arron blinks.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I'm not exactly the social type."

He shakes her hand.

"Yeah, I know. You're the higher social type."

Arron groans.

"Please don't rope me in with my parents."

Sam chuckles.

"If you say so. C'mon, the park is just waiting there."

They start walking.

"So."

She blows a bubble with her gum.

"Why'd you jump out your window?"

"Over-nagging parents."

Sam nods.

"Been there. Private school has never been my thing."

Arron snickers.

"No kidding."

They pass under the archway with the park name on it.

"This is a nice place..."

Sam smiles.

"I come here every night. For a single reason."

She grabs Arron and pulls him into a side path.

Arron recovers from the sudden turn and looks up.

"Holy shit."

The sun is shining through the formation of trees at just the right point, creating a perfect shade of orange and purple, shining through the park.

Sam sighs.

"I love this. You chop down one of these trees, and the result won't be the same."

Arron stands gaping at the sight, before collapsing onto the ground.

Sam sits down next to him.

"It's great, right?"

Arron stutters nonsense.

Sam elbows him.

He grimaces and turns to her.

"You should come out more often."

Arron grins.

"Oh, I will."

He looks torward the dusklight again.

"But...how?"

Sam frowns.

"Hmm. I think I can help you with that."

Arron looks at her again.

"How...?"

Sam huffs.

"My parents are looking for a tutor for me. You any good at History?"

Arron smiles.

"You know, I think my parents would appreciate helping the 'lower class'."

Sam chuckles.

"So we got a plan then?"

"I guess we do."

Arron turns towards the light again.

"How long do we stay here?"

Sam shrugs.

"However long the sun stays in the right spot."

Just she says it, the sun moves down, snuffing the light out.

"Damn. Well, I guess I'll be heading home then."

Arron nods.

"Shall we see about the tutoring tomorrow?"

"Of course. See you then!"

She walks off, waving.

Arron smiles.

"Was definitely worth the sneak out."

He gets up and starts walking away.


	3. Year 2, new characters and new locations

**I'm so annoyed with myself, I'm writing like 2 sentences A DAY and I'm like screaming at myself to write more. It's not like I have no ideas, if that were the case there would've only been one story, but I just can't bring myself to write these days. No idea why. But anyway, I'll just keep posting the chapters I have done so far and hopefully I manage to get this done within the next year.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( ? ) ( ? ) ( ? )

"So, we're just supposed to stand here and wait for instructions?"

"Yes. Wait."

"Unbelievable."

The sound of rocks breaking and drills spinning fills the area.

"What do you think about this?"

Another figure looks at the first one.

"I'm annoyed. I was just getting used to the army..."

"Tell me about it."

"You two. Come. This way."

The two figures follow the commanding figure.

"Work."

The commanding one throws pickaxes at the other figures.

"Why? What's this for?"

"Quiet. Work."

The figures scoff.

The commanding one punches the second figure in the stomach.

"WORK."

They begin swinging the pickaxes at the rocks.

"New subjects admitted. Chelsea of sector 22, and [REDACTED] of sector 21."

The commanding one walks off.

"Can you believe this, [REDACTED]?"

"Nope. But, we shouldn't be here long."

Chelsea nods.

"A couple of 14 year olds having to do manual labor. It's ridiculous."

"Mhmm. But let's keep a cool head. Those commandos aren't fucking around."

[REDACTED] looks torward one of them.

"Keep it cool. We have plenty of time to think of a way out."

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( February 18th ) ( 11 )

Fizz and Karl stare blankly at Nathan, who's going off on a tangent about something.

Zoey groans.

"Would you just shut up?! No one cares!"

Nathan stops, and frowns.

"Rece does..."

"No I don't..."

Nathan glares at Rece, who hides behind his tentacles.

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"Dude, seriously. No one cares."

Nathan scowls.

"Fine. Whatever."

Zoey scoots over to Fizz and Karl.

"Why didn't you guys go to the dance the other day?"

Fizz snorts.

"Waste of time. The only time I'll ever go to a dance is if I'm asked to one. But that'll never happen."

Zoey shrugs.

"You're missing out. They had the relics playing for most of it."

Fizz hums.

"Well, I can always listen to them at home."

Karl smirks at Zoey.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't. What?"

"You know what."

Zoey facepalms.

"Alright, shut up."

Karl chuckles.

"If you say so."

Rece taps fizz's shoulder.

"Can I...?"

Fizz nods, and Rece goes into squid form and jumps into fizz's tentacles.

Fizz sighs.

"Ooh, that's nice."

Zoey snickers.

"You two are the cutest brothers I've ever seen."

"How so?"

"You're the outspoken one, and he's the shy one. You two go together perfectly! And the fact that he sleeps in your tentacles is adorable."

Fizz grins.

"It's mutually beneficial. But yes, it's adorable."

Karl taps the floor.

"So, when do you think the teacher's gonna get here?"

They all shrugs.

"He's probably sick."

"Then why are we just sitting here?"

Everyone looks at each other.

"Anyone up for...dodgeball...?"

Everyone in the room cheers.

Fizz stands up.

"Let's do this then!"

Zoey and fizz run into the storage closet and start tossing all the smaller puffy balls out into the gym, where several kids start lining them up in the middle.

Fizz goes to the middle and cracks his knuckles.

"Standard rules everybody! 15 on each team!"

Everyone runs to the opposite sides of the gym.

"Alright everyone, three! Two! ONE!"

Fizz sprints to his side, which has Karl and Rece on it.

"GO!"

The game begins, with the numbers of each team dwindling.

Rece is knocked out by a ball to the face, and Karl is eliminated due to failing to catch a ball.

Soon, it's just fizz and Zoey left.

"You and me, huh? Bring it."

Zoey grins and rapid fires three balls at fizz, who dodges them all.

"Ooh, fizz's got some moves!"

Fizz chuckles.

"Let's see if Zoey's got the same!"

He grabs a group of balls off the ground and chucks them at Zoey, who grabs a ball off the ground and blocks them all.

"You better believe it!"

Fizz narrows his eyes.

"You're going down."

They continue the game for another 10 minutes, everyone on the sideline screaming for their favorite.

Eventually they both are standing at the middle line, blocking each other's shots.

"Hah...wanna... Give up?"

Zoey wheezes.

"Never...hah..."

They stare each other down.

Zoey smirks.

"I like you."

Fizz doesn't register that for a moment, before gasping in shock.

Zoey tosses a ball, hitting him in the chest.

Fizz doesn't even react.

"Boom, easy."

Everyone stares at fizz, who's staring at Zoey in shock.

Zoey winks at him and walks off.

Karl comes up to fizz.

"You ok...?"

Fizz slowly breaks out into a smile.

"Yeah... Better than ever in fact."

Karl and Rece look at each other.

"What happened though? You were doing so well, and then all of sudden you just stopped."

Fizz looks over to Zoey, who smiles at him.

"She caught me off guard."

Karl shrugs.

"Happens to the best of us. Better luck next time I suppose."

The bell rings.

Everyone leaves, while Zoey and fizz lag behind.

"Did...did you mean it?"

Zoey chuckles and pulls fizz in for a hug.

"Of course I did. But let's not tell them that."

"Agreed."

-segmentline-

( Sarah ) ( February 23rd ) ( 11 )

"I can't believe she just ditched us like that."

Sarah does a short laugh.

"Of course she did, she's got a boyfriend now."

Nick rolls his eyes.

"Even so, she still has friends. Mike isn't the only person in the world she's allowed to spend time with."

Jennifer sighs.

"She thinks differently. At least we're all still here."

Sarah and Nick nod.

Sarah points at the two of them.

"Promise that if you ever get a boyfriend or girlfriend, you won't abandon us."

They both cross their hearts.

Sarah does the same.

"All right, good. Now, did you hear about the power outages?"

Jennifer nods.

"My dad got fired because of the shortage of power we're having."

"That's rough."

Nick looks at the lights.

"We still have plenty of power left, right? If we start getting blackouts, I'm staying at home."

Jennifer nods.

"We have enough excess power for a couple years, but if we don't start getting power back by the time that runs out, we'll be screwed."

Sarah sighs.

"And then there's the military."

Nick groans.

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with that. But you guys do, and that sucks."

Jennifer pouts.

"The test is in a few years."

Sarah hums.

"If you pass, you don't get in the military. If not, it's military service for 20 years."

"That's such bullshit."

"Tell me about it."

Jennifer looks at the advertisement for the military on a wall.

"The written portion of that test I'll have no problem with, it's the physical portion I'm gonna fail."

Sarah shrugs.

"I shouldn't have too much trouble. Hopefully."

"Let's hope so."

A bright flash blinds them for a moment, and when they turn torward the flash, they see something bright blue disappear.

"What the hell was that?!"

Nick gets up and looks around the area where the flash came from.

"Nothing..."

Sarah looks around the room.

"Who could've done that?"

Nick bends down and picks up a piece of paper.

"Guys, look at this."

He sits back down and shows the paper to the other two.

"It's a list?"

"Yeah, but of what? These names don't make any sense."

Jennifer grabs the paper.

"Plastic beach... Slice of life 3?"

Sarah shrugs.

"No idea. What do you think they mean?"

Suddenly the paper is ripped out of Jennifer's hands.

Jennifer blinks and looks around.

"Who did that?!"

She turns to Sarah and Nick, who are both staring at nothing.

"H-hello?"

"Time, IN!"

Jennifer jumps in her seat.

"You ok?"

Jennifer yelps and turns torward Sarah and Nick.

"Uh...did either of you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Jennifer puts her head down.

"Nevermind..."

Sarah and Nick look at each other.

They both shrug.

Nick feels an apple hit his back.

"OW!"

He swerves around, looking at a table across the room.

"What a bunch of faggots..."

Sarah looks over at them and sees Mike at the table, with Hailey looking remorseful.

"Nick, look, Hailey's at that table."

"WHAT?! Oh, I'm gonna-"

He takes a good look.

"She looks... Sad. Very sad."

Sarah nods.

"Do you think...?"

Nick shushes her.

"No, no. He wouldn't have."

Sarah looks again.

Hailey does a small wave, before looking at the ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

Nick gets hit with another apple.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT."

He gets up, and walks over to the table, punching the girl who was throwing the apples.

The girl stares at him in surprise.

Nick huffs and waves at Hailey before walking back.

"Fucking hate that girl..."

Sarah looks at Hailey again, and she's suppressing a laugh while looking at the girl.

And then Mike takes her head and forces her to kiss him.

Sarah gasps and growls.

Nick slams his hand on the table.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Mike stops and looks at Nick, who flips him off.

Mike smirks and goes back to force kissing Hailey, who was enjoying the freedom.

Nick and Sarah look at each other.

"He did."

"Yep."

Jennifer is looking at the table and crying.

Sarah realizes they've been completely ignoring her.

"Oh, Jennifer, don't cry!"

Nick looks at Jennifer.

"Nonono, no crying allowed here!"

Nick grabs Jennifer in a hug, who doesn't bother struggling.

Sarah looks at the other table again, where Mike gets up and leaves.

She makes eye contact with Hailey.

She sees her mouth the words "help me, please."

Sarah nods.

She mouths the words "we got you." back.

Jennifer settles down and Nick lets her go.

"We gotta help her."

Nick nods.

"Definitely. Where do we start?"

Jennifer chuckles.

"Let's talk later... I have an idea."

She grins.

-segmentline-

( [ REDACTED ] ) ( ? ) ( 14 )

Chelsea collapses to the ground.

"Get up."

Chelsea holds up a finger.

"GET UP."

"I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR FOUR STRAIGHT DAYS, GIVE ME A DAMN MINUTE!"

The commando comes over and grabs her by the neck.

"Talking back is not acceptable."

Chelsea smiles nervously.

"Uh...sorry?"

"This is your only warning."

The commando drops Chelsea.

"Yep. Got it."

She picks up her pickaxe again and starts hitting the rocks.

"You alright?"

"Yeah... Do these guys ever show emotion? They literally say everything like a command."

[ REDACTED ] sighs.

"I'm going to faint if we have to keep up this workload."

Chelsea nods.

"I'm not feeling so hot myself."

They continue for a bit, until Chelsea starts gasping.

"Can't... Breathe!"

She collapses onto the ground and starts scratching her neck frantically.

[ REDACTED ] panics and drops down to help Chelsea.

"Get up."

"She's choking! Help her!"

"Get. Up."

[ REDACTED ] looks at them with pleading eyes.

"Please..."

The commandos do nothing.

Chelsea eventually stops struggling, and her breathing stops.

[ REDACTED ] buries her face into Chelsea's chest and starts sobbing.

"Get back to work."

[ REDACTED ] picks her head off of Chelsea and looks torward the commando with tear stained eyes, and in complete anger.

"FUCK. YOU."

The commando comes over to her and backhands her to the ground.

"Insulting a commanding officer is not allowed."

[ REDACTED ] gets up, and grabs the commander before headbutting her repeatedly.

Two other commanders come over and pull her off.

Her head is bleeding, and she's somewhat dazed.

The officer is on the ground, motionless.

"You have killed a commanding officer. You will be punished with a public execution."

[ REDACTED ] can do nothing but cry.

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( March 18th ) ( 14 )

"Lily..."

"Aurie..."

They stare at each other longingly.

The teacher snickers.

"Now, if everyone could take a look at the love birds back there, it'll prove my point in stone."

Everyone turns torward Aurie and Lily, some giggling, while others are staring at them, intrigued.

"These two are at a stage in love where they cannot bring themselves to have any concern for anything other than the other person."

Aurie sighs.

"You look pretty today."

Lily giggles.

The teacher shakes her head.

"Don't disturb them. Love is delicate, especially at this age. They will either naturally drift apart, or end up going all the way."

Lily smiles.

"I want to make out with you soooooo bad."

"Then why don't you?"

Lily blinks, before jumping at Aurie and tackling out of her chair.

The teacher grins.

"These two however, seem to be so infatuated with each other, that they don't want anything to do with anything! Other than the other, of course."

Aurie and Lily are making out quite intensely on the floor.

"The rest of you will be lucky to ever have that kind of love. Especially if it's with a man."

Everyone in the room starts mumbling to each other.

The teacher shushes them.

"Now then. Onto another topic."

Aurie pulls her head up and looks at Lily happily.

"I love you."

Lily grins.

"I love you too."

They go back to making out, and they begin fondling each other absent mindedly.

"Hey!"

They both stop and look at the teacher.

"No sex in class. You're both excused. Come back when you feel ready."

Aurie and Lily both grin wildly and stand up, sprinting out of the room.

The teacher chuckles.

"Class, answer the questions on this worksheet while I write passes for the rest of their classes..."

Aurie and Lily burst into the bathroom and quickly stumble into a stall.

"I want you so bad..."

Lily tears off Aurie's shirt and bra, tossing them to the ground.

"Yes~"

Aurie pulls her own pants down, before lifting up Lily's shirt.

Lily unhooks her bra, while Aurie moves her pants and underwear down.

Aurie slides down and starts licking Lily's pussy.

Lily moans incredibly loudly.

"YES! I need this so bad..."

Aurie brushes one of her tentacles back, and starts flicking her tounge over Lily's clit.

Lily can't take the pleasure and cums, her moan sounding out through the bathroom.

Aurie gets up, pulls her remaining piece of clothing off, and starts rubbing herself up against Lily.

"OOOOH~!"

The door to the bathroom opens, but they don't bother stopping.

"H-hello?"

They keep scissoring, their moans drowning out any sound that could interrupt them.

The stall opens, a girl gasping at the sight.

Aurie stops for moment, taking a look over their intruder.

"You're pretty cute... Wanna join in?"

The girl steps back in suprise.

"What?! I...uh...I don't know..."

Lily giggles.

"Aw, she's flustered! That's so adorable!"

The girl blushes profusely.

"A-alright..."

Aurie licks her lips and proceeds to get up and pull the girl into a kiss.

Lily gets up and starts removing pieces of clothing off of the girl.

"What's your name?"

The girl stutters for a second.

"M-marina..."

"Cute..."

They lay her down, and Lily begins licking Marina's folds, causing short moans.

Aurie positions herself above Marina's head and lowers herself down.

Marina understands what she's doing and begins licking as well.

Ooooh, she's got some skills~"

Marina doesn't last long, her fluids covering Lily's face.

Lily licks up what she can, and raisies Marina's leg up, scraping her pussy with her own.

Marina is moaning aggressively, which causes Aurie to cum from the vibrations.

Aurie gets down and starts sucking on one of Marina's nipples, Marina's back arches in pleasure as she orgasms.

Lily finishes as well, and they all lay motionless over each other, panting heavily.

Lily sighs.

"That was amazing."

Aurie hums in agreement.

Marina takes a deep breath.

"Can...can we do this again sometime?"

Aurie and Lily both grin.

"YES."

Marina gets her stuff back on and leaves, while Aurie and Lily furiously make out again.

"I love you so much."

"I don't ever want to be away from you."

They start groping each other again.

"We aren't gonna be leaving until school ends, are we?"

Aurie responds by shoving two fingers into Lily.

-segmentline-

( John ) ( April 1st ) ( 15 )

John growls as he moves through the halls.

"If one more person flashes me and says April fool's, I will fucking kill them."

He turns another corner and smashes into a few girls.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE- oh, hey John."

John nods.

"Hey Julie. Sorry about that, I'm trying to get away from all of this garbage."

Julie nods.

"People have been flashing you, have they? I'll trail you if you like."

"Not necessary."

He moves past her and is immediately stopped and flashed by a girl nearby.

"April fool's!"

John growls.

"On second thought, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Julie grins.

"I figured you might come around."

She walks up to the girl who flashed, and hits her with a book.

She comes back.

"She won't be bothering you anymore."

John smiles.

"What would I ever do without you."

"Probably be tackled and fucked by several girls every day."

John sighs.

"Unfortunately, that's true. Thanks for the help!"

John hurries off.

Julie snickers.

"And you would think a guy would jump at an opportunity to fuck every girl in the school... What a weird guy."

John goes into a classroom and sits down.

A girl comes in soon afterwards and sits on John's desk.

She's wearing a thin tank top with no bra on, her nipples easily visable through the clothing. She also has a mini skirt on, but no underwear under it, so if she bent over, everyone would get a nice view of her privates.

"Hey John~"

John looks up at her.

"Ever heard of underwear?"

"Meh, never needed it. Plus, I want everyone to see everything I have to offer."

John rolls his eyes.

"Come to ask for sex?"

"Not really. Athough if you would that'd be amazing."

John gives her an annoyed look.

"Alright, no sex. Whatever. I'm mostly just here to show myself off."

John rolls his eyes.

"And why are you sitting here then? You must know I literally could not give less of a shit."

The girl spreads her legs out a bit more, giving John a perfect view.

"I'm in this class. I know you're the only guy in this grade, and everyone's pestering the shit out of you for sex. I get my pleasure from showing myself off."

She moans.

"I would come to school naked if I could... And... Please stop staring at me, it's gonna drive me insane...!"

John looks up at her.

She sighs.

"Thank you. Just... Feeling people's gaze is so... Arousing."

John smirks.

He returns to looking at her lower area.

She moans.

"No, stop..."

John snickers.

"Nah, I wanna see how you react."

She starts panting heavily.

"Stop...hah...so good..."

She arches her back, and moans.

John grins.

"Feels good?"

The girl nods.

"Please...don't stop looking..."

John complies, staring intensely at all of her.

Her moans quicken, and she orgasms on the desk.

"Oh, shit. My bad."

John shrugs.

"It's not the first time. Besides, it was pretty interesting to just look at you for a bit."

The girl cleans herself off the best she can, and gets off the desk.

"Name's Wendy... But most people call me the stare slut."

"I wonder why. Where do you sit?"

She points to the back corner.

"Back there. It keeps me from constantly being stared at."

"Hmm. Then why do you wear such revealing clothes?"

"I can't help it. I HAVE to be seen. But being seen too much is also a problem."

John hums.

"I want to find out more about this."

Wendy looks suprised.

"Um...ok. we can talk later... How about near fuck street?"

"Why there?"

"It's generally empty during the day."

John nods.

"Alright. Sure."

The bell rings, and kids start flowing in.

Wendy winks at him and goes to her seat.

"Well. This should be... interesting..."


	4. Year 2, a rescue and an attack

**I can not begin to explain how many notes I have to keep in order to make sure I don't have any conflicting information. I'm checking as much as I can, and while it seems like there might a continuity error, remember, the story isn't over yet. Not even close. In fact, small details you may have not even noticed will be explained later on. Thankfully I seem to be getting back into my writing. Hopefully I can get back to writing like 2 or so chapters a day like I used to. Probably not though, especially since it's Christmas time and I'm getting a bunch of new stuff. Anyway, year two continues and things are starting to get moving.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Hopper ) ( ? ) ( 15 )

Hopper sighs and looks around.

"Wonderful. Just great. I fix the timeline problem, and now I'm stuck in a white...void."

He walks over to the only thing he's able to see. A desk.

"Why is there just this random desk here?"

He searches through it and finds a paper.

"A list of fanfics? The first one here is 'the journey of marina'. Where have I heard that name before..."

He hears a noise to his right and turns, only to get thrown through a portal.

"WOOOOOAH!"

He falls face first into a wooden floor.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

He stands up and looks around.

"Where am I...?"

An octoling walks into the room, startled by the noise.

"Who...no, WHAT are you?"

Hopper blinks.

"I'm...uh... fanfiction hopper. Can you tell me where I am...?"

"Zoanthus orphanage..."

Hopper raises an eyebrow and looks around some more.

"What the hell am I even doing here?"

The octoling shrugs.

"Oh, wait. Do you have anyone named marina here?"

"Yeah, actually. You want to see her?"

Hopper nods.

"Where is she?"

"She's in her room. She's leaving today."

Hopper nods.

"So she got adopted?"

"...No."

Hopper blinks.

"Well, I think I'll keep watch on her."

The octoling smiles.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Hopper walks out the front door and waits. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, Marina and another octoling walk out.

"That's them all right... Can't believe out of all the fucking things, Splatoon was the next thing I was going into."

He rubs his head and watches as marina and the other one walk off.

"Why couldn't I have just stayed in undertale? At least I knew what I was getting into then..."

He shakes his head and starts following the two octolings.

-segmentline-

( Anthony ) ( April 17th ) ( 14 )

Devin grew to like Casey pretty quickly. The three of them all hung out after school frequently. They also teased Anthony nonstop.

"So, guys, where are we going today?"

"I dunno. We could go to the park."

"Nah, we were there two days ago. Let's go bowling!"

"Got any money saved up?"

"A little bit. Turf wars pays pretty well after all."

Anthony nods.

"Then let's do it!"

Devin and Casey grin, and they all start jogging to the bowling alley.

"If I get a turkey, you both have to pay me 300!"

"Like you'll ever get a turkey, you're as graceful as a shark!"

Casey laughs.

"Like you're any better!"

They arrive and get their shoes and such, before entering their names on the terminal.

"So, Anthony. How's about we put your name as 'gay fag'?"

Anthony scoffs.

"Go fuck yourself dude!"

Casey chuckles and imputs Anthony's name, and Devin steps up first.

"I hope you fail!"

"I hope this ball comes out of that machine and hits you in the balls!"

Anthony and Casey start laughing, and Devin rolls the ball. He hits 6 pins. He gets the ball back and throws it again.

"Boom, 8 pin. Top that, faggots!"

Casey stands up and cracks his knuckles.

"Don't mind if I do!"

He grabs a ball and immediately swings it down the lane, knocking over all the pins.

"E-Z."

Anthony rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Alright mister show off, let me show you how a real man does it."

He grabs a ball and rolls it down the lane, also getting a strike.

He swings his hands up and flips them both off.

Devin gets up again.

"Fine, outplayed but not outdone, I get up again!"

He rolls the ball, and another X appears on the scoreboard.

"Game on, shitheads."

The game is a constant barrage of spares and strikes, with insults following every time.

Anthony ends up winning, by two points.

"BOOM, GET ON MY LEVEL YOU CHILDREN!"

The other two roll their eyes.

"You got lucky with that last strike, the game was mine until that pin decided to just topple over for no damn reason..."

Anthony smirks and flicks Casey's head.

"Nah, I had that the whole time. Now c'mon, it's getting late and I want ice cream."

Devin counts his credits.

"I've got enough for the three of us."

Casey yawns.

"Meh, you guys go. I'm tired."

Devin and Anthony nod, and start to leave.

Casey lets out a sigh.

"Not today. Not while Devin's around."

He stands up.

"I need to figure out a way to get Anthony by himself..."

-segmentline-

( [ REDACTED ] ) ( ? ) ( 14 )

[ REDACTED ] is tossed roughly onto a stage.

"Wait here."

[ REDACTED ] curls up into a ball and resumes crying.

"I-I-I'm gonna die... E-Every-ryone's gonna l-laugh..."

The octolings in the crowd are looking at her in worry.

"They were cruel before, but this is absolute torture!"

"I can't believe they're executing her publicly..."

"She killed a commando? Damn! I wish she killed the one that watches over me..."

[ REDACTED ] sits up, till bawling her eyes out.

"Please... Someone help me..."

It starts as a whisper, but she keeps repeating the sentence, getting louder and louder everytime.

The octolings in the crowd get more uncomfortable.

A few commandos walk onstage and stand around [ REDACTED ].

"This octoling has committed a crime against our fair worksite. She will be punished."

Two of the commandos hold her up by her arms.

She picks her head up, her eyes stained with tears, and her nose slightly broken.

"No..."

The elite commando raises a fist.

"NO! PLEASE!"

The commando begins throwing punches at [ REDACTED ]. She screams in agony the more punches get thrown at her.

The octolings in the crowd start yelling at the commandos.

"Fine. We will finish this."

The two commandos holding her up drop her, and step aside.

The elite takes out a pistol, and aims it at [ REDACTED].

[ REDACTED ] looks up.

"Just do it. End my misery."

The venom in her voice causes everyone in the crowd to gasp.

"If you insist."

The click of the barrel is interrupted by an odd creature falling from the sky and smashing into one of the commandos.

The elite swings around.

"State your name."

The creature stands up.

"Oof... Always falling from the sky, that's me. I'm hopper."

He looks around.

"Wait..."

He looks at [ REDACTED ].

He squints.

"I'm going to have to ask you to put the gun down."

The elite doesn't move.

Hopper growls.

He shoots a beam of energy at the elite, who flies backwards.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON THIS OCTOLING."

He moves in front of the octoling, who grabs onto his legs and begins crying again.

"Shh... It's ok. I'm getting you out of here."

The elite comes back up.

"You will give the criminal to us."

"What is with you?"

Hopper shoots a beam at the elite's goggles, which break and fall off.

The elite stumbles back.

"I'm...I'm free!"

The elite turns on his heels and books it.

Hopper blinks.

The other commando steps forward.

"You will give the criminal to us."

Hopper growls.

"WOULD YOU FUCK OFF?"

He snaps his fingers, opening a portal next to him.

He grabs [ REDACTED ] and pulls her through it.

He sighs.

"That was a mistake..."

[ REDACTED ] sits up and turns to him.

Hopper looks up at her and smiles.

"You alright...?"

[ REDACTED ] stares at him, open mouthed.

Hopper reaches a hand out.

"You...got a name?"

[ REDACTED ] flinches.

Hopper retracts the hand.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Alright. I'll call you...octoling."

Octoling looks at him, displeased.

"I'm terrible at names, sorry. You can tell me your name when you feel ready."

Octoling nods.

"In the meantime... Stay here and have a look around. I need to go back to that place."

He leaves, and octoling looks around the white void.

She walks over to the pedestals she sees.

She looks at each of the photos before settling on one. A picture of hopper beaten to shit with his eyes glowing blue.

She frowns.

She feels lightheaded.

She stumbles into the main area, and faints.

-segmentline-

( Arron ) ( April 26th ) ( 14 )

Convincing his parents was easy, and so began the schedule of every other day tutoring. He would go over to Sam's house every day at 5, and not return until the sun had set.

"I'm here for tutoring!"

Sam peeks out her bedroom and gestures for him to come in.

He does, and he sits down on the bed.

"So how long until someone figures out that I actually don't need tutoring?"

"As long as your grade isn't above a B, I think we'll be fine."

Sam chuckles.

"But you'll also be blamed for that. So we've gotta make it seem like you're actually doing something."

Arron shrugs.

"Have you been getting slightly better grades every test?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're golden."

Sam giggles.

"So what should we do then?"

Sam gets up from her desk chair and dives onto the bed.

"I dunno. How's the folks?"

Arron snorts.

"As stuck up and full of garbage as usual."

Sam chuckles.

"The same answer. And it never stops being true."

Arron nods.

"Maybe I should see if I can move out."

"Yeah. You're able to play turf wars, so if you save up enough, you probably could."

Arron shrugs.

"I'd rather just talk with you though. It's more fun than turf wars."

"Awww... Don't put me ahead of you though. I want to see you get away from those sticklers."

"Then can you help me? If we play squad ranked, we can make more money."

Sam chuckles.

"Sure. I could take my anger out on some idiots."

Arron gasps.

"I just realized. What do we do when school's out? If you pass, I doubt they'll see the need for a tutor..."

Sam sits up.

"Fuck, you're right. We need you out of their house by June."

"But it's already almost may! The cheapest places are so far away too-"

"Then I'll move in with you!"

The sudden outburst catches Arron off guard.

They stare at each other for a bit.

"You...you want to move in with me?"

Sam blushes and lays back down.

"J-Just so it's easier to talk to each other, so we won't have to walk so far... And... Yeah."

Arron blushes.

"Uh...yeah. yeah. Sure, we can do that... We'll pool our money."

"Yeah..."

Arron tries to think of a way to change the subject.

"So... Are you ready for high school?"

"Not even a little bit."

Arron chuckles.

"C'mon, it won't be that bad."

"Oh no, it will. The tests, the drama, the HOMEWORK!"

"Yeah, but it'll be easier to talk in class, and the lunches are longer."

Sam smiles.

"I guess it won't be all bad. At least I have someone to talk to now."

"You didn't talk to anyone before?"

"Nah, no one really liked me."

Arron frowns.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't like the right type of music, or because I didn't like to play the right games."

"That's...cruel. what people are you talking to?"

"Private school kids."

"Well, they aren't all bad. I mean, look at me!"

Sam chuckles.

"No, I suppose not. You wanna listen to some El mañana?"

"Sure!"

Sam gets up and presses play on her stereo.

~Summer don't know me no more...~

Sam sits back down, next to Arron this time, giving him a smile.

~He got mad tiresome...~

Arron returns the smile, nodding his head slightly to the music.

~Summer don't know me, he just left me low...in my self.~

Sam puts her head on Arron's shoulder, which Arron flinches at, but doesn't move.

~'Cause I too knew love from you then... Just dyin'...~

Arron wraps his arm around Sam, who sighs.

~I saw that day...~

She picks her head up and looks at Arron again.

~lost my mind...~

Arron looks at her, her slight smile bringing the same look to himself.

~lord, I'm fine...~

She puts a hand a hand on his cheek, and he puts his hand on top of hers.

~maybe in time... You'll want to be mine.~

They kiss, the mutual initiation causing them both to melt into the kiss instantly.

They don't separate, until the song ends.

Sam pushes him off and gets up to turn off the stereo.

"You...you should go."

Arron gets up and looks at her.

"But we haven't watched the sun set yet..."

Sam closes her eyes.

"I don't think I'm up for it tonight."

Arron nods.

He goes over to the door and looks back.

"I meant it."

Sam picks her head up a bit.

"Just in case you were wondering."

He leaves.

Sam goes to her bed and sits down.

"He meant it..."

She smiles.

"He meant it!"

She falls backwards.

"HE MEANT IT!"

She begins crying, her legs thrashing around wildly.

"Yes... Yes! Thank you!"

She stops moving completely, and goes over to the stereo.

"I've always wanted to play this song after I found someone I liked..."

She presses play.

-segmentline-

( Zodiac ) ( May 2nd ) ( 14 )

Zodiac tested Nathan on his attention over the next few weeks, during which he realized he could switch several things around him and he would never notice.

He walks into class and goes over to Nathan's desk.

"Alright, fucker, let's see you laugh when you get electrocuted..."

He inserts a small tablet into Nathan's pen.

"As soon as he puts this pen on paper, Zap! Then we'll see that sly smirk fall right off his stupid face!"

He puts the pen back, and sits down.

Class starts soon after, as normal.

"Alright class, note time. Write down these 5 terms..."

Zodiac grins and looks over at Nathan, who picks up the pen.

"Yeah... Do it..."

Nathan looks at one of the terms on the board, and presses the pen on the paper to start writing.

He screams in pain as his hand is scorched by the electricity.

Zodiac loses his smile.

"Oh shit, I think I set the voltage too high..."

His tentacles start fading, their orange color dulling.

"LET GO OF THE PEN!"

Nathan screams some more, but he does let go of the pen.

His tentacles fade out completely, turning a murky black.

He grabs his hand, which has a large black mark stretching across it.

He coughs violently.

"H-Hurts..."

He collapses onto his desk.

The teacher runs over to him.

"He's alive. Just overwhelmed."

Zodiac sighs in relief.

"I'm gonna get him to the nurse, you all stay here."

The teacher picks up Nathan, and walks out.

The class erupts in accusations.

"It was you! You told me you hated him!"

"It was you! You always stay after school!"

Zodiac rolls his eyes and goes over to Nathan's desk.

He reaches for the pen.

A squid next to him grabs his arm.

"What are you doing?! It'll shock you!"

Zodiac pushes him off and picks up the pen. It does nothing.

"I'm trying to look at it."

He takes it apart and pulls out the tablet.

"Here's the conduit."

He tosses it at a nearby kid, who catches it.

Zodiac walks out the door.

"I didn't want to kill the idiot... Damn it."

He goes into the nurse's office, where the nurse and the teacher are discussing what happened.

He goes over to Nathan and looks him over.

"What the hell happened to his tentacles? Why did they turn black?"

He looks at his hand.

"Burnt. For good. That's never healing."

Nathan stirs, opening his eyes slowly.

"Z...Zodiac?"

Zodiac flinches.

"Did...Y-You...do this?"

Zodiac nods slowly.

Nathan stares at him suprised for a second.

"G...Good job..."

He twitches.

"I...won't tell... Not i-if you... Help me..."

"With what?"

"T-t-turf wars..."

Zodiac nods.

"Alright, fine... For how long?"

"I-in... definitely."

Zodiac gasps and backs up a bit.

"INDEFINITELY?!"

Nathan grins at him.

"The...s-same am-m-mount of time... These...scars w-will last..."

Zodiac growls.

"Fine."

Nathan twitches again.

"I...It hurts... S-so bad..."

Zodiac frowns.

"Sorry."

Nathan coughs.

"N...no you're n-not. B-b-but at least...the t-tentacles look nice..."

Nathan hangs his head.

"E-even...if they hurt... S-so much."

Zodiac stands up.

"Just go back to sleep. I need to go."

Nathan nods and shuts his eyes.

Zodiac slips out of the room as the nurse and teacher finish talking.

"I'm stuck with him for good now... Fuck. I'll have to find a way out of this..."

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( May 12th ) ( 11 )

"No, that can't be true."

Karl groans.

"It IS! I saw him this morning, and his tentacles were black!"

Zoey and fizz look at each other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! For fuck's sake, just wait for him to walk in!"

Soon enough, Nathan walks in, his eyes red and bloodshot, and his hands twitching every so often.

He sits down near Rece.

"Are you ok...?"

Nathan coughs.

"No."

Rece looks at fizz for help, who gets up and goes over to Nathan.

"What... happened to you?"

"I was electrocuted. My tentacles faded and became black, and now my hand is scorched to shit, and I can't stop twitching."

Fizz blinks.

"Who...why would anyone do that?!"

Nathan chuckles.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'll be fine in a couple years. At least... I'll stop twitching, but other than that..."

Zoey pokes his tentacles, and he yelps.

"DON'T! ...Touch those."

Zoey apologies, and backs up.

"They are incredibly sensitive now... Along with my hand."

He holds up his hand, the burn still looking as fresh as when he first got it.

Karl bites his lip.

"That must've hurt like hell..."

"No shit."

He sighs.

"Black doesn't look half bad though."

Fizz nods.

"It's definitely unique. Never seen anyone with black tentacles."

He stands up.

"I need to get my medication. I'll be back in a minute."

He leaves.

Zoey scoffs.

"Medication? For what?"

Fizz shrugs.

"The twitching? I dunno."

Rece nods.

"He might be getting some medicine that calms him down... I take something similar..."

Fizz nods.

"I doubt he'll be taking antidepressants though. something lighter."

Karl and Zoey look at Rece.

"You're depressed?"

Rece nods.

"At least... That's what they tell me..."

Fizz chuckles.

"They don't understand you like I do."

Rece looks down.

"The bullies though..."

Fizz frowns and hugs Rece.

"Not here. We talk at home."

Rece turns into squid form and jumps into fizz's tentacles again.

Fizz sighs and turns back to Karl and Zoey.

Zoey's looks concerned, while Karl looks amused.

"What?"

Karl laughs.

"You're so soft!"

Fizz rolls his eyes.

Zoey pushes Karl over.

"Don't listen to him. That was cute. But... Is he gonna be ok?"

Fizz nods.

"He just needs to talk. I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

Zoey nods and looks at Karl, who's face down on the floor, before quickly giving fizz a kiss.

Fizz smiles.

Zoey grins back and pulls Karl back up.

"About time. How dare you leave me on the ground like that."

"You could always get up by yourself you know."

Karl crosses his arms.

"And put effort into something? Yeah right."

Fizz yawns.

"Oh... Guess I'm going again. Wake me up when class starts..."

He stretches out and leans against the bleachers, drifting off.

Nathan walks back in.

He sits down, drinking something from a cup.

"What's in that cup...?"

Nathan scoffs.

"Whatever it is, it makes me stop twitching. They say I might need to drink this stuff three times a day, for the next 5 years."

"Ouch. That's rough."

Nathan shrugs.

"I don't mind. It tastes like lemonade."

Zoey chuckles.

"Figures. He gets his hand and tentacles scorched, and he's complementing the taste of the medicine he's given."

Nathan smirks.

"I've gotten... A reward, so to speak. For all I've suffered."

Zoey raises an eyebrow.

Karl nods.

"Well, good for you. At least something good came out of all this."

Nathan chuckles.

"Yeah. For sure."

He grins, a mischievous grin.

Zoey squints at him.

"Mhmm. Yeah."

Nathan pouts at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm only exaggerating."

Zoey glares at him.

"Who did you blackmail."

Nathan smiles.

"I don't what you mean."

"The hell you don't. Tell me."

Karl pushes Zoey back.

"Zoey, calm down."

Zoey scoffs.

"Alright. Fine. But if I find someone tailing you around..."

She points at his tentacles, before making a stretching motion with her hands.

"Get the point?"

Nathan nods furiously.

"Good."


	5. Year 2, the plan and the calm

**Fair warning, the first segment of this chapter is a little... Graphic. I would suggest skipping the part near the end if it becomes too much to read. The rest of the chapter is really fluffy and calm afterwards, I promise.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Sarah ) ( May 31st ) ( 12 )

"He's looking this way again."

Sarah groans.

"Tell him to fuck off."

Nick grins and yells it at him.

Mike glares angrily at them.

Nick flips him off and turns back around.

"You almost ready, Jennifer?"

Jennifer nods.

"Give me a moment, I'm thinking."

Nick looks at Sarah.

"Remind me of the plan again. I'm forgetting the middle. Again."

Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Jennifer waits for Mike to leave, then she follows him out and distracts him, while Nick gets the attention of the whores at that table."

She sighs.

"That leaves me to swipe Hailey away, and get her out of here, to the police."

Nick blinks.

"Wait, how did I forget that?"

Jennifer snickers.

"Because you're an idiot- oh, shit, he's going. Time to get this going!"

She gets up and goes out a different exit as Mike.

Sarah nods at Nick.

Nick grins and gets up.

"Helllllllllo, ladies. Anyone wanna get a piece of this?"

Everyone at the table bursts out laughing.

Nick signals to Sarah, who goes over and pulls Hailey out of her seat.

"Hey!"

Sarah shushes her, and she sighs in relief.

"Oh, thank you..."

Sarah nods and pulls her out of the lunchroom and down the hall, where Jennifer is talking with Mike.

Sarah freezes and is about to back up.

"HEY!"

"Uh oh."

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY GIRL?!"

Sarah books it past Mike, who tries to grab them, and they burst out the doors.

"I'm taking you to the police, you can tell them everything he did to you there!"

Hailey nods.

They soon arrive.

They run to the counter.

"Yes, hello, I need some assistance here!"

The women at the counter looks down at them.

"Are you here to report something?"

"Yeah, a rape."

The women goes wide eyed and picks up a notepad.

"Any details on the victim or the offender?"

Sarah pushes Hailey forward.

"Here's the victim, and this fucker named Mike from our school is the offender."

The women nods.

"Alright, we'll take the girl in for questioning. I'll send some patrols to your school to apprehend the culprit."

Sarah nods.

"Good luck Hailey. Don't worry, we got this."

Hailey nods and walks with the officer into the back.

Sarah takes the scenic route back to school, and walks in the doors, smiling.

"Well, that wasn't so-"

She's grabbed in the middle of her sentence, a hands is slapped over her mouth, and she's picked up.

"MMM? MMMM!"

She kicks around wildly.

"Settle down you little shit... It'll make it easier on you."

Sarah gasps ( or at least she tries ), and she thrashes harder than before.

She knows that voice. It's Mike.

"You wanna know what I did to Hailey, huh? Alright. I'll SHOW YOU."

Oh no. No. He can't mean...

Sarah tries to scream, to do anything to get out of Mike's grasp, but she can't.

Mike drags her into one of the bathrooms.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll enjoy this."

He throws her into one of the stalls.

Sarah groans, and tries to get up, but she is pinned down.

"How about we get these clothes off?"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SHITHEAD!"

Mike forcefully removes Sarah's shirt, exposing her top half.

"Aww, not much of a shower, are you?"

"FUCK YOU! LET ME GO!"

"Let's see the lower bits..."

He lifts Sarah up, tearing off her pants and underwear.

"Oooh, nice... You're gonna feel reeeeal nice."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Mike chuckles and pulls his own clothes down.

"Ready?"

"NO! NO! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!"

Mike frowns.

"Aww, but I want to... So I'm gonna do it anyway!"

He slams himself into sarah, who screams.

"Oooh, yes... Scream more..."

He moves as fast he can, with Sarah trying to get away.

"You're so tight... Keep struggling, it makes it feel so much better..."

Sarah gives up struggling, choosing instead to start crying and whimper on the ground.

"No more fighting, huh? Whatever, I'll be done soon anyway."

"W-why..."

"Because it feels so good when they go against it..."

Sarah is crying quite loudly now.

"Poor baby... I thought you would've liked this."

He speeds up, and Sarah is sobbing, nearly screaming.

"I wish you were older. Giving children to unwilling girls like you turns me on like nothing else..."

He finishes, grunting in satisfaction.

"I'll leave you here for a bit. Get up whenever you feel like living again."

He walks out, and she hears him leave the bathroom.

"FREEZE!"

"Wha- what did I do!?"

"You are charged with an accusation of statutory rape!"

"It's all lies!"

"Oh, fuck you Mike."

Sarah whimpers some more.

"Wait. Does anyone hear that?"

"Nick, go check it out."

The door to the bathroom opens again.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

She turns herself around, just in time to see Nick poke his head into the stall.

"Holy shit, Sarah! What did he do to you?!"

Sarah just sobs some more.

Nick comes in and helps her back into her clothes.

"Don't worry Sarah. I've got you."

"T-Thank you..."

"Come on, let's get you home."

He picks up Sarah bridal style and carries her out of the bathroom.

The two police officers and Jennifer look at them.

"Nick...? What happened to Sarah?"

Nick glares at Mike.

"Add another charge of statutory rape."

Jennifer gasps.

"No... Sarah..."

"I'm taking her home. Toss this fucker in jail for me."

The police officers grab and subdue Mike.

"It was fun while it lasted, Sarah~"

Sarah screams.

Nick rubs her tentacles and shushes her.

"It's ok... It's ok..."

Sarah calms down and nuzzles herself further into Nick's arms.

The police officers take Mike away.

Jennifer sighs.

"She was so innocent. She didn't deserve this."

Nick nods.

"C'mon, she's gonna be traumatized, and I need your help."

Jennifer smiles.

"Of course. But how do we explain this to Victoria?"

Nick sighs.

"No avoiding it. We have to tell her the truth. Let's go."

-segmentline-

( Octoling ) ( ? ) ( 14 )

Hopper appears back in the void once again.

"I wish the first marina story I went to had pearl in it, they're much more interesting together."

He looks at octoling, who's messing with a pencil on the desk.

"Doing ok?"

Octoling nods.

"Alright. Uh... One sided conversations aren't my thing."

Octoling shrugs.

Hopper frowns.

"Hand me the list."

Octoling tosses the list in his direction, and he picks it out of the air.

"Splatoon: a new adventure? That's a pretty shit name. But whatever. I'll be back soon, octoling."

He leaves again.

Octoling sighs and gets up from the desk.

She goes over to the picture hall once again, and finds a new photo.

A photo of him saving her.

She gasps and picks it up.

"He...considers me important!"

She grins, puts the photo back, and runs to the portal machine.

She presses the coordinates for the fanfic hopper said he was going to.

She giggles and jumps through.

She turns into octo-form and grabs Hopper's head, causing him to yelp in suprise.

"-and this is my...partner. Octoling."

"Is her name octoling?"

"No, I'm just too lazy to find her real name."

Octoling smiles.

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( June 10th ) ( 15 )

Aurie and Lily lay in their shared bed, after they both moved out of their houses.

"I couldn't imagine living without you."

Aurie smiles and tightens her grip on Lily.

"I couldn't imagine anything without you!"

"That's so cheesy."

"Quiet, it's true."

Lily giggles and kisses Aurie, who returns it happily.

"So what should we do now?"

Aurie shrugs.

"I dunno. We still got one year of high school left, so..."

"I know what we're gonna do during school, I'm asking what are we doing for summer!"

"Oh, well, maybe we could take a vacation or something. There's not much to do around here after all."

"Maybe we should sneak out to inkopolis? They've got plenty of stuff there."

Aurie looks at her, suprised.

"Inkopolis?! They'll kill us there!"

"Nah, I've snuck my way in with a disguise several times. They'll never suspect a thing!"

Aurie doesn't seem entirely convinced.

"Alright... But what will we do there?"

"Hang out. You'd be surprised how interesting it is to just walk around."

"But...what about when we have to..."

"We'll find some private spot. It'll be fine, trust me."

Aurie smiles and gets up.

"Alright. We can go sometime in July. For now, let's finish unpacking before the urge hits us again, alright?"

Lily nods and gets up as well.

"We don't have much stuff left, shouldn't take more than an hour."

Aurie grins and pulls Lily close.

"Not if I have to stop every 2 seconds to make out with you~"

Lily giggles and pulls Aurie in, and they don't let go for several minutes.

"You watched me masturbate the day we met."

Lily bursts out laughing.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! I can't believe we ended up here!"

Aurie hugs Lily.

"I'm glad we did. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-segmentline-

( Anthony ) ( June 25th ) ( 14 )

Summer brought several changes to the way the three of them hung out.

The first was that Anthony had sports galore, and was only around on select weekdays.

The second was that Devin was taking summer classes. Out of choice. The other two never stopped teasing him for that.

"Dude, why would you take school if you have the option not to?"

"Because it prepares me better. You should try it."

"Uh, no."

So they didn't hang out as much as they used to. They didn't mind, they had other things to do.

However, there was one day a week where they all would always be able to meet up. It depended on their schedules, but it was usually Monday.

"Hey guys."

Anthony finally arrives after the other waited almost an hour.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?"

"Coach held the team there because someone filled his thermos with ink instead of water."

They both laugh.

"Wow, that's needlessly cruel, who did it?!"

Anthony shrugs.

"No idea."

Devin groans.

"Damn, I was hoping for a story on how he got away!"

Anthony shrugs.

"All I know is that the coach caught someone."

Devin stands up.

"Well find out more and tell us when we meet up again, because I've gotta go."

Casey goes wide eyed, while Anthony sighs.

"What is it this time?"

"Class was called early."

Anthony groans.

"Again? That teacher is the most inconsistent squid ever."

Devin shrugs and walks away.

Anthony sits down with Casey.

"What now?"

Casey stutters.

"You...alright?"

Casey sighs.

"Not really. I've got a lot on my mind."

Anthony pats him on the shoulder.

"Don't stress too much. I'm sure whatever is bothering you can't be too bad."

Casey smiles, and turns away from Anthony.

"Me and you should meet up more. We do have the more open schedules after all."

Anthony nods.

"Can you be here on Friday?"

Casey nods.

"Alright, we can meet then. But for now, let's go bowling. I'm looking forward to beating you again!"

Casey grins and gets up.

"In your dreams. You got lucky last time, I'll win for sure this time!"

Anthony gets up and snickers.

"Yeah, alright."

-segmentline-

( Arron ) ( July 28th ) ( 14 )

While they hadn't managed to get enough money for the house they wanted, they did keep playing turf wars as much as they could.

Arron still went to Sam's house, this time under the excuse that she was asking for some summer tutoring. What they actually did was make out. A lot.

Today was the day though, they would finally get enough money to afford their new house!

That is, if Arron's parents would just let him leave already.

"Son, you need to stay here today! We have friends coming over, and you need to be here!"

Arron sighs.

"Dad, c'mon. You only give me so much time for turf wars, I can't be wasting it!"

Arron's dad scoffs.

"You can set aside one day of playing the egregious sport for your family, can't you?"

"Not really!"

His dad huffs and drags him to his room.

"You can stay in here until they arrive. And try to freshen up a bit, you look like you were hanging around with low lifes."

He closes the door.

Arron growls.

"No, not this time. I'm getting out of here."

He turns to the window and grins.

"Well, better than just staying here."

He opens it and looks around.

"Good, no one around."

He hops out the window, landing on his feet this time.

"I hope I'm not too late..."

He starts sprinting torward the plaza.

He gets there fairly quickly, and starts looking around for Sam.

"Over here!"

Arron turns around, and Sam is sitting on a bench.

"Oh, I thought you went home."

"Nah, I knew your parents would keep you over one of these days."

"I snuck out the window, so if we're gonna do this, we have to go now."

Sam blinks.

"Well, we need to get 3000 more credits. That's two games."

Arron nods.

"Let's get a move on then!"

They run into the tower, and they quickly find a lobby.

The first match goes without problems. They easily win, and are about to find another lobby.

"ARRON!"

Arron yelps and turns around to see his parents strutting torward them.

Arron chuckles.

"Wow, that's sad. They can't even stop being consious of their self image."

Sam glares at him.

"Oh, right. We should run."

Arron grabs Sam's arm and they run into another lobby.

"C'mon, start..."

Just as Arron's parents arrive at the room, the game starts and the players are teleported away.

Arron's dad growls.

"He's in so much trouble when he gets back..."

Arron starts panicking when they start their match.

"I'm screwed! They'll never let me move out after this!"

Sam pulls him into a hug.

"It'll be fine. But for now, we need to win!"

Arron takes a deep breath and nods.

"You're right. Let's do this."

Even though the both of them were worried and under considerable stress, they still managed to win.

"YES! WE DID IT!"

Sam nods, and quickly pulls Arron out of the lobby and out of the tower.

"We need to go get the house, NOW."

Arron nods, and they begin running, when they hear a yell behind them.

"ARRON, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Arron gulps.

"Hurry, hurry!"

Arron's parents gave up with the strutting, actually choosing to run this time.

"LET GO OF OUR SON!"

Sam chuckles.

"Not happening, I like him too much."

She takes a sudden change in direction, heading through an alley.

"Hope your parents like going through alleys!"

Arron laughs.

"Good thinking!"

They exit the alley from the other side, and continue their run to the house.

"Almost there!"

They round a corner and see the owner of the house looking at his watch.

"WE'RE HERE!"

The owner jumps, and sighs.

"Good, I thought you wouldn't show. Got the money?"

Sam passes him a bag full of credits.

"Mm. Good. The house is yours."

The owner tosses them two sets of keys.

"It's a bit small, and there's only the one bedroom, but I'm sure neither of you mind."

Arron and Sam both nod.

The owner gives them a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll be going. Congrats."

He walks off, and Arron's parents come around the corner and yell at them.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Arron shrugs.

"Buying a house. What do you think? I think it's an upgrade from your stuffy place."

His parents gawk.

"I'll be over to collect my things in the morning."

His mom regains her composure first.

"H-How?! There's no way you made enough money from turf wars to do this...!"

Arron nods.

"I didn't, WE did."

Sam waves.

His dad blinks and growls.

"Don't tell me you're actually-"

Arron glares at him.

"I will date whoever I damn well please!"

His parents gasp, and Sam even looks suprised.

"A-Arron! Watch your mouth!"

Arron shakes his head.

"Nope. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore! I'm in my own house now!"

He turns to Sam and gives her a long kiss, surprising both her and his parents.

He sperates from her, and glares at his parents.

"You can leave now."

His parents stutter several things about "not being up to standard" and "you can't just blow us off".

"I SAID LEAVE!"

His parents take one last look at them both, before turning and leaving.

Sam recovers from all the shock she just experienced, and hugs Arron.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Neither can I, to be honest. C'mon. Let's get some of your stuff in."

Sam nods.

"I'll go get some of the boxes."

-segmentline-

( John ) ( August 30th ) ( 16 )

"Enjoying the show?"

John chuckles and looks over Wendy, who's laying naked on the ground.

"Yep. You were made to show it off."

Wendy sits up and grins.

"I am quite the looker, aren't I? Glad someone noticed."

"You did kinda shove yourself onto my desk."

Wendy shrugs.

"I guess. But I was the first girl aside from Julie to get near you without you telling me off."

John nods.

"I guess people I find interesting get priority."

"Aww, you find me interesting?"

"Of course I do, who else has a fetish for being observed?"

Wendy shrugs.

"No one I know. Speaking of which... Mind taking a look?"

John chuckles.

"Already? You're an addict, you know that?"

Wendy shrugs.

"It's just biology."

"Right."

John gets up and stares at Wendy's everything, and Wendy begins shaking.

"Oooh, yes..."

"How do you even get pleasure from this?"

Wendy moans.

"I...I don't know... It just- ooh! -feels really good..."

"What happens if I...?"

John places a hand on one of Wendy's breasts, which Wendy responds to by instantly finishing.

"Don't... Over stimulation..."

John removes the hand.

"Woah..."

Wendy takes a couple deep breaths.

"Hah... I can't be observed and touched at the same time, I'll lose my mind."

John nods.

"Noted."

Wendy stands up.

"Well, I should get going. I'm gonna need a shower."

"Alright. See you soon!"

Wendy waves and walks off.

John lies back down, staring at the simulation of a sky.

"Maybe one day I'll get out of here. I've always wanted to meet an inkling after all..."

He yawns.

"Well, I've got no responsibilites now. High schools over."

John sniffles.

"I should probably get a job though."

He chuckles.

"Eh, it can wait."

"John?"

John sits up and looks behind him.

"Julie? What are you doing out here?"

She walks up and sits down.

"I was out for a walk when I saw Wendy leaving. What were you guys doing?"

"Talking. And occasional staring."

Julie chuckles.

"So, no sex?"

"Nope."

"Hmm."

They stare at nothing for a bit.

"Do you like her?"

John shrugs.

"I find her interesting. I think we're just friends."

Julie nods.

"So, any plans?"

"Other than to one day escape this place? Not particularly."

"You want to leave? Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being expected to have sex with every girl I come across. I want some peace sometime, you know?"

Julie nods.

"Regardless, you still have to participate in breeding day."

John sighs.

"When's the next one?"

"October."

John scoffs.

"Great. But it's law, I suppose."

"Yeah..."

Another minute of staring at nothing.

"Didn't you say you were going into the military?"

"I didn't pass the exercise portion. Apparently, the written test is just to see if you can handle yourself down here."

"So they lied? Why?"

"No idea. But I didn't pass, so I didn't get in."

"Damn. What now?"

Julie shrugs.

"Maybe I'll start some sort of bodyguard business. I helped you a ton back in school, right?"

John nods.

"I could see that working."

John stands up.

"It's getting late. If you do end up starting that business, mind giving me a job?"

Julie stands up.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do."

"See you."

"Yep."

They walk off in separate directions.


	6. Year 2, odd circumstances

**You ever just do a double take on something you've written in the past? I did that with this chapter. I have a feeling I know exactly when I wrote this. Regardless, I like to think having some characters being the calm segments works well for the stories flow, like how Aurie and zodiac don't usually have anything bad happening in their segments, but Sarah and Fizz are both quite far down. I should stop stalling, I have more writing to do after all.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Fizz ) ( September 3rd ) ( 11 )

"Ugh, school's almost here."

Karl and Zoey both groan in unison.

"Whyyyyyy..."

Zoey flops backwards.

"This year's gonna suck."

Fizz chuckles.

"Luckily for me, I've got online classes this year."

Karl looks at him in disgust.

"Online classes? What are you, gay?"

Zoey holds in a laugh while fizz looks at him with a grin on his face.

"Uh...no."

Some music begins finding its way into the room.

Fizz listens for a moment.

"Is... Is that Rece?"

Fizz nods.

"I don't recognize the song though..."

Fizz stands up.

"I'll go check it out. You guys stay here, alright?"

Karl and Zoey nod, and collapse on the ground again.

Fizz exits the room and shuts the door, making his way to Rece's room.

He hears a muted trumpet.

~give up, if you wanna survive...~

He hears sniffling, and shaky singing.

~pick the sound back up, you've got to get on the song, lowly...~

Fizz pushes open the door.

~what's the point? It's funny 'till you're left to kill yourself, in this town.~

Rece is holding a knife over his wrist, singing along to the song, stumbling over every word.

~so what's the matter with me?~

Fizz yelps, and dives into the room, knocking the knife out of Rece's hands.

Rece doesn't react, untill he bursts out crying.

Fizz turns around and grabs Rece in a hug.

"Rece, c'mon, that's the third time..."

"I'm sorry..."

Fizz sighs.

"You didn't take your pills again, right?"

"I don't want the pills... I just want to be normal..."

Fizz lets him go and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You are normal. If you let it get to you this much, I won't be able to help you."

"I know... But they never stop..."

Someone groans from the front of the room.

Their dad is standing there, his arms crossed and an angry expression across his face.

"Fucking coward, can't even take some bullying."

Fizz growls.

"The fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm having a talk with my brother?!"

His dad grins.

"Oh? I'm interrupting some quality family bonding time? Awww."

Fizz stands up and glares at his dad.

"Get. Out."

"No. This is my house, you're the one who's leaving."

Fizz flips him off, and is backhanded immediately.

Fizz falls backwards and Rece whimpers.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Zoey and Karl come into the room, pushing past fizz's dad.

"Fizz!"

Zoey kneels down to look at fizz, while Karl steps in front of him.

"Did you do that?"

Fizz's dad chuckles.

"Yeah? Why, was it not obvious enough?"

Jess walks into the room.

"What's going on?"

Fizz growls.

"Take a guess."

Jess frowns.

"This again? C'mon, you can't keep hitting him!"

"I'll do what I want, I own this house!"

Rece starts crying again, and fizz gets up to hug him again.

"Its alright Rece, only a few more years of this garbage until you can leave."

His dad snorts.

"Whatever. I'll be in the kitchen."

He walks out.

Jess goes over to Rece.

"Did it happen again?"

Fizz nods.

"Oh, Rece, please..."

Karl groans.

"If you want fizz, I have that spare bedroom you can stay in."

Fizz shakes his head.

"I'm staying with Rece. He needs me and Jess."

Karl nods.

"The offer's always open."

Fizz nods.

"I'll keep it in mind."

Zoey stands up.

"Well... We should be going..."

"Sorry about this guys..."

They both nod and walk out.

Jess gets up as well.

"I need to go to work, are you gonna be ok?"

"I'll handle it, just go."

Jess reluctantly walks out.

"What's wrong Rece? Bullies getting you down again?"

Rece nods.

"They always pick on the tentacles... Why can't they just leave me alone..."

"You could always cut your tentacles..."

"No... I love my tentacles..."

Fizz smiles.

"They are quite nice. It's just a shame they cover your eyes."

Rece snickers.

"You don't like my eyes... Stop lying..."

"Why would assume that?"

"Because they're blue..."

"Why the hell would I hate them because they're blue? My favorite color is blue!"

"Says the squid with blue tentacles..."

Fizz chuckles.

"What? My tentacles are perfect."

"My eyes are bright blue though..."

"And?"

Rece turns and looks at fizz, who's got a confused face with a half smirk.

Rece starts snickering, which progresses into laughter.

"You look so stupid...!"

Fizz frowns.

"Hey, I'm trying to help here, don't insult me while I'm trying to help!"

"Sorry..."

Fizz stands up.

"How about we go for a walk? It'll clear your head."

Rece nods.

"Ok... Don't leave me alone, please..."

"I won't."

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( September 6th ) ( 15 )

Aurie and Lily took several trips to inkopolis over the summer, all of which they considered to be some of the most fun they had ever had. ( Aside from the sex of course.)

This time around, they were spying on inklings, and messing with a few of them.

"Shh! Shh!"

Aurie giggles, and covers her mouth.

The inkling below them looks around, angry.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lily sticks her tounge out at him, and Aurie tries not to laugh.

The inkling tries to rub the dye out of his tentacles, which turned his white tentacles grey.

"Ugh, it's gonna take forever to get all of this stuff out..."

He walks off.

Aurie and Lily jump down from their hiding place.

"Did you see the look on his face?! Priceless!"

Aurie straightens her wig and giggles.

"Yeah! How did you even get the dye in so fast?!"

Lily winks.

"Trade secret. Now..."

Lily grabs Aurie and pulls her closer.

"What's say we get some relaxation?"

Aurie bites her lip and kisses Lily.

"Just fuck me now, everytime you look at me that way it sends me into a frenzy!"

Lily practically rips Aurie's top off, before tackling her.

They discard the rest of their clothing, and quickly get into a 69 position.

They work on each other for some time, before they hear someone gasp.

They both scramble away from each other and look at the inkling at the entrance of the alley.

"O-o-o-octoling? N-naked o-octoling?!"

Aurie and Lily stand up and look at each other.

Aurie gasps.

"Your wig...!"

Lily feels her head, and looks down at the ground, where her wig is sitting.

"Oh no."

The inkling screams and runs out of the alley, yelling for help.

Aurie and Lily scramble to put their clothes back on.

"We need to run. NOW."

Aurie nods.

"Where to?"

"The other end of the alley! We can cut through and get to the grate!"

They run down the alley and run down the street to the plaza.

"HEY, STOP!"

They both yelp and dive into the grate into the plaza.

They exit the grate into octo valley.

"Holy shit..."

They grab each other in a hug.

"That was close."

Lily nods.

"Let's not have sex in an alleyway, eh?"

"Yeah. Yeah... I don't want to think about losing you."

"Same. We need to be more careful."

They look around.

"Wait, this isn't our grate..."

Lily gulps.

"Look."

Aurie turns, and a small shack can be seen not too far away from where they're standing.

"That's the new squidbeak splatoon's shack."

"Oh. Fuck."

The door to the shack opens, and an old man steps out and spots them.

They both freeze in shock.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?"

The old man walks closer.

"It's dangerous out here, don't you know that?"

They both stutter nonsense.

"Ugh, kids. Look, I'll show you back to the grate-"

"NO!"

They both flinch at their instinctive reflex.

The old man blinks.

"Um... Alright. Why don't you want to go back?"

"Because..."

"BECAUSE WE WERE BEING ATTACKED!"

Aurie stares at Lily in shock.

The old man looks confused.

"By... Inklings?"

"Yes!"

He chuckles.

"Alright, fine, but if you wanted to go back to the valley, you could've just said so."

They both look at each other.

"What?"

The old man waves them off.

"Your wigs aren't very convincing to someone as trained as me. Now off you go."

They both smile and nod, before taking off in the other direction.

"Who was that guy?"

"No idea!"

The old man chuckles.

"Maybe your going a bit soft in your old days, cuttlefish... Or maybe they were just some kids that didn't know better."

He turns and walks back to his shack.

-segmentline-

( Zodiac ) ( September 6th ) ( 15 )

"You're gonna work me to death..."

"Then I guess we'll be even."

Zodiac growls.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

Nathan grabs the slosher zodiac was holding, and replaces it with a n-zap.

"Go test this one."

"What, never used an n-zap before?"

"Of course I have, I just want to see how you perform with it."

Zodiac says his words back mockingly, before going into the training range.

"He's such an ass..."

He fires a few shots at one of the dummies, and sighs.

"I don't even need to do this."

Another inking walks in, his tentacles a mix of white and grey.

Zodiac hums.

"So, did you fail at dyeing them, or what?"

The inkling groans.

"Some shithead dumped a can of grey paint on me."

"Ouch. That's not gonna come out for a while."

"No shit."

He grabs the gun from zodiac and shoots three dummies without looking at them.

"I'm here to take out my anger. You probably don't want to be here."

"I got no choice."

The inkling looks confused.

"Why? The door's right there."

"The black tentacled inkling out there? He's basically blackmailing me to play turf with him."

"Really? How?"

"I electrocuted him, and he won't tell anybody as long as I play."

"Woah. That's... Woah."

"I'm zodiac, if you care."

"Joey. You seem to be in a predicament."

"Tell me about it."

Joey thinks for a moment.

"Maybe I could help? I have been looking for a team to play on."

Zodiac snorts.

"You don't want to play on Nathan's team. He's fucking terrible."

Joey shrugs.

"Then I guess we'll just have to carry."

Zodiac looks up at Joey.

"You REALLY want to do this?"

"Sure."

"Well, if we can get Nathan to agree."

Zodiac gets up and gestures to the door, and they both exit.

Nathan is messing with one of his weapons when he sees the two approaching.

"Done already? ...who's this?"

"This is Joey. He wants to join our team."

Nathan seems confused.

"He does? Why?"

Joey shrugs.

"I need a team, and you seem to be open."

"Ok then, sure. I wasn't expecting to be recruiting today..."

Joey nods.

"Well, I think my anger has left me. I'll see you guys around."

He passes a piece of paper with his number on it to zodiac, and walks off.

Nathan nods.

"Hmm. Good job. You should head home, I think I've tortured you enough today."

Zodiac rolls his eyes and speed walks off.

"Joey better be able to help me. I'm sick of Nathan already..."

-segmentline-

( Octoling ) ( 14 ) ( ? )

Octoling happily swings her legs back and forth while she sits on the desk.

"Having fun?"

Octoling nods.

Hopper smiles and messes with a radio.

"Good. Now if I could just get this damn thing to work..."

He bangs on the top of it and radio static is heard for about half a second.

He sighs.

"I dunno. Got any ideas?"

Octoling hops off the desk, and looks at the radio.

She huffs for a moment before shruging.

Hopper pouts.

"Shit. Well, it was worth a shot, right?"

Octoling nods.

Hopper cracks his neck.

"Guess we should get some sleep, huh?"

Octoling frowns.

"What, you don't want to sleep?"

Octoling shakes her head.

"Then what do you want to do?"

Octoling tugs on Hopper's arm and points to the picture area.

"What about it?"

Octoling drags hopper over and points at some of the pictures.

"Do you want me to explain them?"

Octoling nods.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?"

She points at a picture with hopper floating with knives all around him.

Hopper bites his lip.

"I'd rather not talk about that. It's... Personal."

Octoling looks annoyed, before pointing at another photo, the one with her in it.

Hopper grins.

"Ah, yes. Shouldn't you remember this? You were there."

Octoling nods, but gestures around.

"Oh, why is it here? Because it was important. That's why these are all here."

Octoling smiles and hugs hopper, before pointing at another one.

Hopper takes a deep breath.

She's pointing at the one where he is injured, and his eyes are glowing blue.

"Uh..."

Octoling looks at him, expectingly.

"That... Was the best day of my life. That's all you need to know."

Octoling looks disappointed.

"Anything else?"

Octoling looks around, and points at a revolver across the room.

"That's the revolver i used when I got stuck in a theater full of zombies. In 1954. I had the power to travel through time last summer."

Octoling seems satisfied, and she runs back to the bedding area.

Hopper follows her back.

"So, are you taking the 'bed'?"

Octoling shakes her head.

"If you say so."

Hopper lays down and stretches out.

Octoling turns into an octopus, and jumps onto Hopper's chest.

"Oh, I see. You sure?"

Octoling flops around a bit.

"That's a yes, then?"

Hopper summons a blanket, and pulls it over himself and octoling.

Octoling wiggles out of the blanket and turns back to humanoid form.

She looks at hopper and gives him a warm smiles before turning away and settling in.

"Goodnight, octoling."

-segmentline-

( Arron ) ( 14 ) ( September 16th )

"How are we looking today?"

Sam looks at the board, and shrugs.

"Seems good. We might be kinda screwed on the third round though."

"We'll handle it, we always do."

Sam hugs Arron.

"Last day of turf before school starts!"

"Don't remind me."

"High school won't be that bad..."

"With you, no."

Sam chuckles and pushes him away.

"Stop being so cheesy!"

Arron laughs and walks torward the lobby.

"C'mon, we got games to play."

They go into the lobby, and enter their names.

"So, how's your arm?"

Arron stretches it out and moves it around.

"All good. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? I don't want you dislocating it again."

"I'm fine, I wouldn't be here if I thought I wasn't."

"ALL TEAMS SIGNED UP FOR ROUND ONE PLEAE REPORT TO THE TELEPORTER!"

"That's us."

They get up, give each other a quick kiss, and go into the room.

The game goes well for them, and they return to the lobby.

"Nice flank near the end, you saved me."

Arron nods.

"Not a problem. Don't push up so much though."

"Yeah, that roller baited me good. How long until our next match?"

"About half an hour."

"Ooh, then let's get some lunch!"

She grabs Arron's hand and pulls him out of the building.

"Alright! Don't pull me so hard!"

Sam lets go and giggles.

"Where do you want to go? We don't have much time."

Arron shrugs and holds out his arm again.

"Just drag me somewhere, it's easier."

Sam smirks and grabs his arm, pulling him down another street.

They arrive at a small corner shop.

"So, what do you like about this place?"

"It's got great pizza. Now hurry up, we've only got like 20 minutes!"

They enter the shop, order the pizza, and sit down.

"I'm gonna miss being around you all the time."

Arron snickers.

"Sam, we live in the same house."

"So? Half a day without you is unbearable!"

"Now who's being cheesy?"

"Oh, fuck off!"

She taps her fingers on the table.

"You know, I'm kinda worried about your parents."

Arron groans.

"Why?"

"They don't seem happy with us. Do you think might... Try something?"

Arron blinks.

"Oh shit, you're right. They would never want to have a son who was dating someone like you."

"I don't know if I should be hurt by that."

Arron looks at Sam, who's looking at him, somewhat annoyed.

"Sam, I love you."

Sam seems to freeze in shock.

"But they, do not. And we should probably be prepared if they try something."

Sam gets out of her shock, and nods.

"Yeah, you're right. But what do we prepare for?"

Arron shrugs.

"I have no idea. Let's try to stick together though, alright? They might try to kidnap you while you're alone or something."

Sam shivers.

"That's... Not fun to think about."

Their pizza is set on the table, and they begin eating.

"Wow, this is good. But we only have another 5 minutes."

"Then stuff it down!"

They essentially inhale their pizza, leave a bunch of credits for the bill, and scramble out.

"MOVE!"

Arron scoffs.

"IS THIS NOT WHAT I'M DOING?"

They burst into the tower.

"Are we too late for round 2?!"

The receptionist shrugs.

"Nope. Just get to the teleporter."

They both sigh in relief and walk to the teleporter.

"Well, the pizza was good."

Sam laughs.

"Yeah. Now let's win this."

-segmentline-

( Anthony ) ( 14 ) ( September 30th )

~busted... And... Blue~

"You actually like this?"

Anthony glares at Devin.

"You don't?"

Casey chuckles.

"I mean, I like it. It's peaceful."

"I think it's fucking boring."

Anthony looks at Devin in disbelief.

"EXCUSE me?!"

"There's like nothing but a beat and some vocals."

"You did not just say that."

Devin shrugs.

"It's just not my type of music."

Anthony scoffs.

"Yeah, you like the weird stuff."

Casey nods.

"You do like really odd music."

"I have odd musical tastes, it's not my fault."

Anthony shrugs.

"Whatever. What do you guys want to do now?"

"Well, I have to go, so you guys figure it out."

Devin gets up and walks out.

Casey and Anthony look at each other.

"I need to talk to you."

Anthony blinks.

"About what?"

Casey shuffles in place, and sighs.

"Uh... I like you?"

Anthony tries to process what he just heard, while Casey buries his face in his hands.

"You... You what?"

"I like you...?"

Anthony takes a deep breath.

"Oh."

"You don't like me back, do you?"

"No, I do. I just didn't think you were gay..."

Casey chuckles.

"Surprise...!"

Anthony grabs Casey and pulls him closer.

"We can't tell Devin."

Casey nods.

Anthony smiles and kisses Casey, who's caught off guard but still tries to return it.

Casey falls backwards, collapsing backwards onto the bed as they keep kissing.

Anthony stops, and Casey takes a few short breaths before sighing.

"I have been waiting for this for so long."

"So have I."

Casey grins.

"Unfortunately, I have to go. I'll see you some other time."

Anthony groans.

"Damn. See you around then."

Casey gets up from the bed, gives Anthony another kiss, and leaves.

Anthony smiles.

"Well, that was... Unexpected."

He restarts the song that was playing on his stereo.


	7. Year 2, the nice break

**Merry Christmas everyone! My present to you is a chapter with only nice things! No big problems this time, just one small conflict! Now if you'll excuse me I just got like four new games and I need to binge play all of them immediately.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Sarah ) ( 13 ) ( November 14th )

Sarah shudders as she looks at her backpack.

"Do I have to go...?"

Nick pats her shoulder and nods.

"You can't be missing too much more school. Me and Jennifer got you, alright?"

Sarah slowly nods and picks up her backpack.

"Stay close to me, please?"

"Of course."

Victoria comes into the room and hugs Sarah.

"Stay safe. You'll be alright."

Sarah nods.

"Come on... Let's get this over with."

She grabs Nick's hand and points forward.

Nick snickers and pulls her along.

"You won't let me out of your sight, right?"

"Sarah. I promise. HE, is in jail, you have nothing to worry about."

Sarah takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, alright."

They walk to the school, with Sarah staying as close to Nick as possible.

"Almost there. You doing alright?"

Sarah lets out a whimper.

"I'm terrified."

Nick stops and turns around to face sarah.

"Sarah. Me and Jennifer will ALWAYS be next to you, alright? No one will be beside you except us."

Sarah hugs Nick.

"Thank you."

Nick returns the hug and turns around again.

"Stay close to me."

Sarah grabs Nick's hand and they make their way into the school.

"Alright, let's get you to the-"

He's interrupted as a crowd of people surround them and begin asking an insane amount of questions.

Sarah panics and dives to the floor while curling up into a ball.

The crowd pushes Nick back and starts questioning Sarah.

Sarah starts freaking out, and she screams before starting to cry.

Nick pushes through the crowd and kneels next to Sarah.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! SHE NEEDS SPACE, GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

The crowd slowly disperses, with some people staring at them from down the hall.

"Sarah, shhh, it's alright. They're all gone."

Sarah doesn't stop crying, but she does uncurl herself.

Nick rubs her tentacles, which seems to relax her a bit.

"Glad you've gotten used to this."

"I-it feels n-nicer everytime..."

Nick nods.

"It's hard to get someone to respond to this. I'm glad you do."

"Can you s-sing that song I like?"

Nick rolls his eyes.

"Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something."

Sarah smiles and wipes her eyes.

"I feel better now. Just... Please don't let that happen again."

Nick nods and helps her up.

"Let's get you to class."

He leads Sarah to the classroom and sits her down.

"Jennifer has this class, so just watch for her, ok? I need to go."

"No, don't leave me please..."

"I have to. Don't worry, Jennifer will be here soon."

Nick gets up, walks to the door, and gives a smile to Sarah before leaving.

As soon as he leaves, Sarah starts shaking and breathing quickly.

"No, no! He's gonna find me!"

She grabs her head and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Sarah? SARAH!"

She open her eyes and sees Jennifer looking at her, worried.

She sighs in relief.

"I thought I was alone..."

Jennifer smirks and flicks her head.

"You were alone for like a minute. You're fine. Trust me."

Jennifer sits down in the seat next to Sarah.

They grin at each other and class begins.

Soon, at lunch, the three of them sit at their table.

Jennifer takes a bite of her food and looks at Nick.

"How's Hailey doing?"

Nick sighs.

"She's still in recovery. It might be a while before we see her again."

Sarah puts her head down.

Nick pats her head.

"You doing alright?"

"No."

Nick sighs, and lifts her up to hug her.

"It's ok."

"It really isn't."

Jennifer joins in on the hug.

"You'll get over this someday."

"No I won't."

Nick frowns and starts rubbing Sarah's tentacles.

She sighs and slowly falls asleep.

The other two slowly let her down onto the table again.

"You like her, don't you?"

Nick nods.

"But it would be wrong to try anything right now. Don't tell her, alright?"

"I won't. You're really good at taking care of her, you know that? She trusts you more than anyone."

"She trusts you as well. I'm not the only one she places an insane amount of trust in."

Jennifer nods.

"Should we skip class and watch over her?"

Nick nods.

"Agreed."

-segmentline-

( John ) ( November 28th ) ( 16 )

"So, how's that business thing going?"

Julie shrugs.

"I'm getting somewhere. I'm waiting for a response back on my loan request."

John nods and eats the rest of his chocolate.

"Let me know if that job opportunity becomes available. I need some money."

"Don't worry, I'll find somewhere for you. But I have to get everything situated first."

"Where are you gonna run it from?"

"There's this abandoned lot near the residential area. It's pretty big, so space won't be an issue."

"How much space do you need for a bodyguard business?"

"You'd be suprised."

She yawns, and looks around.

"Still thinking of running away?"

John nods.

"But I need money for that. Hence the urgency."

"I don't blame you. It seems so much better up there."

John nods.

"I want to find some inkling to be around. One that won't base me on my sex ability."

"Where does that place me?"

"You're odd. Why don't you want to have sex again?"

"I find it pointless. I don't feel anything when I do it, it might be a condition."

"That sucks."

"I can live without it. Now, about that movie you wanted to see?"

"Yeah, it's on in 10. Come on, we better get moving."

They start down the street, talking about various ways they could get the business started.

"Flyers maybe? Or maybe we could just pay for an advertisement."

"Too expensive. We might just have to have a recommendation system."

"Oh, hey!"

They turn to their left, where Wendy is leaning against a lamp post with only a skirt on.

"You out for a walk Wendy? Or just fishing for attention?"

Wendy shrugs.

"I felt like feeling the cold night air on me. But, law says you can't go out COMPLETELY naked, so..."

Wendy walks over to them and joins their walk.

"Where are you two off to so late?"

"The movie theater."

Wendy looks at the two of them.

"So-"

"It's not a date."

"Oh, alright."

Julie rolls her eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Wendy thinks for a moment.

"Nope. Who else do you think I talk to?"

John laughs, and Julie rolls her eyes again.

"You're ridiculous, you know that? I take it that skirt is the only thing you're wearing?"

"Yep! No shirt, no shoes, no underwear, just the skirt!"

"Skank."

Wendy chuckles.

"Hey, that may be true, but it feels soooo nice. Athough I doubt you would know."

Julie flinches and turns to glare at Wendy.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't feel pleasure, right?"

Julie narrows her eyes.

"How did you know that."

Wendy looks confused, and pulls up her phone, where a social media site is up.

Julie takes the phone and reads the post by someone named "iknowallyoursecretslol".

"Julie is unable to feel any kind of sexual pleasure, which is unfortunate for her. Someone should see if there's a cure for that!"

Julie hands the phone back and punches a nearby wall, which does nothing but make Wendy and John jump in suprise.

"Whoever posted that, I will rip their throat out."

John looks at the post.

"How would this person know that anyway? You only just told me tonight."

"Maybe they were spying on you guys?"

"Maybe- wait a minute. YOU!"

Wendy raises her eyebrow and crosses her arm.

"Me?"

"Yeah! You were out here, weren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I came out here to be almost naked and kinda cold."

John snickers.

"I still don't know why you would do that."

"Because she wouldn't! She was clearly spying on us!"

"Now let's not jump to conclusions..."

"Yeah, I wasn't out here because I was spying on you."

Julie grinds her teeth.

"Look, we're gonna miss the movie...!"

"No, I'm not done-"

John takes her by the arm and drags her off.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

She tries to struggle, but John glares at her and she stops.

"Look, let's just see the movie, alright?"

Julie groans and shakes John off.

"Fine."

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( December 15th ) ( 15 )

"This is boring."

Aurie picks her head up off of her desk and looks at Lily.

"You don't say?"

Lily snickers.

"QUIET!"

Aurie and Lily snap to attention, and the teacher glares at them before resuming his lesson.

Lily sighs and puts her head down on the desk, facing Aurie.

Aurie does the same, facing Lily.

Lily sticks her tounge at Aurie.

Aurie frowns and exaggerates a glare back at her.

Lily covers a chuckle.

Aurie bites her lip and smiles, and Lily goes wide eyed.

"Now?"

"Now."

Lily smiles, and they both jump up in unison and shout:

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

The teacher looks at the both of them.

"Alright... Be back quickly."

A couple of kids snicker.

"Yeah, right!"

Aurie and Lily grin and run out of the room.

"You think we should keep doing that?"

"What, escaping like that? It's alright, we got some backup."

"Those guys are the best."

Lily nods.

"Now... Let's have some fun!"

The push open the door of the bathroom and begin making out as they enter.

They fall to the floor, slowly discarding their clothing.

"Yes, please, oh I've missed this..."

Aurie starts sucking on one of Lily's breasts, and Lily moans loudly and puts her hand on Aurie's pussy.

Aurie shivers and grinds on her hand, moving her head back up to kiss Lily again.

"I love you so much..."

Lily nods and pulls her back in.

Aurie breaks away and moves downward.

"Aurie, I love you so much that I can't imagine a time without you anymore!"

"Never leave me Lily... I want to be with you forever..."

Aurie begins moving her tounge before Lily can respond.

Lily gives up on holding herself and let's her head fall back.

"I would never leave you... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

She finishes soon after that.

"Can... Can we just cuddle for a bit?"

Aurie smiles and drags herself up so she's laying on Lily's chest.

"We should probably get out of here. Someone's bound to come in."

Lily murmurs an agreement and grabs one of the shirts.

"Wanna cuddle on the floor of the classroom?"

Aurie nods.

They quickly re-dress and are about to leave when the door opens again.

Marina enters, and looks at the two.

"Is this the before, or after?"

"The after. We were about to leave."

"Aww..."

Lily pulls marina closer.

"If you come back in two days, we will include you~!"

Marina grins.

"I'm looking forward to it. Enjoy yourself you two!"

She walks past them, and Lily and Aurie kiss one more time before exiting.

"You know I would never leave you, right?"

Aurie nods.

"I love you more than anything. However cheesy that sounds, it's true. When we were caught back in inkopolis, I wasn't worried about me. I was worried about you."

"That rhymed."

"Shut up and cuddle with me."

They enter the classroom, and go to their desks, where they don't sit down, and instead get on the floor.

"What are you two doing back there?"

Aurie sticks her head above the desks.

"Cuddling! Don't mind us."

She sinks back down, and the teacher rolls his eyes and turns back torward the board.

Aurie gets back to laying on Lily's chest.

"Hey."

Lily chuckles and pulls Aurie closer.

"Hey."

"You look amazing today."

"So do you."

"I want to be with you forever..."

Lily brings Aurie up and kisses her.

"And you will. I'm not going anywhere."

Aurie smiles and relaxes into Lily.

"Don't fall asleep, the bell rings soon."

"Oh who cares..."

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( December 17th ) ( 12 )

"Mmm..."

"You ok?"

Fizz lifts his head off the gym floor.

"Let me think. No."

Zoey helps him up, and Rece walks over.

"What happened...?"

Fizz cracks his knuckles.

"I tripped. Simple as that. Don't worry about it though, I'm fine."

"You've got a inky nose..."

Fizz frowns and feels the spot under his nose.

Some blue ink covers his fingers.

"Oh. Well, rip me then, eh? I'll be back in a bit."

He waves at the others and leaves the gym.

"Do I go to the office or the bathroom?"

He shrugs and goes to the office.

The secretary takes a look at him and tosses a box of tissues at him, which he catches.

"Thanks."

"Sit down and clean yourself up."

Fizz rolls his eyes and sits down.

He starts cleaning his nose, when another guy walks in.

"Another fight, Marshall?"

"Yep. Call em up."

The secretary groans and picks up her phone.

"Go sit down."

Marshall grins and takes the seat next to Fizz.

"Hey. What happened to you?"

"I tripped."

Marshall frowns.

"Damn, I was hoping you would say you got into a fight too."

Fizz glares at him.

"You seem to be happy about getting into a fight."

He shrugs.

"School is boring. So I make it interesting by attacking people."

Fizz leans away from him.

"Relax, I only attack people I don't like. I just met you, so I wouldn't know yet."

"Yeah, because that's reassuring."

Marshall frowns.

"You don't seem to like me very much."

"I just met you, and you've already indirectly threatened me."

"Fair. You seem young. 7th grade I'm assuming?"

"Yeah, why? Are you in 8th?"

"Probably? I lost track after I got expelled for the third time."

"What."

"It was a fluke the first time. The other two were because those schools sucked."

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well. It was... Interesting meeting you, but my nose is clear, and it's time for me to go."

He stands up and throws his tissues in the garbage.

Marshall waves at him.

"See you around, blue head."

Fizz scowls and exits the room.

"What is with that guy..."

"Who?"

Fizz swings around, where aulbrey is leaning over the drinking fountain.

"That guy in there. Marshall, I think."

Aulbrey chokes on her water and coughs.

"You actually talked to him?!"

Fizz nods.

"He was... Very up front about his violent tendencies."

Aulbrey grabs fizz's shirt and pulls him to her eye level.

"What did he tell you?!"

"Woah, woah! He just said he had gotten expelled and that he had gotten into a fight!"

Aulbrey shoves him away, causing him to stumble back and fall on the floor.

"Good. I told him not to say anything."

"About what...?"

Aulbrey blinks.

"Uh... Nothing! Go back to class you... you... Oh, whatever, just fuck off!"

She does another glare at fizz before turning and leaving.

Fizz puts a hand on his head and looks around, confused.

"What is WRONG with people?! I just wanted to clean my inky nose!"

He stands up and stumbles back to the gym.

He sits down on the sideline, where Karl comes over and looks at him.

"What happened? You look upset."

"I'm... Fuck if I know, to be honest."

Karl shrugs and goes back into the court.

-segmentline-

( Octoling ) ( ? ) ( 14 )

Hopper walks out of a portal back into the void.

Octoling smiles and runs over to him.

He ignores her and walks over to the bedding area.

Octoling loses her smile and tilts her head.

He collapses onto the "bed", and sighs.

"Someday, I will go back. And when that day comes, it will be a great day."

Octoling frowns and looks at the fanfic sheet.

A line appears over a fanfic called "mending time".

Octoling hums.

She turns back to hopper.

She opens her mouth, before closing it and biting her lip.

She walks over to hopper, who turns to her.

"Oh... Sorry octoling. I'm not really up for anything right now."

Octoling takes a deep breath.

"Are you ok?"

Hopper sits up straight and gawks at octoling.

"Wha-you-talking?!"

Octoling smiles.

"I'm ready to talk now... But first."

She grabs hopper in a hug and squeezes him.

Hopper sighs.

"Thank you. Mending time was just such a nice place, it felt like home for once."

Octoling nods.

"Take all the time you need before heading to the next one. I'm here for you."

Hopper chuckles.

"Haven't heard anyone say that in a long time."

Octoling releases him, and stands up.

"Really? You've been in a bunch of universes and no one has ever said that to you?"

"Nope. It's usually me saying it."

Octoling frowns.

"That's sad. I'm sorry."

Hopper lays back down.

"It's not a big deal. Anyway, what's the next place I need to go to?"

"Requiem of the splattered."

"The one with the zombies? Cool, a break. I should be going, the sooner I finish everything on that paper, the better."

"You can take some time to compose yourself, if you want..."

Hopper stands up.

"No, I'm fine. Moving on is for the best."

He opens a portal.

"See you later. Maybe when I come back you can tell me your name."

He exits.

Octoling grins.

"No, I don't think I will. At least... Not for a long while."

She giggles.

-segmentline-

Year 2 has ended! That was fucking long, and we still got 4 more years to go!

Of course, as per usual, I'll be adding another character to the lineup this time around! So be ready for that.

Aurie's quite fun to write, I must admit. I think my least favorite would be Anthony?

Anyway I'm gonna stop stalling, here we go into year 3!


	8. Year 3, time waits for no plot threads

**Year three begins, funnily enough pretty close to when this year ends. How was everybody's Christmas? Good I hope. I nearly forgot to post today because I was too busy fixing my stupid messaging app as well as playing my new games. I think I'm nearly halfway done with one... Regardless, you didn't come here to listen to me ramble about my life, you came to read my stupid story! So I won't keep you. Go on, just scroll down a bit.**

 **-chapterstart-**

YEAR 3: Dread

-yearstart-

( Arron ) ( January 3rd ) ( 14 )

Arron places a cup down on his table, and nods.

"This place is starting to actually look filled out."

Sam nods.

"Yeah, it looks really nice!"

"You look nicer though."

"I SWEAR-"

Sam shoves Arron back.

"What, am I not allowed to complement you?"

Sam sticks her tounge out at him.

Arron smirks and runs at her.

"Come here!"

Sam yelps and takes off in the other direction, with Arron running after her.

"No! Get away!"

"I'm gonna get you!"

Arron catches up to Sam and tackles her.

"Gotcha!"

Sam starts giggling like crazy.

"You got me! Hahah!"

They stare at each other while Sam calms down.

They start making out, until they hear a knock at the door.

Arron groans and gets up off of Sam.

"Who is it?"

There's no answer, but the knocking gets louder.

He looks back at Sam, who shrugs.

He looks through the peephole and sees no one.

"I can't see anyone..."

Sam bites her lip.

"I don't know if you should open that..."

Arron gulps, and slowly opens the door.

"H-hello?"

He looks around and still sees no one.

He hears a muffled scream behind him and swings around.

A man in a trench coat is trying to carry Sam off.

"HEY!"

The man turns and runs to a nearby window, when Arron tackles him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Sam wrestles her way out of the man's hands, and stands up.

"Holy shit. I was almost kidnapped."

Arron and the man are still fighting, when the man suddenly slips away and runs out the door.

Arron gets up and straightens his shirt.

"What's his deal?!"

Sam gasps.

"You don't think your parents...?"

Arron goes wide eyed.

"They... Oh, I swear if they did..."

Sam runs over and hugs Arron.

"I'm not leaving your side anymore."

Arron hugs her tightly.

"I can't protect you constantly. I'm sorry."

Sam buries her face into Arron's shoulder.

"What... What will they do to me...?'

"I don't know."

Sam begins crying, with Arron rubbing her back.

"Shh... It's ok. We'll figure something out."

"I don't want to leave you..."

Arron lets go of her and takes her to the couch.

"I'm not letting you get taken away. You... You need to leave."

Sam shakes her head.

"Absolutely not. I'm not leaving you."

Arron sighs.

"I don't want you to get taken away. If you leave, there's no danger of that."

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU."

Arron blinks.

"Woah."

Sam smiles.

"Sorry. I just refuse to leave."

Arron sighs.

"Alright. I'll protect you the best I can. We're gonna have to figure out some system to warn us."

Sam hums.

"Ooh! What if I wear an alarm of some kind?"

Arron shrugs.

"I have no idea how that would work."

Sam pulls put her phone.

"My phone has a sensor alarm! If I keep it in me, I can trigger it if someone tries to take me!"

Arron nods.

"If you think it will work... But if I wake up and you're missing, I'll never forgive myself."

Sam smiles.

"Aww, that's sweet. But I won't get kidnapped. I promise."

Arron hugs Sam again.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you."

Sam giggles.

"I love you too. I'm not gonna leave you just because someone's trying to kidnap me."

"Glad to hear it. Now... Where were we?"

Sam grins and shoves him into another kiss.

Arron falls backwards, and they continue to make out on top of each other.

"I love you so much..."

Arron mumbles something, before restarting the kiss.

Sam moans and tugs on Arron's shirt.

Arron separates and looks at Sam intensely.

"Are you sure...?"

Sam groans.

"Yes, please! If I'm in danger of anything, I refuse to go down without fucking you first!"

Sam pulls Arron back into the kiss.

While they kiss, Arron starts moving Sam's shirt off.

They continue taking each other's clothes off until they are both completely naked and still making out.

"I'm ready..."

Arron nods.

Sam slowly lowers herself onto Arron, gasping in pleasure the moment they touch.

"Oooh~ that feels so nice...!"

Arron takes a deep breath.

"No kidding..."

Sam starts moving, slowly at first but gradually getting faster.

"Holy shit, I love this~!"

Arron muffles a moan and kisses Sam again.

"Stop, stop!"

Sam stops and pulls herself off.

"Y-yeah... Hold on..."

She scoots down the couch and takes a bunch of his dick into her mouth.

Arron pants.

She starts going up and down, stopping to lick the tip.

Arron bites him lip and cums, emptying himself into Sam's mouth.

Sam swallows it and sits up.

"That... Was amazing."

Arron nods.

"Definitely. But we should probably get in the shower, we have school tomorrow."

Sam yawns.

"Nah, I'm just gonna sleep..."

She scoots onto Arron's chest and nestles into it.

"Right here. Love you, goodnight."

Arron rolls his eyes and puts an arm over Sam.

"Love you too."

-segmentline-

( Zodiac ) ( January 15th ) ( 15 )

Zodiac inspects a slosher.

"Inkzooka... Why couldn't there be a slosher with a bubbler?"

Joey snickers.

"The tri-slosher has a bubbler, if you-"

"I am not using that disgrace of a weapon."

Joey shrugs.

"Your loss. Guess you'll just have to deal with the inkzooka."

Zodiac glares at Joey and picks up the normal slosher.

"Whatever. I can handle it."

"Sure, sure. Now, where the hell is Nathan?"

"Who knows? Probably looking for some other way to torture me."

"He's probably just late."

Just as he says this, Nathan walks around the corner.

"H-hi guys."

Zodiac looks at him, confused.

"I thought the drink you have was supposed to stop that stutter?"

Nathan twitches and sits down.

"S-some-one s-stole it."

"Who would steal it? Are you sure you didn't just lose it?'

Nathan shakes his head and twitches violently.

"I-I know w-who s-stole it. Y-you guys d-do whatever, I-I-I'm gonna g-get it back."

He twitches one more time and stumbles off.

Zodiac and Joey grin at each other.

"Whole day to ourselves?"

Joey rubs his hands together.

"Wanna go sneak into octo valley?"

Zodiac blinks.

"Yes."

They jump up and scramble across the plaza.

"Oh, this is gonna be great!"

They jump one by one into the grate.

When they exit, Joey loses his footing and rolls down the hill nearby.

Zodiac enters a moment later, and slips the moment he lands.

They slide down the hill and fall into the crevice below.

"OWWW."

Zodiac lands next to him.

"Fuck, did someone slick up the ground up there?"

Joey gets up and looks around.

"Dude. We're stuck."

Zodiac picks his head up and looks at the edge of the ravine.

"Oh. Fuck."

"We need to get help. Come on, get up."

Joey helps zodiac up.

"How are we going to get help? The octarians will kill us on sight!"

Joey groans.

" I dunno, let's find a damn ladder or something!"

They start walking through the crevice, which eventually gives way to a road.

"Let's hope there's not anyone around..."

They walk down the street.

"This place is desolate a hell. Where is everybody?"

Zodiac looks at Joey with a blank stare.

"What? I wanna see at least one octoling before we leave."

They hear some yelling from around a corner.

Zodiac shushes Joey and peeks around the corner.

Two octolings are yelling at each other. One of them seems to be afraid.

Joey peeks around the corner too.

"Maybe we can sneak by them?"

Zodiac shrugs.

"Maybe. Let's hear them out for a bit first."

The shorter octoling backs up a bit.

"I didn't mean to..."

The taller one grabs her and pulls her back forward.

"I don't care if you MEANT to, you still did it. And now we have a problem!"

"Please... I didn't mean it..."

"We just went through this. I can't have you running around with this knowledge."

The short octoling gasps and backs up.

"No. You can't!"

Zodiac and Joey look at each other.

"Should we...?"

Zodiac shrugs.

"One more minute."

The taller one pulls out a knife.

Zodiac goes wide eyed.

"Alright, enough waiting, let's go!"

Joey nods and they both run into the street, catching the attention of the two octolings.

"INKLINGS!"

The shorter octoling smiles and kicks the knife out of the other's hand.

"GET HER!"

Joey blinks, but zodiac nods and tackles the taller octoling.

Joey stares at zodiac in shock.

"Why did you do that exactly...?"

The taller octoling struggles against zodiac, but gives up.

"Yeah, I'm with him."

The shorter octoling laughs.

"I don't know why he did that either! But thanks!"

Zodiac shrugs.

"I dunno. She had a knife?"

Joey walks up to the shorter octoling.

"What was even going on here?"

"She was mad I told our friends about her lie."

Zodiac frowns.

"She pulled a knife out, how mad were you?"

The taller octoling groans.

"It's an inside joke we have. I'm not gonna bother to explain it to INKLINGS. Why are you two even here?!"

"We fell into the valley."

The shorter one giggles.

"How'd you manage that?"

Zodiac gets up off the taller octoling and shrugs.

"We had a day off."

The taller octoling goes and stands by the shorter one.

"I'm assuming you need a way back?"

Joey and zodiac nod.

The taller one nods.

"Well, first of all, I'm Mary, and this is Paige."

Paige waves.

"We can try and lift you out of whatever ledge you fell from."

Zodiac points behind him.

"It's just around the corner. C'mon."

They all walk back to the chasm where they fell in from.

"Right up there."

Mary nods, and kneels down.

"One of you get on me."

Joey looks at zodiac.

"Oh fiiiiiiine."

Zodiac slowly gets onto Mary's shoulders.

Mary huffs and flings zodiac onto the ledge.

"You next."

Joey shrugs and mounts Mary, who flings him up.

"Thanks!"

Mary shrugs.

"Don't mention it. And hey, don't be afraid to come back down here sometime!"

Zodiac grins while Joey frowns.

"We'll think about it!"

They run up the hill and stop by the grate.

"I think that went well."

Joey rolls his eyes.

"Says you."

Joey jumps back through the grate.

Zodiac grins.

"Yeah, I do."

Into the grate he goes.

-segmentline-

( Anthony ) ( January 30th ) ( 15 )

Devin hadn't caught onto to the fact that the other two were dating yet, but Anthony and Casey both knew it was only a matter of time.

On one particular day, Devin had walked in on them in a very... Compromising position.

Anthony had explained that Casey had insulted him, and that he was trying to beat him up.

Devin shrugged it off.

On this particular day, they decided to just stay at home and listen to some music.

"So, what's next?"

Anthony pulls up his phone and look at the list of music.

"Left hand Suzuki method."

"The hell is that?"

Anthony shrugs.

The song starts, and some odd noises are heard.

"It sounds like someone's blowing bubbles underwater..."

Devin's about to say something, when the song suddenly says "brace for impact!" And then a heavy bass starts.

Devin blinks.

"Well, I was gonna ask how this was a song, but I take it back."

Anthony frowns.

"What is a left hand Suzuki method anyway?"

Casey pulls out his phone and tries looking it up.

He grows confused the more he looks through.

"A technique in which a guitarist smokes a ton of weed and tries to replicate a piece of music while listening to a recording of it?"

He scoffs.

"Alright, what? Also, what the hell is 'weed'?"

Anthony and Devin both shrug.

Anthony grabs the phone.

"Where did you find this?"

"Some ancient website called urban dictionary. Don't know how the IP for that is still up, but whatever."

"Ancient is right, this website has been up for 13000 years..."

Devin whistles.

"Damn. Who kept it up all that time?"

"How the fuck should I know? I just know it's been up for that long."

Casey takes his phone back.

"Regardless, that's what it is."

Anthony grins.

"Thank you for providing us with this exceptionally useful information!"

Casey rolls his eyes and shoves Anthony back.

"Shut up you suck up."

Anthony giggles and leans in to whisper something to Casey.

"That's not the only thing I plan to suck~"

Casey bites his lip and blushes.

"What did you just say?"

Anthony turns to Devin and smiles.

"Nothing!"

Devin squints one of his eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I'm fairly certain I heard the word suck."

Anthony smile wavers.

"No, I think you were just hearing things!"

Devin gets up really close to Anthony.

"Are you SURE...?"

Anthony nods.

Casey coughs.

"Maybe you should start the next song...?"

Devin grabs Anthony's phone off of the bed.

"Nope, you're gonna tell me exactly what you said, or I'll throw your phone out the window!"

Casey gulps.

Anthony glares at Devin.

"You wouldn't."

Devin smirks and opens the window.

"You sure...?"

Casey bites his lip.

"Maybe you should just-"

"Go ahead."

Both Devin and Casey are suprised.

Casey leans in next to Anthony.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh."

Devin dangles the phone out the window.

"I-Ill do it!"

Anthony nods at him.

"Alright, go ahead."

Devin blinks.

"But... Your phone?"

Anthony shrugs.

"I'll buy another. As soon as I convince my parents I'm old enough to move out."

Devin looks at Casey, who shrugs.

Devin groans and tosses the phone back to Anthony.

"Fine. I won't pester you about it anymore."

Anthony sighs, but coughs when Devin glares at him.

"Uh, yeah! How dare you threaten to throw my phone out the window!"

Devin smirks.

"Yeah. I found your weakness though."

Anthony frowns.

"Huh?"

Devin half hazardly points to Casey.

"You two are hiding something. And if I can't get through to you, I'll start pressuring him."

He laughs, and leaves the room. His laughter echos through the hallway as he gets to the front door.

Casey gulps.

"I'm not good with secrets dude. Like... At all."

Anthony sighs.

"It'll be fine. We have to tell him eventually, right?"

"Yeah..."

Anthony pulls Casey into a kiss, during which Anthony feels Casey noticably relax.

"I think I might have an idea on how we should tell everyone..."

Casey blinks.

"How...?"

Anthony grins.

-segmentline-

( Marina ) ( 13 ) ( February 2nd )

When not having fun with Aurie and Lily, Marina had some problems.

"Your grades are slipping again Marina. Don't tell me you're neglecting your work for your stupid DJ obsession..."

Marina tears up.

"It's not an obsession, it's what I plan to do when I grow up..."

Her mom rolls her eyes.

"Right. It's still no excuse for failing grades."

"I'll get them back up... I only missed one project..."

"Fine. But one more incident like this and your DJ table is gone."

Marina nods.

Her mother walks out of her room and she sighs.

"Guess I should probably get started on my homework."

She giggles and goes over to her DJ table.

"After I mess around with this for a bit."

She enjoys messing around while making random beats.

Several hours later, she looks at the clock and gasps.

"Oh no! It's 11:00?! I still have so much homework to do!"

She grabs her homework and sits down at her desk.

"Guess I'm staying up again..."

-segmentline-

( Sarah ) ( 12 ) ( February 14th )

Sarah feels someone tap her shoulder, and she yelps, slapping whoever was behind her.

The guy behind her groans and walks away.

She shivers and puts her head down.

"I hate Valentine's day..."

"Sarah?"

Sarah brings her head up.

"Hey Nick..."

Nick frowns.

"You ok?"

"No... Everyone keeps touching me, it's freaking me out."

"Do you want me to calm you down?"

Sarah nods.

Nick picks her up and sits in her seat, laying her down across his lap. He then starts rubbing her tentacles.

Sarah sighs and buries her head into Nick's chest.

Everyone in the room giggles to each other.

Nick rolls his eyes.

"At least I get to have contact with the opposite gender, how many of you can say that?"

The giggling stops.

Nick scoffs.

"That's what I thought."

Sarah mumbles something that Nick doesn't quite hear.

"Hmm? Did you say something Sarah?"

Sarah yawns.

"I love you..."

Nick gasps and blushes profusely.

"I-uh-oh..."

He looks down at Sarah again, only to sigh in relief when he sees her asleep.

"Oh, she was sleep talking again. Phew."

He takes a deep breath and leans back.

"Guess I get a break."

Nick yawns.

"Somebody wake me up when class is over..."

They sleep in place for the rest of the class.

"Hey! Nick!"

Nick opens one of his eyes.

"Oh... Hey Jennifer. Is class over?"

Jennifer nods.

"Is Sarah ok?"

"Yeah, she just needed to calm down."

"What part of that sentence means you ended up sleeping with her?"

"I was calming her down and she fell asleep on me, that's all."

Jennifer rolls her eyes.

"Sarah... Get up..."

She whispers it, obviously trying not to scare her.

Sarah stretches out and yawns.

"Morning already...?"

She looks around.

"Oh, hey Nick."

She blinks.

"Oh! Did I fall asleep on you again? I'm sorry..."

Nick shrugs.

"As long as you're calm, I'm all good."

Sarah smiles.

"I can't get up."

Nick hums.

"Oh. Neither can I."

Jennifer starts giggling.

"You two are so cute."

Sarah and Nick both blush and look away from each other.

"C-can you just help us up please?!"

Jennifer nods.

"Fine, if you don't want to lay on Nick's lap some more."

Jennifer helps Sarah out of her seat.

"You better hurry to your next class."

Sarah nods and runs out.

Jennifer turns back to Nick and smirks.

"You had the perfect chance right there you know."

Nick sighs.

"I'm not gonna try anything right now. Not while she's still recovering."

Jennifer rolls her eyes.

"You can't wait forever. She likes you, I'm sure of it."

Nick smiles.

"She's only attached to me because I've been helping her."

Jennifer groans.

"You don't honestly believe that, right?"

"I want to believe it."

Jennifer frowns.

"If you say so, lover boy."

Nick sighs.

"Just go make sure she's alright, please?"

Jennifer nods.

"See you later Nick. Try and consider that she may actually like you."

She leaves the classroom.

Nick rubs his forehead.

"She's right. She's totally right. But I don't want to say anything..."

He sits down at his desk.

"Maybe someday."

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( February 28th ) ( 15 )

"Boop."

Aurie scrunches her face in.

"Eh! No!"

Lily giggles and raisies her finger again.

"Boop."

Aurie sticks her tounge out at Lily.

"How dare you!"

Lily fake growls and pulls Aurie in for a kiss.

"Ahem!"

They separate and look forward the front.

The teacher is glaring at them.

"What did I tell you two about kissing in class?"

"To keep doing it?"

The teacher glares at Lily.

"No, I said to stop doing it and pay attention!"

Aurie shrugs.

"Whatever. I'd rather make out with the person I love than listen to you ramble on about whatever."

The teacher growls.

"Well then. You two can go 'make out' in detention."

They both smile.

"Cool, a full hour of just you and me~"

Aurie giggles.

"I would love that~"

The teacher groans.

"After school, report to detention. And since you seem to be excited for it, I'll make it TWO hours."

Aurie and Lily have already stopped listening, and are making out again.

The teacher snaps his pen, and growls.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

He throws the two pieces of the pen at them, and they bounce off, not even disturbing them.

Aurie separates from Lily, who keeps kissing her cheek.

"You want us to leave? We... Could find something to do."

The teacher points torward the door.

"I don't care, just get OUT OF HERE!"

Aurie nods and leads Lily out.

"How about we enjoy some quality time outside~?"

Lily moans.

"Want me to get Marina?"

"We shouldn't... She's so young..."

Aurie smirks.

"So, yeah?"

Lily nods.

"Alright. Meet me outside~!"

Lily runs off, while Aurie grins and hops out the window.

Marina should be in... The library."

She sprints to the other side of the building, where the middle schoolers are.

She looks through the library window, and sees Marina looking at a book with an annoyed expression.

"There you are."

She taps on the window.

Marina looks at her and grins wildly.

Aurie gestures torward herself, and Marina bites her lip and gets up. She then runs out of Aurie's view.

"She must be running out the side doors..."

Aurie turns, and is immediately tackled by Marina.

"I was hoping you would get me out of there! C'mon, I'm losing it as it is!"

Aurie chuckles.

"Easy Marina. Let's get there first."

Marina pulls Aurie up.

"Where is she?"

"Follow me."

They wrap around the school once more, arriving behind the school, just outside of the woods.

Lily smiles when she sees them approching.

"My love! And my favorite third~!"

Marina bites her lip.

"Really?"

Lily walks up to Marina and boops her.

"Of course! I kinda feel bad doing this because you're so young though."

"I don't mind..."

Lily rolls her eyes.

"Of course you don't. But me and Aurie are 15! And you're only 13. It's kinda weird."

Marina shrugs.

"If anyone thinks this is bad they can complain to someone who cares."

Lily grins.

"Shall we get started?"

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( March 1st ) ( 12 )

"He keeps watching me. It's creeping me out and I want it to stop."

Zoey huffs.

"He's following you? Why?"

"I don't know! Ever since we met in the office, I catch him staring at me in the hallways, around corners... It's really creepy!"

Karl looks around.

"Nope. He's not watching."

Rece mumbles something.

"Hmm?"

"I said maybe he likes you...?"

Fizz and Zoey both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny...?"

Zoey catches herself.

"Oh, uh... Nothing."

Nathan sits down.

"Hey."

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"Hey spark plug. How's life treating you?"

Nathan glares at fizz and shrugs.

"Good enough. Would be better if you could stop calling me that stupid name."

Fizz smirks.

"What, you don't like being called spark plug?"

"No. Now, what's going on?"

"Marshall's following me around."

Nathan yelps.

"MARSHALL?! WHERE?! DON'T LET HIM FIND ME!"

He turns into a squid and jumps onto Karl.

Karl blinks.

"I give you 5 seconds to get off of me before I strangle you."

Fizz grabs Nathan and pulls him out of Karl's tentacles.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Marshall is the scariest squid in his school! If he doesn't like you, he will put you in the HOSPITAL."

He turns back to humanoid and shivers.

"If I hadn't been electrocuted, he would've came after me."

Fizz gulps.

Zoey grabs Nathan.

"The fact that he's following fizz around is harmless, RIGHT?"

"I-I don't know! Maybe? If he didn't like fizz he probably would've done something by now!"

The bell rings.

They all get up, and Nathan pulls fizz aside.

"Marshall mumbles a lot about someone named aulbrey. You know her?"

Fizz nods.

"Good. Talk to her. You might learn something."

He quickly exits the gym.

Fizz bites his lip and starts to move to the band room.

As he's about to turn the the final corner to the room, he hears voices.

"A couple weeks."

He stops.

"Really? Only a couple weeks?"

"Oh yeah, but we're close, I can assure you that."

"How'd you manage to get someone a grade above you?"

"Maybe I'm just that good."

Fizz gags and turns the corner.

"Don't kid yourself aulbrey, you'd be lucky if Karl would date you."

The girls that aulbrey were talking to start giggling, and aulbrey growls.

"Fizz..."

Fizz gives her a smirk and enters the band room.

"They're dating, huh? Well... I guess I'll just have to deal with that."

Fizz does a low chuckle, which causes some people to turn and stare.

He waves them off.

-segmentline-

( Octoling ) ( ? ) ( 14 )

"What's up next?"

Octoling trails her finger down the paper.

"The legacy of humanity. Maybe it won't be all sea creatures this time!"

Hopper nods.

"Cool. It'll be nice to talk to some humans for once. Now give me the paper."

Octoling tosses him the paper, and he grabs and stares at it for a moment.

"Woah. This is gonna be a long one. Like really long."

Octoling sighs.

"It's fine... There's plenty to do in the void."

Hopper frowns.

"How about this... You want to go visit some of the fanfics I've already been to?"

Octoling perks up.

"Really?!"

"Sure, I'll add some settings to the portal machine."

He snaps his fingers.

"And there we go. I gotta go, so try to stick to the safer fanfics please? Oh, and watch for the second one. That's the one I found you in."

Octoling shivers.

"Thanks. This'll be fun!"

Hopper nods and opens a portal for himself.

Octoling watches him leave, and runs to the machine.

"Hmm... I would love to see why he liked mending time so much..."

She selects it and presses the button for the middle.

"Here we go!"


	9. Year 3, something's off here

**I've got nothing to say for once. Enjoy the chapter I guess.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Arron ) ( March 15th ) ( 15 )

The kidnapping attempts did not stop. For weeks on end Arron would lose sleep saving Sam from various kidnappers. She repayed him by helping him with work and covering for him when he fell asleep in class.

They didn't give up on each other, and as the days went by, they became closer and closer.

"Sam, where are the keys?"

"I thought I put them back in the tray, are they not there?"

"No... At least not where I can see them."

Sam comes out of the bathroom, still tying her hair up.

"Maybe I left them in the door or something."

Arron goes up to the door.

"Yeah, you did. Almost ready?"

"Mhmm. Just need to finish tying my hair."

Arron nods.

"Here, let me help."

Arron grabs a scrunchie and carefully ties Sam's tentacles into a ponytail looking thing.

Sam goes into the bathroom.

"Ooh, this looks cute! What did you do?"

"I gave you the boy hairstyle. Looks nice on you."

"Did you really? It does look nice though, I might use it more."

Arron smiles.

"You should, it looks really nice. We should get going though, we need to be back by 8, and it's already 4:30."

"We will have plenty of time for turf wars, it's not like it takes hours for one match."

"Sometimes it feels like it takes hours to find a match."

Sam chuckles.

"Alright, fine. C'mon, let's get going."

They leave the house, and Arron locks it on the way out.

"Do you think people will think I'm a guy because of my tentacles?"

"Not if they hear your voice. Besides, does it matter? You look adorable."

Sam grins and hugs Arron.

"Thank you! For the complement, and the tentacle thing!"

Arron rubs her tentacles a bit and hugs her back.

"No problem. Now let's win some games!"

"Yeah!"

For the next few hours, they played turf war, winning most of their games due to their good teamwork.

"That was a good day."

Sam forcefully brings Arron into a kiss, which he eventually takes over.

Arron accidentally pushes forward a bit to much, and they fall over.

"Oops. Sorry."

Sam giggles.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

Arron rolls his eyes and resumes the kiss, which starts attracting a crowd.

"Look at these two!"

"Damn, they are going at it..."

"I wish I had a girlfriend as hot as her."

Sam beams at that last one.

Arron separates and whispers into her ear.

"We should probably get moving before they trap us here."

Sam nods and gets up.

"Alright, everyone back up, we need to leave."

The crowd disperses, and Arron gets up and takes Sam's hand.

Sam gives Arron a lust filled look.

"I want you."

Arron smirks and leads her along.

"Then let's get moving then, we don't want to stay up too late. Even if fucking you is the greatest thing ever."

Sam chuckles and jumps on Arron's back.

"Faster! I want to go alllllllll night!"

Arron rolls his eyes.

"Sounds good to me!"

Arron races down the the street to their house, with Sam laughing her head off the whole way there.

"Slow down! You're gonna throw me off!"

Arron throws her upward, causing her to scream, and he catches her in his arms.

Sam exhales.

"I love you so much, it's actually unreal."

Arron grins and starts running again.

Sam wraps her arm around Arron's shoulders.

"Go my carrier! Bring us to our home!"

They arrive at their house, and Sam fishes the keys out of Arron's pocket to open the door.

Arron bursts through the door, and Sam grabs the keys out if the door.

Arron quickly shuts the door, Sam locks it, and they both smirk at each other.

"Well? Are you going to fuck me or not?"

Arron throws her onto the couch and tosses off his shirt before climbing on top of her and kissing her.

After several minutes of kissing and stripping, Arron gets into position.

Sam sighs.

"Don't be as gentle as usual... I want it rough."

"You sure?"

Sam nods.

Arron bites his lip and shoves himself into Sam, who let's out a long drawn out moan.

"Ooooh~ yes, do that more~!"

Arron continues to pound her roughly, which Sam is enjoying.

"I love this~! I love you!"

"I love you too- ah!"

He exhales sharply and pulls out, causing Sam to moan in displeasure.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I was gonna cum... Doing it rough is so much better..."

Sam grins and pushes Arron off of her.

"Let me finish this then~"

She gets up and positions her mouth over his dick.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Good."

She slowly trails her tounge around the tip.

"Woah...!"

She then takes the entire thing instantly.

Arron moans and cums, which Sam happily swallows.

"You taste nice~"

Arron takes a few breaths.

"I think we should get to bed, we've got school-"

"Oh, we are nowhere near done yet. Lay down."

Arron gulps.

-segmentline-

( John ) ( March 28th ) ( 16 )

"You're sure you can take this seriously?"

John nods.

"Of course. You know I'm not someone who fucks around."

Julie nods.

"Which makes you a perfect manager. Alright, I'll give you a shot. But this is serious."

"And when have I ever been not serious?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Not really."

Julie rolls her eyes and shakes his hand.

"Alright. Now we just need to advertise for employees."

"How do we do that?"

Julie shrugs.

"Put up flyers or something?"

John chuckles.

"Shouldn't you have planned something out for this?"

"I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far."

John sighs and pulls Julie outside of the building.

"How about we start with making this look like a company?"

Julie nods.

"How though, the loan money only covered the building."

"We improvise. Know anybody that knows how to do stuff like this?"

"Nope."

"Good, because I do."

He pulls out his phone and texts someone.

Julie peeks at his phone and groans.

"What does Wendy know about decoration? She wants people to stare at her all the time, wouldn't she be better for attention grabbing- oh."

John laughs.

"She may be able to at least give us some tips on how to grab some attention."

Julie sighs.

"The last thing I want is to ask HER for help, but she does seem helpful here."

Julie looks around.

"So, where is she?"

"I just texted her, it's gonna take her a bit to get here."

"Oh. Well it just seems like whenever someone texts someone, they arrive in like an instant-"

"Hey guys!"

Julie shrieks and swings her arm around.

Wendy steps back and dodges it.

"Watch the arms. You might hit someone with them."

Julie growls and is about to lunge at Wendy, when John speaks up.

"Wendy! Glad you could make it."

Wendy smiles and moves past Julie, who gets more and more uncomfortable the closer she gets.

"Glad to be here! Now, what did you want me to decorate?"

"This building!"

Wendy blinks and looks at the building.

"Hmm... Interesting. But possible. You're gonna have to give me a few days to plan this out and see what I can do. If you want this to look great, I need time."

Julie grinds her teeth.

"As long as you don't hang around MY building too often."

Wendy strips down and throws all her clothes to john, who catches them.

Julie gawks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Wendy shrugs.

"I work better naked. And when I'm being stared at."

John chuckles.

"Got you covered on that end."

Julie groans.

"I'm going inside. Let me know when you stop being a fucking weirdo."

John snickers.

"So, never?"

Julie glares at them both and walks away.

"So what's the plan here Wendy?"

"Hmm... First of all, the color is drab as fuck. Let's start with that."

-segmentline-

( Anthony ) ( April 1st ) ( 15 )

"That's such bullshit."

Devin groans.

"C'mon, it's right over here!"

"I'm with Anthony on this one, there is no way you ordered us pizzas."

Devin frowns and grabs Anthony's arm.

"Fucking come on!"

He drags Anthony around the corner where a stack of boxes are sitting.

"Woah. There is no way..."

Casey rounds the corner as well.

"Holy shit dude, that's amazing."

"Thought you guys deserved a treat."

Anthony takes off the top box.

"Why'd you buy so many?"

"It's for my team."

Anthony drops the box and scoffs.

"Like... Turf war team?"

Devin nods.

"You guys have your own thing going on, so I figured I could go out and get a team."

Casey comes over and stands next to Anthony.

"Are you saying because we do our own stuff that we're ignoring you?"

Devin shrugs.

"It's not like you guys hang out with me very much anymore."

Anthony picks the box back up and sets it back on the table.

"We don't mean to exclude you, but when we do invite you, you leave quickly after."

"Because you guys never focus on me for too long, you two seem way more focused on each other."

Anthony and Casey exchange a glance.

"Well... It's not really our fault."

Devin chuckles.

"Yeah? Then who? Is it my fault?"

Casey bites his lip and Anthony starts to deny Devin's statement.

"That's not-"

"We're dating."

Anthony and Devin turn to Casey, who stares down Devin.

"I fucking knew it."

Anthony turns to Devin.

"We were gonna tell you-"

"No, you weren't. You were perfectly content keeping it a secret from me."

"Aw, that's not fair, we just didn't want to tell you so soon!"

Casey nods and walks over to Anthony.

"We never meant to make you feel like you weren't included, but it just sort of happened."

"Right, because it's so hard to even look in my direction. Seriously guys, you wouldn't even look at me sometimes."

Anthony winces and turns to Casey, who shrugs.

"...Really? Did we really not even look at you sometimes?"

Devin nods.

"Not even a glance."

Casey sighs.

"Wow."

Anthony shakes his head.

"I am so sorry, we didn't realize. Look, we can try and pay more attention to you, if you want."

"I think we both know you aren't gonna do that."

Anthony squints.

"What are you saying?"

Devin shrugs.

"That maybe I should find some new friends? I don't know, you two definitely could do without me around."

Anthony is about to retort, but Casey sighs.

"If that's what you want, I'm not gonna stop you."

Anthony turns and stares at Casey in shock.

Devin nods.

"Maybe it is. I'm not saying I hate you guys or anything, but I just don't like being ignored, you know?"

Casey nods.

"I get it. I'm sorry we couldn't make time for you."

Devin smiles and turns to the door.

"Enjoy the pizza guys. Oh, happy April fool's day too."

"Don't you want to stay and have some? I thought you had a turf war team coming to eat these."

"April fools. I've got a party to get to. See you."

He walks out, and Anthony and Casey look at each other.

"A party?"

Casey takes a slice and shrugs.

"No idea. Maybe it's a school party or something we didn't hear about."

"I can't believe we didn't even look at him sometimes, it just seems so ridiculous."

"Maybe it's for the best he finds some other people to hang out with."

Anthony takes a bite of his slice.

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( April 3rd ) ( 12 )

Zoey and Fizz stare each other down intensely, as another dodgeball game came down to them.

"No distractions this time, it's just you, me, and the death balls."

Zoey giggles.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that no distractions thing, I'm sure I'll figure out something."

The teams on the sidelines cheer and encourage their fighter, and Fizz slowly walks back and grabs a ball.

"Ready to lose, jellyfish?"

Zoey smirks and grabs a ball of her own.

"Oh, I think you'll be the one losing, Fizzy."

Fizz grins.

"Come on then."

Zoey returns the grin and throws her ball directly at fizz, who effortlessly knocks it away with his ball.

"That all you got?"

Zoey huffs.

"Is that all YOU got?"

Fizz chuckles.

"Nah. But I felt it would be nice to let the lady have the first shot."

Zoey snaps her fingers and points at fizz.

"You better throw that ball Fizz, I didn't come here so you could let me win!"

Fizz shrugs.

"Alright then."

He quickly flings a ball at her, hitting her in the chest.

"Your wish is my command."

Zoey blinks, and looks at the ball on the ground.

"Well that was unexpected. Good job."

Fizz nods.

"Learned from the best!"

"I learned it from you though!"

Fizz blinks.

"You did? But I haven't done anything like that before..."

Zoey tilts her head.

"But..."

A whistle drowns her out.

"Chase, well done. Everyone else, set up the balls again."

Zoey takes a look at Fizz, who sits down near the bleachers and waves to her.

She waves back and grabs a ball, placing it on the ground.

"What did he mean... He taught me that trick a week ago, did he forget? No... Something's up."

Karl huffs.

"Stop mumbling to yourself, we got a game to play!"

Zoey nods and grabs a few more balls.

Fizz chuckles.

"Easy. And now I can do it again!"

"Psssst."

Fizz jumps and looks around.

"What...?"

A piece of paper drops into fizz's lap.

"What in the hell?"

He picks it up and reads it.

"Slice of life 1+2, the meeting?"

"That's mine, thanks."

The paper is snatched out of his hands, and when he looks up to see who did it, a bright flash blinds him.

"Time, IN!"

Fizz looks around, just as everything starts to move again.

"What the actual fuck just happened."

The teacher blows the whistle again.

"Everyone pick your teams, we've got enough time for another game if we hurry, let's move!"

Fizz shakes his head and stands up.

"That was probably nothing. Probably."

He shivers.

"Well, I hope it was nothing."

He runs back out, taking the opposite side of Zoey.

"3...2...1...begin!"

-segmentline-

( Zoey ) ( 13 ) ( April 3rd )

Later that night, a routine for Zoey, a knock on her window brought a smile to her face.

She gets up off her bed and opens the window, looking down at fizz, who smirks at her.

"Fizzy!"

Fizz groans.

"I told you not to call me that."

Zoey giggles and pulls him into her room.

"So why did you say you didn't remember what we were talking about?"

Fizz bites his lip.

"I...uh..."

Zoey frowns.

"Hold on. Were you always missing this bit of your tentacle?"

She grabs fizz's left tentacle and examines it.

"There's a small bit missing here... And it's tinted yellow."

She shoves fizz away.

"Who are you!?"

Fizz coughs and moves his tentacles a bit.

"I'm Fizz... Really I am. I'm just... Misplaced a bit right now."

Zoey nods.

"You certainly are fizz in some respect. Same voice, same colors..."

Fizz sighs.

"I should've told you when I first came here. I've been making sure my timeline is on it's correct path since I happen to be here."

Zoey crosses her arms.

"If you're from the future, you should know what you've done in the past, right?"

"Just what I remember. I don't try and remember much of my childhood, it was not a good part of my life."

Zoey frowns.

"Alright then, what happened when I told you I liked you for the first time."

Fizz grins.

"I went dead, and you threw a dodgeball at me."

Zoey nods.

"Alright, so you know. But how did you get here? And why are you even talking with me, isn't it dangerous?"

Fizz nods.

"It is. But a very reliable source told me I needed to be here at this time."

"Who?"

Fizz points at her.

"You told me in the future that I needed to be here. And I trust you more than most people."

Zoey frowns.

"More than most people? Are we still together in the future?"

Fizz smiles.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Anyway. I need to tell you something important."

Zoey scoots forward.

"What? What is it?"

Fizz takes a deep breath.

"Three are dead, and more will die if you don't remember this."

Zoey nods intensely.

"Yes, tell me!"

Fizz grabs zoey and points to a scar on his head.

"You see this? This was me getting nearly killed by bullet. I need you, the moment you see it, to point it out."

"Why?"

Fizz leans in.

"Because if you don't, I'll die. I only survived because you actually pointed it out the future."

"But, how? How does me pointing out a scar help you in the future?"

"Just trust me. You can do that can't you?"

Zoey hugs fizz.

"I love you."

Fizz sighs and stands up.

"I know."

He snaps his fingers.

"I wasn't meant to be here you know. I was transported here because some asshat was trying to break a friend of mine."

Zoey stands up as well.

"Why? Who would do that?"

Fizz chuckles.

"Oh, you'll see. I've got to go back into hiding. If I remember correctly, fizz will actually start visiting you after tomorrow, so-"

A knock on the window startles him out of his sentence.

Fizz groans.

"I got the date wrong again..."

Zoey looks around.

"Under the bed! He won't look under there!"

Fizz nods, quickly drops down and rolls under the bed.

Zoey makes sure she can't see the older fizz, and opens the window.

Young fizz hops into the room.

"Zoey! I would've been here sooner, but some idiot in a cloak wouldn't leave me alone."

"An idiot in a cloak?"

She turns around and looks at the floor.

"I wonder who that could've been..."

She hears a very faint shush from under her bed.

She wings around and gives fizz a smile.

"So! What did you want to do?"

Fizz shrugs.

"I don't know. I just had this overwhelming urge to come here. What do you want to do?"

Zoey hears a small snicker.

Zoey frowns.

"Hmm. Well we could talk, we don't really do enough of that."

Fizz nods and sits down on her bed.

"So... Did you notice anything strange earlier?"

"Strange how?"

Fizz shifts a bit.

"When I was sitting down watching you guys put the dodgeballs back, a piece of paper feel on my lap. I read it, and then everything seemed to freeze for a second."

Older Fizz frowns.

"I don't remember that happening..."

Zoey rolls her eyes.

"That sounds ridiculous. How could everything just freeze?"

"There was something else. Someone yelled 'time in' when everything started moving again.

Older fizz blinks.

"Who... Oh, fuck! I need to find a way back, now."

Zoey chuckles.

"Time in, huh? Interesting."

Older fizz taps on Zoey's feet.

Zoey coughs.

"Oh, I think I dropped my... Phone under the bed, hold on."

She drops down and looks at older fizz.

"Distract me! I need to get out of here, quickly!"

Zoey nods and springs back up, getting her phone from her pocket.

"Got it. Now, how about we go get something to eat?"

Fizz shakes his head.

"I ate before I came over."

Zoey shrugs.

"Alright, do you wanna play a game?"

Fizz does a so so motion with his hand.

Zoey silently groans at his stubbornness.

"Do you wanna fuck?"

Both fizz's yell "what!?" At the same time.

Older fizz slaps a hand over his mouth.

"I said, do you want to fuck?"

"I know what you said, just... What?"

Zoey sighs.

"C'mon, we've been dating for a year now! Haven't you ever wanted to see all of me?"

Fizz stares at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Uh..."

Zoey rolls her eyes and pushes fizz against the wall.

"C'mon, you know you want to..."

Fizz sighs.

"Yeah, I really do..."

Zoey grins and pins him in a kiss, tapping her foot on the bed as a signal.

Older fizz quickly rolls out from under the bed, stands up, admires Zoey's persistence, and jumps out the window.

The large groan he makes when he hits the ground startle Zoey and fizz.

"What the hell was that?"

Zoey shakes her head.

Fizz gets off the bed and looks out the window.

"Weird. Nothing. Who could've made that sound..."

He walks away, and Zoey looks out the window, where a cloaked figure is helping fizz up.

Zoey waves, and the cloaked figure removes it's hood.

Older Zoey waves back.

Zoey blinks and breaks out into a smile.

Older fizz gets up and flips off older Zoey.

"I thought I told you I had this one!"

"Your past self is stubborn, and I knew you would get the date wrong."

Fizz groans and raises his hand up at Zoey.

"Good luck kid, you're gonna need it!"

Zoey nods and closes the window.

Zoey turns around and smirks.

"Where were we?"

Fizz bites his lip.


	10. Year 3, insane actions

**You might be wondering where all these weird occurrences are coming from, and why no one mentions them. Well, simply put, it's the result of somebody messing with past, and certain individuals having to go back and fix it. No one remembers it because that's part of their process. If they remember, it messes up a lot of things. So they wipe the event from their memory on their way out. Anyway time for another weird occurrence.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Sarah ) ( 13 ) ( April 19th )

Sarah received her share of glares as she walks with her head down through the hallway.

She thought about why they could be doing that. Were they angry at her for something? She hadn't done anything in a while... Or maybe that's why they were mad at her?

"-I heard she was faking it the whole time, just to get out of school work!"

Sarah sighed.

Someone had started a rumor about Sarah, and as much as Nick and Jennifer tried to stop it, it wasn't going away.

She trudged along to her next class, flopping into her seat like she had done for the entire year.

Nick arrives soon after and gets tripped by someone outside the door.

"Hey, watch the door fuckhead, I'd rather not bruise something."

The guy who tripped him scoffs before turning away.

Nick picks himself up and goes to Sarah.

"You doing alright?"

Sarah looks up at him, and Nick frowns.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Sarah yawns.

"I was considering a few things."

"Like what?"

Sarah smiles at him.

"Don't worry about it. Can you just do your thing?"

Nick nods and gets Sarah up and sits in her place.

She leans on him and let's him do his thing, relaxing further the longer it goes on.

"You aren't letting these rumors get to you, right?"

Sarah sighs and does a scowl.

"Does everybody in this place hate me?"

"If course they don't. They just don't understand. They can't understand, honestly."

Sarah nods slightly and closes her eyes.

"So what do we do about this?"

Nick shrugs.

"Jennifer is taking care of it I think. At least she said she was going to."

"I hope so."

Nick looks around the room, seeing many people giving apprehensive stares in return.

He glares back at them before setting his gaze out the window.

A man, nothing like he's ever seen before is staring back at him.

The man grins, and holds up what looks like a cleaver.

Nick does nothing except focus his glare further at him.

The man seems confused, before taking the knife and slowly dragging it down the length of the window, a screech following it.

Nick grinds his teeth and looks around, where no one else has even looked up.

The man chuckles, and walks away.

"Sarah...?"

She's asleep, of course she is, but she seems to be noticeably less relaxed then before.

Nick sighs and looks out the window again. Nothing.

Jennifer comes storming into the room and nearly trips before slamming her hands on Sarah's desk.

"Did you see him?"

Nick blinks.

"Who...?"

"The man. With the knife."

Nick goes wide eyed.

"Wait, I wasn't hallucinating?! Oh shit!"

Jennifer nods.

"And look around. Everybody has stopped moving. I think time itself is frozen."

Nick looks around, and he realizes no one has moved at all since he took a look away from the window.

Jennifer looks down at Sarah.

"Alright, us three aren't affected. Why."

Nick shrugs.

"No idea. Sarah, wake up."

He shakes her a bit, and she stirs.

"Aww, class is over already?"

She sits up.

"Wait..."

Jennifer picks her up, and runs out the room while holding her in her arms.

Nick blinks, gets up and starts after them.

They race down the halls, eventually stopping at the front door, where the man is facing away from them, his knife in clear view.

"Are you enjoying my work...? I tried to make it appealing..."

Jennifer scowls and puts Sarah down.

"Who are you. What are you doing here?"

The man chuckles and turns around.

"Just visiting some old friends. I must say this place is very interesting."

Nick frowns.

"Old friends? Who would that be?"

The man drags his knife over his finger, not doing any noticeable damage, but it's still creepy.

"You guys, of course."

He holds up the knife, observing it carefully.

"This knife isn't even mine. I took it from a friend after he got too... aggressive."

Sarah hides behind Nick and clears her throat.

"How do you know who we are?"

The man shrugs.

"Let's just say a professor wanted me to check on you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

He suddenly pulls a staff from nowhere, growing a huge smile before yelling out:

"Time, IN!"

He then disappears, vanishing into thin air.

The three of them gawk at the man, before looking around and seeing that time has started again.

Jennifer swallows the lump in her throat and shakes her head.

"Never talk about this again?"

Sarah and Nick both say agreed at the same time.

-segmentline-

( Marina ) ( 14 ) ( May 3rd )

Marina wastes most of her time in the library these days, waiting for Aurie and Lily to take her away.

Despite this, they only end up taking her once a week, twice if she's lucky. So she spends a lot of time composing new mixes for her to play.

For the last few weeks, she had been working on her best mix yet, at least by her standards.

She grins as she thinks of new instruments and new rhythms to use.

"This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to play it..."

"Marina!"

Marina jumps and looks up.

"Don't scare me like that!"

The girl who had startled her sits down next to her.

"Sorry. Ooh, what are you working on there?"

"It's a masterpiece is what it is. Just you wait until it's finished!"

The girl stares at it, seemingly trying to figure out what any of it meant.

"What is this exactly?"

Marina groans.

"It's music, Laurie."

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense. See, you could've formatted this better."

Marina rolls her eyes and goes back to what she was working on.

"Have you tried playing it yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to yet. My parents took away my DJ set when my grades started to fall."

Laurie seems confused.

"So why aren't you studying or something?"

"Because it's May and I've already finished most of my work."

"So you just didn't do very well on it then?"

Marina turns and glares at Laurie.

"Uh, I guess so?"

Marina rolls her eyes and writes some stuff down.

"You got any plans later?"

"No, I never do, why?"

"Do you want to go out somewhere with me?"

Marina blinks and looks at Laurie carefully.

"Sounds... Good."

Laurie seems happy, and she puts her head down.

"Where should we go?"

Marina thinks for a moment.

"How about one of the clubs? I want to see if I can register to be a DJ."

Laurie hums an agreement.

"We can go to the one down the street from my house. Good thing you just turned 14 too, that's the minimum age."

Marina nods.

"I'll be at your house by 7 ish."

Laurie gives a thumbs up and walks out.

Marina scribbles down a few more things before the lunch bell rings.

-segmentline-

( John ) ( May 10th ) ( 16 )

John and Wendy worked for weeks on making the building and by extension, the company more interesting and approachable.

They had worked on the building, and after that, they improved the marketing and hiring.

Wendy stood tall, naked of course, over the company she had worked so hard to get off the ground.

Julie, the actual owner of the company obviously, didn't approve of this. She was the one who got the loan, she was the one who got the building, not Wendy.

John got caught in the middle.

"IT'S MY COMPANY, NOT YOURS!"

"WITHOUT ME YOUR LITTLE COMPANY WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN OFF THE GROUND!"

John groaned. These arguments had been going on for a couple days now, and they always ended the same way.

"JOOOOOHN!"

He rolled his eyes and walked into the room Julie and Wendy are fighting in.

"Yes?"

"Tell her it's my company."

"How about you tell her I'm the one who did all the work."

John rolls his eyes again.

"Why don't you just pay Wendy for her work?"

"She isn't satisfied with that!"

"Then give her a share of the company."

Both Julie and Wendy are about to say something, but stop.

"Actually, yeah... I could do that."

"That's fine with me."

"But how much?"

Wendy shrugs.

"Give me a forth."

"A FORTH?!"

"Julie, she did get all this business for you."

Julie grumbles and sticks out her hand.

"Fine. you get 25% of the company, and you leave me the hell alone. Deal?"

Wendy shakes her hand.

"Deal."

John sighs.

"Good, I'm tired of all this fighting."

Wendy straightens her ( Ridiculously thin ) shirt and leans on John.

"So what now? You're just gonna work here?"

"Well I need money, not much else I can do."

Wendy starts to say something, but her skirt ( if you could even call it that ) falls down.

"I really need to stop wearing such loose cloOOOOH~"

She doubles over, twitching from the immense amount of pleasure she just experienced.

John and Julie look over her in surprise.

"Wendy? You alright?"

She moans, before tearing her shirt off as well, still twitching away.

Julie looks at John, who shrugs.

"Have you ever seen her do this before?"

"No, never, I have no idea what's going on!"

John snaps his fingers.

"Do you feel the breeze?"

Julie looks so confused before getting what he means and running to the window.

She shuts and bolts it, making sure none of the other windows are open.

Wendy slowly reclaims herself, and she stands up.

"Oh... What hit me?"

John chuckles.

"A breeze. You were experiencing so much pleasure your brain went complacent for a moment."

Wendy shivers.

"That was the best I have ever felt in my entire life."

"I'm sure it was. A soft touch, combined with me and Julie looking at you probably sent you into pleasure induced shock."

Wendy drags a finger down her thigh.

"Woah. I need a shower. See you guys later!"

She bolts out, leaving John and Julie to try and recover from what just happened.

"Well shit. That sure is something."

Julie laughs.

"She's something, I'll give her that."

Julie goes to the door.

"Well, get to work, we've got clients to attend to."

John nods and exits the room with her.

-segmentline-

( Zodiac ) ( 15 ) ( May 16th )

"THIS IS A DISGRACE!"

Joey leans against a wall to catch his breath, Nathan's yell echoing around the docks.

"He needs to calm the hell down."

Zodiac yelps as he is splatted by a seeker that came from nowhere.

"I swear, I see one more of those little shits and I'm ending the world."

Nathan paces outside of spawn.

"There isn't way we can win this, seriously. We need to cover half the map in a minute!"

Nathan spots zoidac.

"What the hell are you doing?! Go!"

Zodiac rolls his eyes.

"Bite me spark plug."

Nathan growls.

"Do I have to tell everyone what you did?"

"Fuck you. It's one lost game."

Joey suddenly splats three people and yells through the team intercom.

"Where the hell are you guys?! Get a fucking move on!"

Zodiac stands up and starts moving again.

"Oh, NOW you move?"

"I'm helping my friend this time. You can go jump off these docks."

And with that he promptly shoves Nathan over the edge of the docks, and into the water.

Nathan respawns, seething with anger.

He's about to go into a rage when the game ends.

Miraculously, Nathan's team wins.

Nathan gloats to the enemy team, while zodiac and Joey start going back to the place for a drink.

"He's impossible. How are we supposed to get anywhere with him?"

"How the hell should I know, I'm being blackmailed."

"Yeah, I'm working on that."

Zodiac grins.

"You know, those octolings might be able to help us."

Joey glares at him.

"I hate that you're right. Well, we have some time because of Nathan's gloating, we could pay them a visit."

Zodiac rubs his hands together and vaults over his chair.

"Well, let's get going!"

Joey rolls his eyes and walks over to the grate.

"Let's try not to fall down the hill this time."

They both jump in, and like before they collapse and tumble down the hill.

They both grumble in pain and slowly get up.

"They really need to fix that."

Zodiac sees a ladder poistioned pretty close to them.

"Hmm? Who put this here?"

Joey walks over to it.

"There's a note..."

He picks it up.

"Zodiac and Joey, we figured you might come down to visit us sometime, so we made a ladder for you."

Zodiac nods.

"Nice. Saves us time."

They start down the road, back to the place where they had first met them.

"Any sign of them?"

"Not that I can see..."

"Hey guys!"

They both screech.

"For fuck's sake don't do that!"

Paige giggles.

"But it was so funny!"

"Hey guys!"

They both screech again.

"WHAT DID I JUST- oh, forget it."

Mary smirks at Joey, who's still recovering from the startle.

"Glad you guys came to visit!"

Zodiac glares at Paige, then at Mary.

"Can you not do that ever again? We're already in a dangerous spot as it is!"

"Ugh, fiiiiine."

Paige moves closer to Zodiac.

"Only for yooooou!"

Zodiac leans away.

"Alright, personal space."

Mary crosses her arms.

"So why'd you come to visit?"

Joey takes a deep breath.

"We needed a favor, actually."

Mary raises an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"Zodiac here is getting blackmailed into being in a team with a person he hates. We need to help him get out of it."

"Blackmail, huh? That's a tough one. Give us some time and we might come with something."

Zodiac sighs.

"Can we speed up the process? Cause, like, I'm sick of Nathan's existence."

Paige yawns and throws a knife at Joey, who yelps and catches it perfectly.

"Take that. If all else fails, kill the fucker."

Joey frowns at the knife.

" I don't think I can-"

Zodiac snatches the knife away.

"I know you can't, but I can."

"Are you sure...?"

"If all else falls."

Joey slowly nods.

"Alright then. How long do you guys think planning will take?"

Paige shrugs.

"No idea. Me and her though, we've got experience in this type of work. It shouldn't be more than a month."

"A MONTH?! Do you know how much of a fucker this guy is?!"

Mary shrugs.

"This takes time. Unless you want to kill him now, we need some time."

Zodiac flips the knife in and out of its handle a few times.

"Fine. But how will you let us know when you're ready?"

Paige and Mary look knowingly at each other.

"You'll know."

"Trust us."

Zodiac raises an eyebrow, and Joey frowns.

"Alright... That's foreboding as hell, but ok..."

Joey nods and starts slowly backing up.

"We should probably get going..."

Zodiac turns and looks at him.

"Where are you going?"

Joey points down the street.

Everyone turns and collectively yelps.

There's a squad of octoling troops rushing down the street.

"GO, RUN!"

Zodiac turns on his heel and books it out of there, Joey following close behind.

"Well, we probably should've expected this."

Joey glares at him.

"Ya think?!"

They arrive at the ridge and trample each other to get up the ladder.

The squad catches up with them and start firing at them, purple ink flying straight towards them.

They both narrowly avoid the gunfire being shot at them before diving into the grate.

They both collapse on each other as they exit the grate, panting heavily over their surprise run.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

Zodiac looks up to see Nathan staring down at them.

"Oh, you know... Going for a jog..."

Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Well jog's over, we got more games to get to."

Zodiac and Joey groan and slowly start to stand up.

"Can we at least wait a bit?"

"No."

"I hate you."

-segmentline-

( Arron ) ( May 28th ) ( 15 )

The kidnapping attempts had finally slowed down, with only one happening every month, much to both Arron and Sam's relief.

Of course, Arron never let his guard down, because he knew if he did, that would be the moment when Sam would be gone for good.

They did everything together. They had to, with the threat of Sam getting snatched away looming over them.

But, as things tend to go when you don't think things through, the kidnappings had the opposite effect they were meant to. They only served as a means for Arron and Sam to become closer than ever.

Their reliance on each other became apparent when one of them actually had to leave for a bit. Such as when Sam goes to the store ( in disguise of course ), or when Arron has to go withdraw money from the bank. The moment they returned from these outings they showered each other in affection.

But, good things never last, as I'm sure many people can tell you. And today is the day things start to go wrong. It all started with a simple request.

"They want you to come to a family dinner?"

Arron nods.

"No idea why. They know I would bring you..."

Sam looks at the letter.

"Ah. 'family only'. I can't come because I'm not family."

"Yet."

Sam grins at Arron.

"Let's not go there just yet. But yes, not yet."

"So I have to go by myself? But what about you? These dinners take hours!"

"Well, not going is always an option."

"Probably the best one too. But they won't accept that. They never let an invitation go unanswered."

"What, are they gonna force you to answer it?"

"Yes, by moving the dinner here instead."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a no."

"Still, I can't leave you home alone for hours, that's just asking for trouble."

Sam huffs and sits down.

"Maybe... You don't have to?"

Arron sits down next to her.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe I could go into squid form, and hide somewhere while you eat?"

Arron brushes aside his naturally long tentacles.

"I could put you in my tentacles and restyle them so you won't be seen."

Sam leans on him.

"You might have trouble focusing."

"Worth it."

Sam shrugs and jumps into Arron's tentacles.

He quickly ties his tentacles up and around, making a nice formal hairstyle.

"You alright up there?"

"It's so cozy..."

"Good. Time to go."

He gets up, shuddering at the feeling of Sam rubbing against his tentacles.

"Focus. Focus. Gotta get to dinner."

Sam giggles.

"You're so cute."

"You're not helping!"

He starts walking, trying to focus as much as he can on the walk.

"Sam, remember that they might say bad stuff about you. DON'T blow your cover."

"You won't have to worry about that, I won't stay awake for very long."

"Figured as much. I'll wake you up later."

He turns the corner and sees his parent's house.

"Never thought I'd come back here. I really wish I didn't have to."

He shakes his head and walks up to the door, knocking on it.

His mother opens the door and smiles.

"Arron! You're just in time, come on in."

Arron feigns a smile and slowly walks in.

"Go sit down, I was just finishing up the cooking."

Arron walks into the dining room, where his dad is talking with a teenage girl, and what looks like her mother.

"Ah, Arron, I want you to meet Brigette!"

Arron waves, and sits down.

"Brigette here was just telling me about her interest in science!"

Arron shrugs.

"Not really my thing, I prefer strategizing my way through turf wars."

His dad frowns.

"You really need to stop playing that peasant sport."

Arron chuckles.

"Absolutely not."

His mom comes out with the food.

"Hope everyone's hungry, I think I went a little overboard."

Arron nods, and grabs some of the food.

"So Arron, I was thinking you and Brigette could go out for a bit after we're done."

"Dad, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop trying to set up relationships for me, and on the topic, stop sending kidnappers to try and steal my girlfriend."

Both of his parents freeze.

"How did you know?"

Arron looks up.

"Seriously? You think that 131 kidnapping attempts in two months isn't easily traced back to the people who never wanted her with me in the first place?"

His mom frowns.

"Did we really send 131 people that quickly?"

"Yeah, now stop and just let me be happy. I'm perfectly content where I am."

"But she's lower class! We can't have that in the family."

"How is she lower class, she's in the same snob school I am."

"Her mother married a commoner."

"Well maybe she was happy with who she found, and YOU SHOULD STOP TRYING TO KIDNAP MY GIRLFRIEND."

Everyone in the room goes deathly silent.

Arron rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. If you'll excuse me, I have someone to get back to."

His dad shakes his head.

"No you don't. Trust me."

Arron swings around.

"What did you do?"

"Our kidnapping attempts hadn't done anything, so while you've been here, I got some guys to burn your house down."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, we bought you a new one, as far away from the plaza as possible."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she didn't suffer too much-"

Arron unties his hair, letting it fall down, revealing Sam sleeping peacefully on his head.

His dad mouths 'fuck'.

"Well. Good job. You can still go live in the house we got you I guess, since we just burnt yours for no reason apparently."

Arron nudges Sam who mumbles in annoyance before waking up.

"Wha? Why are we still here?"

"My AMAZING parents just burnt down our house in an attempt to kill you."

Sam goes back into humanoid form and stares extensivly at Arron.

"You're... You're joking, right?"

"Ask them."

Sam turns around, looking at the two of them.

"You didn't actually do that, right?"

They look at each other.

Sam backs up.

"That's... INSANE! What the actual fuck is wrong with you people?!"

They are about to say something, but Sam isn't done.

"No, no. You don't GET to talk. You need to understand what you just tried to do. You tried to KILL ME, simply because I'm not higher class. THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE."

Sam pulls her phone out.

"I'm calling the police."

A gun getting cocked is heard.

Sam looks up to see not Arron's parents holding the gun, but Brigette's mom.

"Who even are you? Stop pointing that at me."

Arron throws his plate at her, making her drop the gun.

He quickly picks it up, unloads it, and hands it back.

He pockets the bullets.

"Sorry, I'm a bit too good at protecting her. So many kidnapping attempts will do that."

Sam smiles at him and finishes dialing.

Arron's dad quickly picks up a knife and throws it at her.

Arron puts his hand in front of her, causing the knife to go through his hand, stopping it.

Everyone in the room freezes, and waits for him to do something.

He simply pulls the knife out and stabs it into the table.

"Continue."

Sam relays the information to the police.

"They'll be here soon."

Arron's dad leans back.

"Doesn't matter. You can't trace it back to us."

Arron rolls his eyes.

"Just give us the damn keys."

Arron's mom tosses them over.

"Oh, this really is quite a ways away from the plaza. Thaaaaanks."

He takes Sam's hand and leads her out.

She shivers.

"I've never been afraid for my life before..."

Arron pulls her close, hugging her tightly.

"I'm not losing you. Not now, ESPECIALLY not now."

Sam returns the hug.

"Guess we'll just have to do everything together, eh?"

Arron smiles.

"Guess so."

"Wait, didn't you get stabbed in the hand?"

"Yeah, uh, I think you might have a bloody handprint on your back now."

Sam laughs and takes his unstabbed hand.

"Let's get you home."


	11. Year 3, points for style

**This chapter is pretty tame. Which is weird because I remember being very frustrated when I wrote this chapter, which usually means something goes wrong or something big happens. Maybe it had something to do with the longer than normal octoling section, I dunno. Enjoy.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Anthony ) ( June 3rd ) ( 14 )

With Devin no longer hanging out with them, Anthony and Casey spent a lot more time with each other.

While they didn't show any affection in public, they spent most of their private time enjoying each other's company.

"You know, I'm glad I decided to study you of all people. Turned out pretty nicely I would say."

Anthony chuckles.

I'm still suprised you just came up to me like that. It was kinda creepy actually."

"Yeah, well, I guess I can be a little creepy at times."

"I wouldn't say creepy..."

Casey rolls his eyes and gets on top of Anthony.

"You wouldn't, huh?"

Anthony grins.

"Nope!"

As they begin making out, a figure stares at them through a window.

The figure dips his head, before walking off.

"Ugh, you're so amazing..."

"I could be even more amazing if you'd sit still..."

Casey moans as Anthony begins sucking him off.

Their relationship had gone further after Devin had left, proving Devin's point about him getting in the way.

But it's not like they cared, I mean just look at them!

(Your narrating sucks. )

We talked about this. No interrupting.

(Hmph.)

Anyway, they got through fucking each other and they both went to lay down together.

"You know, I never really thought about how nice it's been with you."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Dunno. Maybe because it just feels like we've been together for as long as I can remember."

Anthony chuckles.

"I kinda feel the same way."

"Only kinda? I thought we were closer than that!"

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant."

Casey giggles.

They both lay there in silence for a bit.

A knock at the door takes them out of their thoughts.

"I got it."

Anthony gets up and slowly makes his way to the door.

He opens it to find his brother standing there.

"Anthony, good. Uh, mom and dad just bought us a new house to live in."

Anthony blinks.

"But don't you live with your girlfriend?"

"We broke up. And apparently the great attentive parents of ours decided the best way to help me get over it was to buy a house for me. And then tell you to move into it, which I assume they haven't."

Anthony groans.

"No, they haven't. They could at least pretend to care about us sometimes."

"I'm assuming you've just been hanging out with your boyfriend lately right?"

Anthony nods and points back torward his room.

"He's back there right now. Look, if I am moving into your house, I need some time to get everything over there. You got any spare keys?"

A pair of keys is tossed into his hands.

"Move in whenever you want. I'm going to be out playing turf wars most of time anyway."

He walks off, and Anthony closes the door.

"Well that's just great. I guess I could get Casey to help though."

He walks back to the bedroom, in which Casey is texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"I'm not texting, I'm writing."

"Writing?"

Anthony sits down on the bed and looks at the screen.

"What about?"

Casey shrugs.

"I have no idea. At the moment I'm just kinda writing down ideas."

"A gay relationship is one of your ideas?"

"Yeah, I feel like that would be pretty weird to write about. Maybe it could be kinda of like a joke thing?"

"That's a stupid idea. No one would ever read that."

( ...Cough. )

"Well whatever. I've got a new house to move into apparently. Mind helping me?"

Casey slowly turns and looks at him.

"Uh. Alright then."

"Cool."

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( June 14th ) ( 12 )

"Ah, the last day of school."

Fizz, Zoey, Karl, and Rece all sit on a half wall in front of the school.

Karl stretches.

"I know, we're finally done with this garbage!"

"Until next year..."

Karl shushes Rece.

"Don't ruin the moment."

Zoey sighs.

"Too bad we won't be able to see you two next year. We're going to the big leagues now."

Rece whimpers.

Fizz gets up and goes to sit next to Rece.

"Are you afraid of high school Rece?"

He responds by jumping into fizz's tentacles.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Zoey trades seats with Karl and pats fizz's head.

"Aww, don't worry Rece. I'll be around. We can sit together at lunch!"

Rece pokes his head out of fizz's tentacles.

"That still won't help me in class..."

Zoey frowns at him.

"C'mon Rece. I'm sure I'll be in at least one class with you."

He slides down fizz's side and jumps into Zoey's arms.

"You are just the cutest thing ever."

Rece squirms around in her arms before jumping across fizz's lap and becoming humanoid.

He's covering his face.

Fizz chuckles.

"Not used to complements, are you?"

Rece shakes his head.

Karl rolls his eyes.

"There is no way he doesn't get complements."

"He's anti-social. Who do you think gives him the complements? If it's not from one of us, probably no one."

Karl stares blankly at Fizz.

"But like.. he's so adorable."

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, so is Zoey, but you don't see people saying it to her all the time."

Zoey grins and leans on Fizz.

"Aww, you called me adorable."

Fizz pushes her off.

"Quiet you, I was making a point."

Zoey puts on a pretend hurt face, and fizz sighs.

"Fine, you're adorable, but again, I was making a point."

Karl scoffs.

"Geez, Fizz caving into someone? That's something you don't see everyday."

Fizz glares at Karl.

He glares back.

Rece shifts on the wall.

"So... What are we waiting for exactly...?"

Fizz blinks.

"I don't... Know."

Zoey shrugs.

"I mean, this usually happens right? And then something weird happens?"

Karl points into the distance.

"Like those copies of us fighting?"

They all look at where Karl is pointing, and it does look like copies of the four of them arguing.

They all look at each other.

"Do... Do we do something?"

Everyone looks at Fizz.

Zoey shrugs.

"I mean... Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not, yeah..."

Karl hops down off the wall.

"I'm gonna go over to them."

The other three stare as he slowly makes his way over to the copies.

They see him ask them something, and all of them freak out before jumping into nothing and disappearing.

Karl walks back over.

"Alright, well, I have no idea what's up with them, but they just jumped through a portal and left."

The three of them stare at him.

"What, do you think I'm making it up? You literally saw what happened."

Fizz hops down.

"Anyway. How's about we all head home?"

Karl nods.

"My mom made cookies for all of us!"

Zoey and Rece hop down.

"I would LOVE some cookies right now."

"Cookies... Yay..."

They all start off down the road, with an odd man with a staff looking down at them from the roof.

-segmentline-

( Octoling ) ( ? ) ( 14 )

Octoling swings her legs back and forth while sitting on the desk, as hopper searches through it.

"Any luck?"

Hopper groans.

"No. Why is this happening? I shouldn't have clones, my magic doesn't do clones!"

As he says that his clone with inkling tentacles appears next to him.

"It is not a matter of YOUR magic my friend, but rather OUR magic."

His octoling clone appears as well.

He rubs his hands together and leans on his inkling counterpart.

"Heh, yeah! This is our doing, not yours!"

Hopper sighs and turns to them.

"If you both are really clones of me, why do you act so different?"

Inkling hopper straightens his back and puts his hand behind him.

"Because we are simply constructs of parts of your personality. Me, the intelligent and business side-"

Octoling hopper jumps in front of him.

"And me! The playful and devious side!"

Inkling hopper rolls his eyes.

"Quite."

Octoling giggles.

"I like these guys."

Hopper sighs.

"I mean, I don't, but it's not like I can stop them from appearing."

Octoling hopper giggles and runs over to the desk, grabbing octoling off of it.

"But you've never introduced this beauty! What's her name?"

Inkling hopper scoffs.

"I do believe she hasn't told him quite yet. Some form of PTSD I would think."

Octoling hopper scowls and eyes her up.

"Well, name or not she is beautiful! Where'd you pick this one up hopper?"

Octoling blushes, and hopper glares at him.

"Why does it matter to you? You technically don't exist!"

"I may not technically exist, but I still have feelings!"

Inkling hopper and hopper both roll their eyes.

They both speak up at the same time.

"No you don't, they're a simulation of what I'm feeling."

Hopper slowly turns and looks and inkling hopper.

Inkling hopper smiles.

"Can't doubt it now, can you?"

Hopper rubs his eyes.

"Alright, both of you, go away."

Inkling and octoling hopper dissapear, with octoling falling to the ground.

"Ow..."

"Fuck, my bad."

Hopper helps her up.

"If those were your feelings, does that mean you think I'm beautiful?"

Hopper bites his lip and looks up.

"Sort of. Yes, you are beautiful, but that's just a fact, which was conveyed through my own feelings."

Octoling blinks.

"So I'm beautiful, but you yourself didn't say that?"

"Yes. I think. I have no fucking idea honestly."

Octoling chuckles.

"Oh, never change hopper. You big magical idiot."

Hopper giggles.

"Yeah, well. I should be going. What's next on the list?"

Octoling picks up the list.

"Beneath inkopolis. Maybe it's like a crime drama?"

Hopper takes the paper and stares at the name.

"Nope, it's literal. It's about an octoling and an inkling getting stuck underground."

"Have fun with that."

Hopper chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be out of here soon, I promise."

Octoling smiles.

"I hope so."

-segmentline-

( Marina ) ( June 30th ) ( 14 )

Marina swipes her pencil across her sheet music and sighs.

"Something's... Missing. But I can't place it. It's good, but it needs something else."

Laurie looks it over.

"Well I can't help you. I can't read sheet music.

Marina rolls her eyes.

"Well I need to figure it out. I wanna introduce the song through my DJ gig, but it's unfinished and frankly really short. It's more a demo than anything."

"Have you thought of a name?"

Marina shrugs.

"Not really. Any ideas?"

Laurie taps the table a bit and hums.

"How about something like muck warfare?"

Marina stares at her, confused.

"What? Is it not a good name?"

"I mean... I guess it is, but it just doesn't fit the song, you know?"

"I guess. You should keep that name in mind though."

Marina nods and turns back to the sheet music.

"I like the hook though."

Marina circles the written notes of the hook with her finger.

"I'm proud of this. But it's just... Kinda bare."

Laurie takes a sip of her soda.

"You do a great job with composition. The stuff you've showed me so far has been amazing!"

"Shark bytes was a prototype. I made it to try out some vocal techniques and synth rhythms."

"It still sounded great. You should flesh it out some more and it could be a hit song."

Marina shrugs and puts the sheet music back in her bag.

"Maybe some other time. I've got this unnamed song to work on. In the meantime, would you like to accompany me to my club?"

Laurie giggles and takes Marina's hand.

"Oh, of course! I love watching your passion while mixing!"

Marina pulls her along, and they exit the library, walking down the street.

"You know, as dark and tense it is down here, I don't think I could live anywhere else."

Marina nods.

"I can see it. But I think I might try and find a more pleasurable area when I hopefully pass the army test."

Laurie groans.

"Ugh, I hate that stupid test. My mom has been all over me about that."

"I can't stand the idea of abandoning my DJ career just because I'm forced into the army."

"Aww, I would never let that happen to you! Hell, I'd fudge the results if it meant I went and you stayed!"

Marina smiles.

"That's sweet. But you don't need to do that."

Laurie shrugs.

"It's just an offer."

"I won't need it. I've studied, I've practiced, I'm ready."

Laurie grins.

"We'll pass it together."

Marina nods, and turns, entering the club where she works.

The first time she showed up here, she hijacked the DJ table, testing a few mixes she had been working on. The crowd liked it so much the owners hired her as a part time DJ.

She quickly rushes to the stand and puts on her headphones. A pair that her mom gave her as a birthday present, they're a little big because she bought them oversized, but she still loves them.

She takes a look at laurie on the dance floor, who's looking at her expectantly.

Marina taps her foot to a beat for a moment before starting.

Laurie grins at the view of her favorite DJ once again passionately preforming a remix.

"She's gonna be a smash someday, I know."

She sighs and puts her head in one of her hands.

"If only she'd smash me..."

She snaps herself out of her trance and shivers.

The unsure feeling in her chest gets stronger.

"No, what's wrong with me, ugh..."

She looks back up at Marina, who's mouthing the words to the song currently playing.

Laurie does a crooked smile and her arms go limp as she stares as Marina.

-segmentline-

( John ) ( July 5th ) ( 18 )

Huge timeskip alert. John, Wendy, and Julie all worked together for two years with no real eventful things happening.

Their business boomed, and the three of them went out to eat pretty often.

Julie warmed up to Wendy, and Wendy learned to put some damn clothes on once in a while.

Today's lunch they decided to stay in the building, in Julie's office.

Julie's swipes Wendy's feet off the table for the third time and glares at her.

"I thought I specifically said no feet on the table."

Wendy sticks her tounge out at her and turns to John.

"So any plans this weekend?"

John swallows the bite of his food and shrugs.

"Not really. Then again I never really do, why?"

Wendy grins.

"Wanna go out?"

Julie chokes on her food and John spittakes.

John recovers first and stares at Wendy dumbfounded.

"YOU WANT TO GO OUT?!"

Wendy pouts at him.

"What? An I not allowed to ask you out?"

Julie coughs up the fry she was eating and wipes her mouth.

"But like, you're you! You look for attention, not dates!"

Wendy smirks and turns to John.

"I can develop feelings too you know. And besides, John's the only one that really gets me."

John can't form words and Julie just looks completely bewildered.

"Am I gonna need to do something for you two moving again?"

They do nothing.

Wendy rolls her eyes and jumps on John, kissing him intensely.

Let's just say he was completely unprepared for it.

Julie just completely breaks down and collapses on the table.

John breaks away from Wendy.

"Alright, alright, I get it! Just please stop force kissing me!"

Wendy is panting heavily and staring at John.

John stares at her pupils.

They've become hearts.

"Uh, Wendy? Your pupils..."

She looks confused before going over to a mirror.

"Woah! Man, those look niiiiice..."

She trails her hands down her body.

"And I feel so... Receptive..."

She turns around to look at John.

"I NEED you. Right now."

John gulps.

"Can it, uh, wait a bit?"

She licks her lips and takes off her thin clothing.

John bites his lip.

"That's a no then...?"

Wendy jumps on John and as they begin doing their thing, Julie comes to her senses and slips out of room.

She takes a deep breath.

"Heart eyes."

She shivers.

"I'm gonna need to do some research."

-segmentline-

( Sarah ) ( July 17th ) ( 13 )

"You doing ok?"

Sarah sighs.

She turns over and looks at Nick.

"I guess. I just feel so useless."

Nick shifts in the bed to get further down.

"You are far from useless. Need I remind you it was you that got Hailey out of there?"

"I guess."

She sits up and looks out the window.

"I miss the old days. When I could walk into a room and not be scared that someone was going to take advantage of me."

Nick sits up as well.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with this."

Sarah turns to him.

"What are you talking about? You've helped more than anyone!"

Nick shakes his head.

"All I've done is be around. I can't help you get over your trauma."

"Being around is exactly what's helping though!

Nick scoffs.

"Yeah, but it's not helping enough."

Sarah pouts.

"I shouldn't be the one consoling you here."

Nick nods.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm an idiot."

Sarah hugs him.

"You're my idiot. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jennifer comes back into the room with the drinks she went to eat and chuckles.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sarah flips her off.

Jennifer frowns.

"Fine, if that's how it's gonna be I'll just take the drinks elsewhere!"

"Nonono. You stay."

Jennifer rolls her eyes and sets the drinks down on the nightstand.

"So what are we doing today?"

Nick shrugs and begins absentmindedly running his hands through Sarah's tenacles.

"We could go out somewhere. Any ideas?"

Jennifer shrugs.

"No idea. There's not a ton to do down here."

"You've heard of those inklings they spotted down here right?"

"Oh, I know! They have balls, I'll give them that."

Sarah lets out a muffled moan, causing Jennifer and Nick to look down at her.

She's curled up in a ball, and drooling slightly.

Nick retracts his hand immediately.

"What did I do?"

Sarah sits up and leans on him.

"You were softly trailing your hands over the most sensitive part of my body..."

Nick blushes.

Jennifer stifles a laugh and rubs one of Sarah's tentacles herself.

Sarah's back straightens and she pants heavily.

"Hah... That's amazing..."

Jennifer nods.

"I'm surprised your tenacles are the most sensitive part and not... Well, the obvious."

Sarah shrugs.

"They just kind of are. The reaction depends on what you do to them."

Nick tries to get it together, and he brushes aside his tentacle.

"So we've got petting equals relaxation, and stroking equals... Arousal?"

Sarah nods.

Jennifer frowns.

"Wait if you were aroused, then doesn't that mean-"

Sarah nods.

Jennifer gets off the bed and Sarah slides off and walks off.

"Where's she going?"

"To finish, obviously."

Nick blinks.

"We'll do you have to be so casual about it? I mean, like..."

Jennifer shoves him back on the bed.

"Rude."

Jennifer rolls her eyes.

Look, she's gonna be a while. You need to confess to her."

Nick groans.

"Jennifer, you know I'm not going to do that."

She groans.

"WHY NOT. She's clearly into you! And you two are adorable together!"

"Because it just doesn't feel right. I have to wait until I'm sure she's over this whole business."

Jennifer does an exasperated sigh.

"You're gonna miss your chance Nick, mark my words."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You could just ask her now you know, she says yes and both frolick off into the distance."

"I don't 'frolick' anywhere."

"It was a joke dumbass. Just ask her out, seriously! I could understand your reservations before, but it's been a year now!"

Nick stares at the ceiling, and a moment later Sarah comes back into the room, looking somewhat worn.

"Sorry about that."

Jennifer shrugs.

"It's not your fault it happened anyway. Right Nick?

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't even realize I was doing it."

Sarah waves it off.

"It's whatever. Now, we were talking about going out?"

Nick and Jennifer look at each other.

"I know a place."

Nick and Jennifer look at Sarah, confused.

"Trust me."


	12. Year 3, duels and tools

**Well, this is my last chapter that I have stocked up. You guys are all caught up! Unfortunately, that means there will no longer be a new chapter every day. I'll write as fast as I can, but it might still be a bit in between chapters. Now. Things are gonna get real fun with the introduction of a certain musical. If you haven't heard the musical I make reference to here, what are you doing? Go listen to it, it's so good! It won't affect your understanding of the story though, I promise. On with the show!**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Aurie ) ( July 17th ) ( 15 )

"You wanna explain how we managed to get up here?"

Lily tosses a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"If I did that, the magic would be lost."

Aurie scoffs.

"If you say so, you theatrical fuck."

Lily laughs.

"Hey, I may be theatrical, but I get us into some fun places!"

Aurie takes another look over the skyline of inkopolis.

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna move here?"

Aurie shrugs.

"Mmmaybe. I kinda like our life underground. Just me and you... And a lot of sex..."

Lily chuckles.

"You're not wrong. But there's so much more to do up here, you know?"

"But octolings aren't allowed up here. We have to sneak around all the time and wear wigs."

Lily leans over the building.

"Maybe we should change that."

"How? Everytime one of our tentacles slips out a wig inklings scream and run away!"

Lily taps the railing and swings around.

"What if we made 'friends' with a few inklings?"

"Friends? How would we do that?"

Lily slowly goes over to Aurie.

"Simple, we do what we're best at."

She drags a finger down Aurie's cheek.

"We have sex with them!"

Aurie bites her lip.

"Are you sure? I can't imagine doing it with anyone but you."

Lily nods.

"Believe me Aurie. I can't see myself with anybody but you, but unless we make the first move, we won't be able to get out of our dreary underground life."

Aurie stands up.

"So, what do we do, go out and try and seduce people?"

Lily nods.

"With our high sex drives, we can get around faster too!"

Aurie bites her lip.

"But, how will be able to see each other while we're out doing this?"

Lily sighs.

"We won't. We'll have to take residence here and continue our work, but we can't be together in case we are found out before it works."

Aurie tears up.

"So..."

Lily grabs Aurie in a hug.

"We need to do this. If octolings are going to be accepted up here, we need to at least nudge it in the right direction."

"But I love you..."

"I love you too. Maybe someday, I'll find you again, but for now. We have a mission."

Aurie nods.

"Alright. As many as we can get, right?"

Lily nods.

"Maybe I'll see you around."

Aurie grabs Lily for a kiss, which they share for an extended period.

"This isn't the last time we'll talk."

Lily chuckles.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Aurie turns for the roof access.

"Lily."

"Aurie."

"Come find me when you're sure everything is alright."

Lily smiles.

"Of course. Good luck Aurie."

"You too."

-segmentline-

( Arron ) ( July 30th ) ( 15 )

The kidnapping attempts slowed down when they moved into their house across town. The distance mde it harder to find kidnappers apparently.

Despite this, the bond between them held strong.

With turf wars being nearly 2 hours away from walking, they got jobs around the area.

Arron always was prepared to rush to Sam's side, just in case.

And so life went on, both of them keeping themselves close to each other. But they both knew Arron's parents weren't done with them yet.

"We willing to make the trip for turf wars today?"

Sam puffs out her cheek.

"Ehhhh... Nah. I'm thinking we just enjoy our time here."

"Enjoy our time doing what exactly?"

Sam waves her hand around.

"Watching TV, cuddling, sex, go for a walk-"

"Hold on, one of those things is not like the others."

Sam grins.

"Glad you noticed!"

She grabs his collar and pulls him inches from her face.

"That's the one I was hoping for~"

She closes the gap between them, catching Arron slightly off guard.

Arron pushes her back for a second.

"How about we save that for later, I've got something to show you."

Sam frowns.

"Alright, but it better be good!"

Arron pulls out a disk.

"I went out for a walk in the outskirts, when I saw a cracked area in the ground. I went over to it, pulled out some of the stones, and I found a bag with a disk in it."

Sam raises her eyebrow.

"And?"

"Sam, it's an entire musical."

Sam gasps.

"How... How many songs?"

"46."

Sam gawks.

"I fucking love you."

Arron chuckles.

"It's about 2 and a half hours. Wanna listen?"

Sam grabs his shirt.

"Why isn't it playing yet."

Arron grins and slides over to their stereo.

"Oh, by the way, it seems to be about someone. At least from the first two songs I heard."

"Oh? Who?"

"Someone named Alexander Hamilton? He must've lived thousands of years ago or something."

"Hamilton, huh? Alright, let it ride!"

He presses play and sits down next to Sam.

"We're gonna be here for a while."

"I look forward to it."

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( August 3rd ) ( 12 )

Fizz checks the trigger on his splattershot.

"Thanks for getting these for us Rece."

Rece nods.

Zoey spins her's around as well.

"C'mon, let's get this duel going already! I wanna show fizz that I'm a better shot then him!"

Karl sighs.

"Do I have to be your second? I wanna duel..."

Zoey shushes him.

Rece grumbles.

"I don't even like Hamilton..."

Fizz cracks his knuckles.

"I can't even imagine why you wouldn't, you love music, and it's a musical!"

"Too much rap for my tastes..."

"Fair. But what about the songs with the sisters?"

"I like those ones..."

Fizz nods.

"And this duel idea could be a good idea to solve disputes and stuff! Just without... Real guns. That wouldn't be as good."

Zoey nods.

"Anyway, let's get this going!"

Fizz and Zoey both walk their paces and turn to each other.

Karl and Rece back up.

"1!"

Rece rolls his eyes.

"2!"

Karl looks at the both of them.

"3!"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"4!"

"Nope..."

"5!"

Fizz gulps and grinds his teeth a bit.

"6!"

Zoey shivers and checks her gun again.

"7!"

Marshall observes them from the top of a hill.

"8!"

"Interesting."

"9!"

Fizz's voice wavers as he says that.

Karl stands up and grins.

"NUMBER 10, PACES FIRE!"

Fizz and and Zoey both screech, and fire.

They both miss.

Karl groans.

"Aww, come on! All of that and both of you miss?!"

Fizz eye twitches.

"She... She didn't miss."

Zoey nods.

"Niether did... He."

Karl and Rece both look confused.

"But...?"

Fizz holds up his hand, which is coated in ink.

"This hurts way more than it should."

Zoey points at her foot.

"I can confirm. Hurts."

Karl giggles.

"You guys are such bad shots."

"SHUT UP!"

Fizz and Zoey blush at their simultaneous outburst.

Karl collapses in laughter, and even Rece lets out a few chuckles.

"Fine! If we're so bad, you two duel!"

They throw their splattershots at the two.

Rece catches his, while Karl's hits him in the head.

"OW! That fuckin hurt!"

"Probably not as much as the ink on my foot! Now stand up and duel."

Karl grumbles and grabs his gun as he stands up.

Zoey limps to the side, letting Karl take her place.

Rece takes fizz's place as well.

When they do the countdown, Karl panics and fires on 5, hitting nothing.

However, Rece is badly startled and fires in a random direction.

Zoey growls and stands up, the green ink covering the majority of her right eye, with some of it dripping off.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"And you call us bad shots, at least we hit our targets. Also, Karl, fuck you for firing on 5."

Karl rubs his arm.

"It's more stressful than I thought..."

Fizz walks over to him and grabs the gun from him.

"No more dueling for you, you're gonna get someone killed with this thing."

Zoey scrapes off the ink from her face and foot.

"Or somehow manage to shoot me again. People seem to like doing that."

They hear slow clapping and they all turn to the source.

Marshall grins and slowly moves forward.

"Wow, well done, all of you."

Zoey moves in front of Fizz, and Karl and Rece back up slightly.

"Aww, c'mon guys. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Yet."

He chuckles.

"Dueling huh? Tried it myself. Interesting concept I have to say."

Fizz scoffs.

"Tried it yourself? With who?"

"Friend of yours. Nathan."

All of them are stunned.

"With real guns."

"Wha- how did you even get the guns?!"

"Stole them from my dad."

"So... You shot Nathan?!"

Marshall grins.

"I shot him right in the chest. He deserved it for what happened with zodiac."

The four of them grab all their stuff and run off, abandoning Marshall on the field.

-segmentline-

( Zodiac ) ( August 3rd ) ( 15 )

Zodiac leans over Nathan's hospital bed.

"You have a knack for nearly dying."

Nathan scoffs.

"I'm an enemy to many. Including you."

Joey rolls his eyes.

"I wonder why."

Suddenly the group of Fizz, Zoey, Karl, and Rece darts in.

Zodiac raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you guys?"

Fizz holds up a finger as he catches his breath.

"You would think gym would improve my stamina but..."

He shrugs.

"Anyway. We're all... Friends of his? I guess?"

"You guess?"

Zoey pushes past Fizz and looks over Nathan.

"Wait, who was Marshall's second? He doesn't have any friends right?"

"It was some girl. I think I've seen her in school before."

Fizz groans.

"Aulbery."

Karl rolls his eyes and sits in a nearby chair.

"Why her? She's annoying, sure, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person to stand on Marshall's side."

"They're dating."

Everyone stares at Fizz.

"I forgot about that, I was gonna mess with them..."

Nathan shakes his head.

"DON'T. He will kill you so fast."

"Well. Where were you shot 'pal'?"

Nathan points to his upper left chest.

"Nearly hit my heart. I got lucky."

Fizz nods.

"Alright, good. Depsite my feelings torwards you, I'd rather not see you killed."

Zodiac grumbles under his breath and Joey shushes him.

"We should be going. Karl's dad is gonna be upset if we're gone for too long."

Zodiac frowns.

"What about your parents?"

Fizz freezes, and the other three he came with gulp.

He doesn't bother to turn around.

"My parents are neglectful, abusive, drunks, who don't care about me or my brother in the slightest. If I were to go out and never come back, they wouldn't care."

Zodiac stammers in suprise.

"Let's go guys."

The four of them walk out, and Nathan grunts.

"You guys can go, you don't need to sit here with me."

Zodiac and Joey look at each other.

"If you say so. Get better soon."

Nathan scoffs, and turns in his bed.

They exit the hospital, both waiting for the other to say something.

Joey clears his throat.

"So... Who was that blue tentacled inkling?"

"Fizz. He seems like he's a friend of Nathan, but he doesn't seem to happy to be around him."

"I can't imagine why anyone would be."

"So what do we do now? Nathan's out of commission, so we're free."

"We should check on our octoling friends. They said they would help us, but it's been nearly 3 months and nothing."

Zodiac nods.

"Do you think maybe they were incriminated by the army after they saw us with them?"

Joey shrugs.

"If they were I wouldn't consider it too much of a loss."

"Woah, I know you aren't huge fans of them, but c'mon."

Joey gives a blank stare for zodiac, and rolls his eyes.

"Let's just go check on them."

They get to the grate, fall down the hill again, and clean themselves up a bit before looking around.

"Why is that grate even positioned like that?!"

Zodiac cracks his neck and shrugs.

"I don't think the revene was here when they made it."

They start down the street.

"Um... Is it just me, or is this street more... Colorful? Then usual?"

Zodiac looks around, and shivers.

"Let's... Not think about that too much."

They continue down the street, the absolute silence keeping them on edge. The colors got more saturated the further they walked, and the smell starts to overwhelm them.

Joey gags.

"Alright, I am NOT going any farther. That smell, ugh..."

Zodiac covers his nose with his sleeve.

"What the hell happened down here?"

They hear a moan, and they jump and stumble backwards.

An octoling, who's naked, because why shouldn't she be, stands up.

"Who's there?"

Zodiac and Joey freeze as she walks closer.

"Zodiac? Joey? What are you guys doing down here?"

They sigh in relief as Mary walks up to them.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Mary shrugs and takes a deep breath.

"Sorry, I'm still recovering from yesterday."

Joey is adverting his eyes intensely.

"What was yesterday exactly?"

"Breeding day, duh."

Zodiac and Joey share a glance as Mary stretches a bit.

"I hope I actually get pregnant this time, I'm getting worried I might be infertile..."

Zodiac slowly nods.

"Allllright. Anyway, you guys haven't done anything about my situation so far. We came to check up on you guys."

Mary groans.

"Oh, I am so sorry, we completely forgot, breeding day happened like a week after you guys came and Paige got pregnant."

Zodiac and Joey freeze in shock.

"She... She what?"

Mary nods.

"I'm so happy for her, she's wanted a child for so long now, and on her first breeding day too!"

Joey collapses on the ground, and zodiac is blankly staring at Mary.

"What'd I say?"

Zodiac shakes himself out of his stupor.

"Sorry, that's just.. not how we do things in inkopolis."

"Oh? Well whatever, I'll see what I can do, but Paige is gonna be busy."

She yawns.

"I should get home. My back is killing me, and I also shouldn't be out here for too much longer. The cold might get me."

Zodiac nods, and Joey gives a thumbs while still avoiding looking at her.

She smiles and walks away.

"Is she gone?"

Zodiac rolls his eyes.

"You can look now, you big baby."

Joey sighs in relief.

"Did you seriously stare at her that whole time?"

Zodiac smirks.

"Well of course, beats having to stare at Nathan as he tries to flirt with girls around the square."

Joey rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like you. Let's just get out of here, the smell is killing my braincells."

-segmentline-

( Octoling ) ( ? ) ( 14 )

She was cornered.

The octoling elites towered over her, their one glowing red eye staring through her.

Her breathing quickened as she looked for a way out, any way out.

She tried to run past them, she tried to fight them, she tried climbing over them.

They always threw her right back to the floor.

She screamed for anyone to help her, but the absense of an echo told her her voice was gone.

One of the elites slowly raised a hand, causing her to start shaking uncontrollably.

The elite grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, with her letting out a weak whimper.

She cried, and the hand tightened.

She couldn't breathe, she clawed at the hand, her tears burning her face.

The hand was so tight around her throat now.

She couldn't take it, she needed out, she needed-

Octoling screams as she sits up.

She adjusts to her surroundings and takes some deep breaths until she stops shaking.

She looks down at hopper, who is still asleep.

"How does he sleep so deeply..."

She stands up, and walks over to the portal machine, quickly imputting a destination.

She steps onto the dirt, it being frozen in the winter she had just walked into.

"Cold. Just how I remember it."

She shivers, and start walking to a nearby hill.

"I need some new clothes, my armour is comfortable but not really meant for colder weather."

She scoffs.

"I tried to tell them of that problem."

She looks over the hill, down at the canyon below.

Not her own canyon of course, she refused to ever go back there, but she found that serveral fanfics had extremely similar canyons.

She had gone to octo colours this time. She had always liked this one the most.

The winter reminded her of home.

She sighs, rubbing her hands as she looks over the soft lights covering the canyon.

She smiles, before it quickly turns to a frown as she collapses to her knees and begins crying.

She missed her home, immensely. But she knew she could never go back. The nightmares she frequently had only confirmed this for her.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and she yelps and swings around.

Hopper stands there, a sympathetic expression on his face.

Octoling wipes some of her tears away and weakly smiles at him.

"Hey."

Hopper rolls his eyes.

"Hey."

Octoling gets up and hugs him.

"I miss home."

"I know."

She tightens her hug.

"Thank you so much."

Hopper grows confused.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay with you."

Hopper chuckles.

"It's lonely in the void. You make it so much better."

Octoling sniffles.

"Can we go home? I'm gonna get a cold..."

Hopper frowns.

"Home?"

"The void. It's my new home now after all, right?"

Hopper smiles.

"Of course."

He lets her go.

"You had another nightmare didn't you."

Octoling nods.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up, I know you have all the fanfiction hopping and I'm making so much harder-"

Hopper puts his hands on her cheeks and pushes them in.

Octoling looks at him, confused.

"Shush."

He lets her go, and she grins.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

He grabs her hand and throws her forward, which puts her in the void.

She looks around, amazed.

"Wha- How did you do that?!"

Hopper grins.

"You haven't seen all my tricks yet!"

Octoling smirks.

"Well come on, show me something impressive!"

Hopper grins.

He pulls a CD out of nowhere.

A Piller with a CD slot pops into existence.

He puts the CD into the slot, and the Piller disappears.

"Ta-da!"

Octoling stares at him, clearly confused.

"What happened exactly?"

"I sent that CD to a random universe, I thought it was obvious?"

Octoling shakes her head.

"Nope, not even a little bit."

Hopper throws his hands up.

"I'm offended, how could you say that?!"

He pairs this ridiculous statement with a mock hurt face.

Octoling scoffs.

"Oh no, have I bruised your precious ego?"

Hopper exaggerates a gasp and stares her down.

"You DARE insult my ego?!"

They stare at each other angrily for about ten seconds before hopper stiflies a giggle and they both devolve into a fit of laughter.

After they recover, octoling gets back into bed.

"I'm gonna try and get back to sleep, are you coming back too?"

Hopper shrugs.

"I'll be fine, just get some sleep."

Octoling nods and closes her eyes.

Hopper sighs and rubs his eyes.

"I can... I can handle this."

He yawns.

"Who needs sleep anyway?"

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( August 18th ) ( 12 )

Fizz practically growled at the sight of aulbrey and Marshall talking across the plaza.

Zoey takes his hand and squeezes it tightly, causing Fizz to turn and look back at her.

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to be taking you out."

Zoey smiles.

"It's okay. I know how you feel about those two."

Fizz shakes his head.

"No, but this is a day for you, I shouldn't be letting my personal problems bother you."

Zoey smiles and gives him a kiss.

"I'm happy you care so much. But honestly, I would love nothing more than to watch you rip into those two."

Fizz grins.

"If that's what you want, I could go over there right now."

Zoey giggles.

"Oh, I am so ready for this."

Fizz grins, swings his legs out from under the table, and begins to walk over to them.

The two of them notice and stop their conversation.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Fizz the short fuse, how's it been going?"

Fizz chuckles.

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir. Got into any good duels lately?"

Marshall physically tenses up over this comment.

"Now listen here you little shit-"

Aulbrey puts a hand on his shoulder, which seems to calm him down a bit.

Fizz scoffs at this action.

"Such a partnership you two have, I'm almost jealous."

Marshall growls and stands up to face him.

"What would you know about relationships, FIZZ, you've never had one!"

Fizz glances back at Zoey, who's watching with a bright smile on her face.

"If you say so. Even if I hadn't, I'd certainly be better than you."

Aulbrey outright laughs at this.

"YOU? That's the best thing I've heard all day. No one would ever date you!"

Fizz smirks.

This was his chance. He was going to plant the small seed of doubt in both of their minds to begin his process of breaking them apart. And all he needed to say was a simple sentence.

"That's funny coming from you aulbrey, especially seeing as everyone knew you liked me for the longest time."

Marshall flinches, if just for a second.

Aulbrey looks offended.

"Excuse me? If you think I would EVER like you then you-"

"Oh please, your denial is adorable but ultimately pointless. I'll leave you two alone now, enjoy your day out!"

He turns and walks away hearing a stutter from aulbrey and a small huff from Marshall.

He slides back into his seat next to Zoey.

She grabs him in a hug.

"I didn't hear any of that, but the looks on their faces! You really know how to mess with people Fizzy!"

Fizz shrugs.

"If you say so. All I did was play on both of their insecurities. I imagine we'll see them start to fight in school."

"Speaking of school, I'm gonna miss you! I won't be able to see you in gym anymore!"

She pouts, her eyes glancing down at the ground.

Fizz pulls her chin up slightly.

"It's not like you'll never see me, I'll come over everyday like I usually do."

Zoey smiles.

I'm glad, who else would help me pick out my outfits for school?"

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"To be honest all of your outfits don't compare to your body itself."

Zoey smirks.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"That depends, what answer gets me back home with you quicker?"

Zoey laughs.

"Well Fizzy, I think there might just be a second spot in my bed for you tonight~"

Fizz grins.

"I look forward to it, my jellyfish."

"Careful Fizzy, you might just make me change my mind!"

Fizz leans on her.

"Oh, you wouldn't."

Zoey puts her arm around his shoulder.

"Nah, I wouldn't. I love that flirtatious attitude of yours though."

Fizz boops Zoey and chuckles.

"There's more where that came from. You bring out the flirty side of me."

Zoey sticks her tounge out.

"Why you don't you bring that flirty side to bed with you?"

Fizz grins.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you in my bed, this instant. Let's go."

Fizz shrugs.

"No objections here."

They get up and leave, giggling as they run out of the plaza.

Aulbrey and Marshall stay behind, bickering with each other. They didn't even see Fizz messing around with Zoey.

But the seed was planted. And it's growth lies in one specific event.

The school split.

Otherwise known as Zoey and Marshall in high school, Fizz and aulbrey in middle school.

Things are about to get messy.


	13. Year 3, segments and stories

**I'm back! Fairly quickly too! I've got a lot of shorter segments this time as well as Hopper's backstory! Of course, knowing his backstory just raises more questions. All well. Time for me to disappear for a while to write the next chapter!**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Anthony ) ( September 1st ) ( 15 )

"I must say, you got lucky with this house."

Anthony shrugs.

"It's not my house. I think my parents just bought it to get us out of the house."

Casey scowls.

"I never understood why your parents paid so little attention to you. Is it soley because they're rich?"

"It's because they have a hands off policy to parenting. As long as we're alive and well, they have no reason to look our way."

"At least they aren't snobby."

Anthony laughs.

"Yeah, I suppose. Not sure if that would be worse though."

"It is, trust me. You wouldn't be able to be gay, first of all."

"Fuuuuuuck that. Wait, why exactly?"

"Snobby rich parents expect their children to marry other children from snobby rich parents. Some social ladder type thing I think."

"Yikes. I wouldn't be able to deal with that."

"Neither would I, if that was case I wouldn't be here today."

Anthony smiles and pulls him closer.

"And that is unimaginable!"

"I'm sure you would learn to deal with it."

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"That was so lame dude."

Casey giggles and gets up off the couch.

"You know how I am with puns."

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"Oh sure, you and your terrible puns. That last one was such a reach though! How do you expect anyone to get such a specific reference."

"Well, to be fair, most people have heard it's quiet uptown at this point."

"But most people wouldn't immediately jump to that when they hear that."

"What would they jump to then?"

"Well for one that's a pretty normal response."

Casey does a sort of head movement which is basically an agreement.

That is not a fancy way of saying he nodded, it's just... Nevermind, moving on.

"Anyway, any plans for a job? Or are you going into professional leagues?"

"I don't plan to get a job. And professional leagues require a team, and I don't have one of those."

"You could find one, it's not too hard to find one these days with that new reserves thing they've got going on."

"Hmm."

Anthony hops up off the couch.

"Let's go for a walk down to the tower. We can go put myself with the reserves list and see where I end up. At the very least I can get into some ranked matches."

Casey nods and opens the door for him.

"Sure. We can go out to lunch too, while we're out."

"Ooh yes, that sounds amazing right now."

They go down the elevator and start off down the street.

"You know, it's incredibly convenient you live so close to the plaza. It's like a five minute walk!"

"Well my parents at least know how to pick a house. They're house is exact 5.74 minutes away from both of their jobs."

Casey stops for a second and lifts a finger up.

"Like... They timed it? And everything?"

"Yep. Picked specifically for the efficiency. They didn't get rich by being idiots."

"Didn't they neglect you though?"

Anthony shrugs.

"They didn't neglect my brother. I'm assuming they just didn't have the time for me. Why do you think I've never really had any issues?"

"I don't think that's how that works-"

Anthony shoves a hand in Casey's face.

"Shush, we're here."

Casey stumbles back.

"Was that really needed?"

Anthony says nothing and steps inside.

Casey groans and follows him in.

The lady at the desk is quickly checking between serveral monitors.

Anthony taps on the desk.

"Sorry, just one moment, I've got so much paperwork to fill out and I can't find the file where I put the copies-"

Anthony jumps over the desk, grabs the mouse, and quickly locates the file.

He jumps back over the desk and taps the desk again.

The lady stares at Anthony in disbelief.

"How."

Anthony grins.

"Just between you and me, you had the file open the whole time. It was just minimized."

"But you didn't even know what file I was looking for!"

"You said it was copies of some paperwork, the file was labeled paperwork copies."

The lady smiles and shakes her head.

"Well. What can do for you, magic man?"

"I want my name on the league reserves. I'm looking for a team and this seems like the best option."

The lady nods.

"Sure. And as a little thank you, I'll move you up the list a bit to increase your chances of getting picked."

Anthony grins.

"Aw, you don't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it, it's not problem. I'll let you know when you get picked."

"When?"

"I get the feeling you'll be picked pretty quickly. Any team would be lucky to have you!"

Anthony nods at her and turns around to walk out the door.

Casey glares at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What was all that flirting about?"

"Flirting?"

"Yeah, all the looks and the 'aw, you don't have to do that!' what was all that?"

"Relax dude, I was just getting myself a better slot on the reserve list."

Casey rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say. Come on, let's go get that lunch."

Anthony nods and exits the tower.

"So I was thinking we go to that place down town, they've got some killer-"

A gunshot startles the hell out of him and he stumbles into Casey, who falls down.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Anthony doesn't say anything back.

Shouting rings out through the square, most of which is coming from the startled crowd, but he picks out a voice different from the others.

"YOU SHOT ON 8, YOU CHEATED!"

Anthony groans.

"It's just another duel Casey."

"Seriously? Why haven't they banned those yet, serveral people have been injured because of them!"

Anthony shrugs and gets up. He quickly helps Casey up and they walk the other way.

"We're gonna have to postpone our lunch. You do NOT want to be near a duel when it's over, it's a mess."

Casey sighs.

"Alright, come on. Let's get back."

-segmentline-

( John ) ( September 10th ) ( 19 )

Julie moves some papers into a drawer.

"Fucking Wendy, always swaying off my manager... I can't have him skipping like this, it's bad for business."

Right on cue, John comes running in the door.

"Julie, fuck, how late am I today?"

Julie blankly stares at him.

"About 2 hours."

John groans.

"I keep telling Wendy I need to be here on time! I'm so sorry about this, but you know how she gets."

Julie sighs.

"Yeah, I know. But you both have jobs here, you can't keep skipping to spend the entire mornings going at it!"

"To be fair it's not like you need your head of marketing here at all times."

"Yes, but I would like to at least have her here on time."

Right on cue, Wendy walks in.

"Aww, don't be a such a stickler Julie! Me and John were just having some fun..."

"You've been having 'fun' everyday for the last two weeks. You guys need to be on time or I'm gonna have to fire you."

Wendy shrugs, while John takes a deep breath.

"Alright, I can't lose this job Wendy. I can't keep missing work because your damn heart eyes come back and you suddenly need to have me."

Wendy pouts.

John rolls his eyes and walks over to Julie.

"You know it's not my fault I'm usually late, right?"

Julie nods.

"But I can't have a manager who doesn't come in on time. Either you two get your shit together, or you're fired."

John nods and turns back to Wendy.

"You need to stop forcing me to have sex with you."

Wendy exaggerates a groan.

"Fiiiiiine. But you still have to fuck me after work."

"As long as it doesn't lose me my job, I'm good with it."

Wendy nods.

Julie grins.

"Good. I don't really want to fire either of you anyway, you both have been essential in the rise of this company."

John smiles.

"What did I do? I was next to you for it all, but Wendy is the one who got you most of your business."

"If you seriously think you did nothing then you're a bigger idiot than I though you were."

John stares at her, confused.

Julie simply rolls her eyes and points to the door.

"Just get out of here, I've got work to do."

Wendy and John both nod and quickly exit the room.

Julie shakes her head and looks back at her monitor.

"Work, yeah. But I still need to find out something about those heart eyes... Do I have time...?"

She looks at her schedule.

"Damn. It'll have to wait. I've got so much work to do."

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( September 20th ) ( 16 )

After Aurie and Lily spilt up to begin their task of swaying inklings to be more open to octolings, Aurie took residence at a more remote area of the city, as she assumed Lily would want to be front and center.

She spent a long time just getting settled in after Lily and her got their stuff from their house.

She flops down on her couch and sighs.

"Why did I agree to this, I miss Lily so much..."

She takes out her phone and looks at Lily's number, which Lily instructed her to delete to make there was no way to track her if she was captured. She had done the same, of course.

But Aurie couldn't do it. She loved Lily too much to cut her out of her life so completely.

She hovers her finger over the call button for a moment.

"She'll never answer. I've gotta move on."

She shivers, as she usually does at this time.

"I'm never gonna get over how good she was though..."

Her time, while not trying to seduce inkings, which she wasn't terribly good at anyways, was spent at home. Masturbating. She had felt content when she was with Lily, but without her she felt tension she wasn't ready for.

She moves a hand downwards, the normal sting of pleasure swinging through her.

However, she had lately begun to notice that it had become less effective to masturbate. She needed real sex in order to be content.

Rubbing herself at a quick pace, her thoughts turn to her time with Lily. It had been quite some time since they last spoke, but she remembers the excitement she experienced with her.

She remembers Marina as well. Something about Marina always struck her as odd, but she could never pin it. She was never gonna find out now anyway.

Her moan echoes through her small apartment as she finishes.

She gets up and washes her hand off in the kitchen.

"Well, first thing's first. I need to get better at seduction to keep me content. Second, get a wide array of inkling escorts. How to achieve these things?"

She groans and sits back down.

"I have no fucking clue. Maybe there's someone out there who can help me with seduction..."

She jumps up.

"Well, I'm getting nowhere by sitting here, let's go find some inklings to fuck!"

She quickly grabs her bag and puts on her wig.

"It's now or never, I guess."

She slips out of her apartment.

-segmentline-

( Marina ) ( September 26th ) ( 14 )

Marina nervously taps the library table.

It had been a few months since Aurie and Lily and taken her. Had they gotten tired of her? She didn't know. What she did know was that she wasn't getting taken anymore.

"Whatcha thinkin about?"

Marina jumps, and drops her pencil.

"Uh... Nothing."

Laurie obviously doesn't buy that and gives her an annoyed look.

Marina quickly picks her pencil back up and starts absentmindedly jotting down some notes.

Laurie sighs.

"What are you working on there?"

"Just some random pieces. I don't think they'll end up as anything, but I find it fun to work on."

"You are quite the musician. I take it that's what you want to do after you pass that army test?"

"Of course! It's my passion!"

"I can't wait to hear your music on the radio, that'll be amazing!"

"Well that's going a bit far, my music is good, but it really needs something else to fill it out. In this state it won't get me anywhere."

"What do you need to fill it out then?"

Marina throws her hands up.

"I have no idea! Nothing fits, no matter what I try it just doesn't work."

Laurie studies the paper for a second.

"Another singer might work."

Marina looks at her, surprised.

"I thought you said you didn't know about music?"

"I studied a bit so I could understand your rants a bit more."

Marina feels a twinge of something. Guilt maybe? Laurie didn't have to do that... Unless she actually did want to understand her.

Marina doesn't know how to feel about this. How much did she care about it? Or maybe it wasn't the music she cared about...?

"I can sing some sample lines for you if you want, see if they fit and all that."

Marina blinks out of her thoughts, and nods.

"Alright, it's worth a shot. Anything to flesh out the music a bit more."

Laurie grins.

"Cool! Should I come over later to record?"

"No, my mom doesn't know I have this whole DJ thing going on. We'll have to use the recording room I have set up in the club."

"You have a recording room in the club?"

"They gave me a small room to keep my DJ equipment. The acoustics are pretty garbage, but I do my best."

Laurie shrugs.

"Sure, why not. Recording audio in the back room of a club, completely normal."

Marina isn't sure where to go after that comment, so she just turns back to her paper.

"I've got a good feeling about this. This could be just what this music needs!"

"It's what I need too..."

Laurie keeps that comment under her breath.

Marina doesn't seem to catch it, but she has tensed up a bit, so maybe she did hear it.

It doesn't matter either way, they're going to get the recording done.

-segmentline-

( Sarah ) ( October 3rd ) ( 13 )

Sarah had begun to recover from her trauma. She no longer needed to be supervised, and she didn't get as anxious in crowds anymore.

She still refused to go to the bathroom at school though.

"It's nice to see you getting on without us."

Sarah smiles.

"I couldn't depend on you guys forever, I've gotta pick myself back up again and keep moving!"

Nick rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Always the optimist I see."

"I wouldn't say optimist, but yeah, I like to be positive."

Jennifer takes another bite of her sandwich and nods.

"Good. Don't let your past drag you down, you are gonna have a great future."

Sarah grins.

"Give me a hug."

Jennifer scoffs.

"Why?"

"Because you're amazing, come here."

She practically climbs over the table to hug Jennifer, who nearly drops her sandwich.

"Sarah, I'm still holding my sandwich."

"Yeah, and you are super close to my food and it's making me nervous."

"Quiet Nick. Now help me down."

Nick groans and grabs moves Sarah away from his food before helping her off of the table.

"Why did you need my help with that exactly?"

"Because I'm lazy."

She winks at Jennifer, which Nick definitely notices.

"Why the wink?"

Sarah feigns ignorance.

"What wink?"

She grins.

Nick just puts his head down.

Jennifer giggles.

"Aw Nick, c'mon."

"Nope, I give up. You've killed me."

Sarah pokes his cheek.

"Stop that."

She pokes it again.

"Sarah, I swear-"

Once more.

Nick grabs her wrist, and pulls her close to him to glare at her.

Sarah, while initially startled, slowly starts blushing the longer they stay in that position.

Jennifer is leaning forward and moving her hand slightly torward Sarah, which Nick sees, but he does nothing.

He lets go of her wrist and she goes back to her proper spot at the table.

"Hey, I told you to stop."

Sarah's face is flushed, and she's still in shock.

Jennifer silently groans, and throws her apple at Nick.

He swings around and growls at Jennifer.

"What's up with you today? You're usually more laid back then this."

"And you guys aren't usually as annoying. You two have been conspiring to annoy me, haven't you?"

Sarah finally recovers from her shock and shrugs.

"So what if we are? You scared the hell out of me with that wrist grab!"

Nick slowly registraters why that may have been a bad idea.

"Oh Sarah, shit, I totally forgot-"

Sarah shakes her hand at him.

"It's fine, just... Try not to do that again."

"Yeah, alright, I got it."

The bell rings, and they all wave at each other before heading out for their separate classes.

-segmentline-

( Octoling ) ( ? ) ( 14 )

"-And then she goes 'Wait, who are you again?' and I'm like, I JUST told you. Do you seriously not remember?"

Octoling laughs.

"Sounds like they were quite the handful."

Hopper grins.

"Yeah, but it was another romance story and those ones are usually my favorites."

"Did it have any relation to colour blends though? I mean it was called octo colors."

"Nope, just similar names. If they are related I didn't see any evidence to prove that."

Octoling hops off the desk.

"So... You never mentioned where you lived."

Hopper stares at her, quizzingly.

"You mean where I come from?"

"Yeah. You didn't always live here right?"

Hopper sighs.

"No I certainly didn't. I come from an undertale universe, or... Something like that."

"Do you not know?"

"Nope. My universe merged with another, it's why I have my powers in the first place. I don't how or why it happened, but it's a pain in the ass to handle."

"So the humans I saw in those pictures are your friends then?"

"Frisk and Chara, yes. Me and frisk merged our souls in order to get out of the underground, and I broke a piece of my soul off to revive Chara."

"You broke your soul? How does that even work?"

"It's an undertale thing, it's stupid. But the three of us live together in my universe, we go to school, we live our lives like normal."

Octoling tilts her head.

"So how'd you end up here?"

Hopper groans.

"There was this period called 'the confusion'. It caused my powers to be amplified and allowed me to access more than just undertale fanfics, but it also smashed a hole in my universe."

"And?"

"I fixed it, I got thrown into it, and I got stuck here, with nothing but a desk and a list of stories to keep me company."

"You're trying to get back then?"

"I'm so close. With you here, and the serum I got from the legacy of humanity, all I need is something duplicated and out of place to create a portal back."

"Uh...?"

"Long story, I found a piece of paper with a cryptic riddle, and yadda yadda, you know the rest."

Octoling jumps back up on the desk and leans on hopper.

"You merged souls with frisk you said, right?"

"Yep."

"So do you two...?"

"No. They don't seem interested, and I don't have the time. It doesn't help that when we stay near each other we can feel each other's emotions."

"Wait, they?"

"Frisk is non binary. I've never been one to bother with that kind of thing, so I just go with it."

"What about Chara?"

"She's a girl. She's also super remorseful for causing the merging of the universes too."

"Wait-"

"She was controlling the person who fought with whatever me was in the universe before it crashed into mine."

Octoling grabs her head.

"Slow down, you're shoving your entire backstory on me at once."

"I would show you around an undertale fanfics to give you an idea of what I deal with, but I seem to be stuck in a loop of Splatoon fanfics."

"We."

"Oh, right. WE are stuck in a loop of Splatoon fanfics."

"Am I going to meet these two?"

"Definitely, with you having no home, we'll be glad to take you in."

Octoling smiles and hugs hopper.

"Thank you."

"I can't let you live in the void forever, right? Plus, with you being the only one here I honestly feel like me and you are going to travel together."

"Like through fanfics?"

"Yep. You and me, partners taking on whatever story we run through!"

"That sounds awesome. But wait, if you're from an undertale universe, why do you not have any ties to it except for with your home?"

"I ran away from my parents. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran to a hill near my school."

"Then what?"

"Well when I made it there I realized I was being an idiot and should probably head back, and then the hill opened up and I fell into the damn thing."

"Then you met frisk and went through the underground?"

"Yep. Other than that my universe was pretty normal. And then... I got my powers. I was suddenly thrown into another world, and I quickly realized it was a fanfiction- one that I had read myself no less- so I decided to stick around."

He takes out a piece of paper.

"Then I received this in the mail when I got back."

Octoling takes the piece of paper and reads it.

"Your job is to go through fanfics and make sure everything is going smoothly. DO NOT INTERFERE WITH THE STORY."

Octoling frowns.

"Who sent this?"

Hopper grins.

"Don't worry, I found them and I... Took care of them."

Octoling swears she sees Hopper's eye flash yellow for a second.

"But anyway, I prefer to keep myself distant from every universe. I'm not from undertale, I'm not from Splatoon, I'm just hopper."

Octoling nods.

"You could say you come from the void, it's like your own little mini universe."

Hopper looks around.

"Yeah. Actually, yeah! That does sound like what I should do."

"You won't forget your undertale origins, right?"

"No, of course not! But I prefer not to be called an undertale character. I am Hopper, and while I have some ties to undertale, I am not part of my universe anymore. I haven't felt like I have in so long..."

Octoling grabs his hand.

"Your universe is the void. You have a fantastic partner in the form of me, and you adore your job. THAT'S your universe."

Hopper tears up a bit and sighs.

"What would I ever do without you, octoling."

"What would I ever do without YOU, Hopper?

They grin at each other.

"Well. I should get going. It was nice talking about my past though, thanks for that."

Octoling shrugs.

"You're an interesting person. Listening to you talk about yourself is oddly satisfying."

Hopper looks at his paper.

"Illegal love, plus follow ups... This might be a while."

"I'll jump in when I get bored."

Hopper nods.

"I'll see you there."

He snaps his fingers and disappears.

Octoling rolls her eyes and goes over to the portal machine.

"Welp, I'm bored!"

She quickly types in the information and jumps in.


	14. Year 3, plans and threats

**It hasn't been too long, right? I actually don't remember how long it's been. Anyway, another chapter for you all! Next chapter should be the end of year three, unless I more the segments super long or something. Fizz's story picks up a lot here, he'll be taking a lot of the segments for the rest of the year as his story has a lot more going on. That's all for now, see you whenever I finish the next chapter.**

 **-chapterstart-**

( Arron ) ( October 13th ) ( 15 )

Arron was currently fighting another one of the sent kidnappers, which had slowed down to only about once a month.

"Dude, give up. Hell, I'll pay you to just leave!"

The kidnapper groans and lowers his hood.

"Fine. I'm sick of this whole song and dance every month anyway."

Arron smiles.

"So what's the price here? Don't be too picky, remember I usually throw you out anyway."

The kidnapper mouths what Arron assumes are some small calculations.

"Eh... 50 credits."

Arron nods and gets them off of his counter.

"Here. Could you go tell those idiot parents of mine to stop being so stupid?"

"Those are your parents?"

Arron sighs.

"Yeah, they don't like my relationship with the person you try to kidnap."

"That sucks dude. But, they pay me by the hour, even if I come back with nothing."

Arron grins.

"How about this. You get hired by them, you stroll down here and we can talk for a bit, then you leave and collect your payment?"

The kidnapper thinks for a moment.

"Sure. Less work with the same pay is always nice."

Arron nods.

"Good. I'm tired of this whole business anyway. What's your name?"

The kidnappers sits down and takes off his hoodie.

"Most people call me Sock."

"Sock? Why?"

"It's just my nickname. I live in the poor part of town, we all have nicknames."

Arron shrugs and leans against the wall.

"Well Sock, anyone who helps me mess with my parents is a good friend. Regardless of how many times you tried to kidnap my girlfriend."

"Sorry about that, but money is tight. Gotta get what I can get."

Arron nods and turns torward the hallway.

"Sam! It's all good."

Sam peeks her head out of the bedroom.

"You sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure."

She nods and walks out, only to yelp at the man on the couch.

"Relax, me and your boyfriend here just cut a deal."

Sam turns to Arron.

"We're both sick of fighting each other every month, so he's just gonna come over and talk, and then he goes back and receives payment from my parents."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Sam nods.

"Well good! We can finally have some peace around here! What's your name?"

"Sock."

"Sock?"

Arron signals to her to not push it.

"Yeah. It's what everyone calls me anyway."

Sam nods, slowly. Considering her next move.

"I should get going. I need to get my money and get back to my sisters."

"Sisters?"

"2 of them. Parents were killed in a factory accident, so it's just me providing for them."

Arron and Sam look at each other.

"Taking care of kids at your age? That must be tough."

Sock shrugs.

"They're my only family left. If I have to give up my life for them I will."

Sam tears up a bit, and Arron nods.

"Rest assured, this racket we'll have going will hopefully give you more than enough."

Sock gives Arron a slight grin, puts his hood back on, and leaves without another word.

Sam wipes her tears away and turns Arron to look at her.

"How did you convince him to stop?"

"I offered to pay, and that took us to talking about the scam."

Sam nods.

"Maybe now we can actually relax!"

Arron looks at the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I doubt sock was the only person they ever sent. We'll need to be aware."

Sam nods.

"I'll keep my guard up then. In the meantime, how's about we go out? You and I haven't gone in it in ages, and with this deal we might actually be able to."

"Sounds like fun. I'll get my stuff!"

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( October 23rd ) ( 12 )

"So I'm on the student council."

Fizz raises an eyebrow.

"You? I wouldn't expect you to be in that kind of postion."

Zoey places a hand on her chest.

"Excuse me? I'm perfectly cut out for this kind of work."

"The only work you'll be doing is planning dances and organizing clubs."

Zoey groans.

"I know, but at least it's something."

"Who else is on the council?"

Zoey looks up in thought for a second.

"Marshall is, I believe."

Fizz snaps the pencil he was holding.

Zoey bites her lip and thinks some more.

"He's the vice president actually. I got stuck with secretary, I'm so upset about that."

Fizz growls.

His voice lowers as he grabs the pencil pieces.

"I'll just have to do something about that, won't I..."

Zoey turns back to him.

"What? Why?"

Fizz tosses the pencil pieces into the nearby garbage and sighs.

"Zoey, these two are not two people you want to be working together. If he's on the council, she might try to pull something behind the scenes."

"Well then get into counsil next year. You two can fight all you want."

"I need to start doing something now though... Is there a way for middle schoolers to get in?"

"Yeah, you could be an advisor."

"Advisor?"

"Yeah. You give them ideas on current events in the middle school."

Fizz grins.

"How do I get in?"

"You come to one of our meetings and all of us vote on you being a good choice or not."

Fizz nods and leans back.

"What's the voting margin?"

"At least 75% of us need to vote for you, which is 14 people in context."

Fizz stands up.

"Zoey, I fucking love you. Now, where should I start my campaign..."

Zoey smiles.

"I love you too. And the best place to start would be the dance coming up. I'll introduce you to the other members."

"I couldn't live without you, I swear."

Zoey blushes and stands up with him.

"One more thing."

Fizz focuses on her.

"They like to refer to the meeting room as the room where it happens."

Fizz freezes.

"Who... Who started saying that first?"

"Marshall, why? It's not particularly important, it just gets you on the good side of some Hamilton lovers."

Fizz takes a deep breath.

"He's taunting me. He knows you would talk to me about this, he's beckoning me to try and get in."

"By... Making a Hamilton reference?"

Fizz grabs Zoey's collar and pulls her close.

"I once said that if I was Burr, I would make it into the room easily. He must've heard me. He's testing my word."

Zoey, taking advantage of their close proximity, pulls him into a kiss.

Fizz wasn't prepared, but he quickly relaxes.

Zoey breaks off and smiles.

"You talk too much."

Fizz chuckles.

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of which, we were doing homework."

"Oh shit, were we? I forgot after you started to go into your whole planning mode."

"We'll start doing the whole counsil thing later, for now let's finish this stupid math homework.

"Do we have to? You kinda got me in a mood by being so aggressive..."

Fizz smirks at her.

"Oh really? Then I'd be happy to help you out with that."

Zoey shivers and shoves him against the wall, forcing him into another kiss.

"Ooh, who's being aggressive here?"

Zoey grins and leads him over to the bed.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

-segmentline-

( Zodiac ) ( October 28th ) ( 15 )

"Fizz! Happy late birthday!"

Fizz, confused as to where he was being called from, turns and sees zodiac.

"Zodiac! Thanks, not many people actually care to remember. Surprised you did, actually..."

"I heard Zoey mention it. She also seemed worried about you."

Fizz frowns.

"Worried? Why?"

"She said you're spending more time on your work, even though you don't need to."

Zodiac could swear for a second he saw Fizz's eyes dull.

"N-nonsense! I'm just getting some projects done, and I've got this whole advisor thing to work on! I've got to be in the room where it happens after all!"

He shakily smiles, and lets out a forced chuckle as he avoids eye contact.

Zodiac rolls his eyes.

"Fizz, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Fizz sighs.

"I'm... Moving."

Zodiac stumbles back.

"Like... Across town?"

Fizz covers his eyes.

"No. I'm moving to a completely different city."

"Dude! ...Wait, have you not told anyone?!"

Fizz shakes his head.

"I can't bring myself to tell Zoey."

Zodiac bites his nail.

"Alright, well, what are you gonna do? You don't wanna move, right?"

"Of course! But it's not like I can stay here, I'm not old enough for my own house and I can't play turf wars yet."

Zoey walks up behind zodiac and taps his shoulder.

He spins around and smacks Zoey.

Zodiac and Zoey both freeze.

"Zodiac."

"Uh... Yeah?"

"You just slapped me."

"Uh... Yeah."

Fizz, who's been staring in surprise, clears his throat.

Zodiac steps out of the way, with Zoey still glaring at him.

"I've been looking for you Fizz, you weren't in the library for once."

"Zodiac stopped me to wish me a late birthday."

Zoey turns and glares at zodiac again, who meekly smiles in response.

"Yeah... Well is everything alright? You looked kinda worried when I was walking up."

Fizz sneaks a glance at zodiac, who's holding a breath.

"I'm-"

The bell startles him, causing to stutter the second part of the sentence out.

"-M-moving!"

Zoey gasps.

"You're WHAT?!"

"Look, I should go, school is starting soon-"

Zoey stares at him, mouth open, seemingly trying to say something.

"Alright, we'll... Talk later."

Fizz nods and quickly turns and runs out the door, sprinting across the parking lot to the other school.

Zoey turns to zodiac.

"You knew about that, didn't you!?"

Zodiac raises his hands.

"H-he just told me! I was gonna get him to tell you!"

Zoey scowls at him and walks off.

Zodiac sighs in relief, turns, and walks right into Joey.

"Woah, dude, pay attention. What was all that about?"

"Fizz is moving."

"He's WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH!"

Zodiac salms a hand over Joey's mouth.

"Look, let's try not to tell the whole school, you know how Nathan is about keeping secrets!"

Joey moves his hand.

"Why keep it secret though? What bad comes out of it?"

"You know how Fizz is campaigning to get into student council as an advisor, right?"

"Right."

"I don't think that news will help."

"But if he's moving it won't matter."

Zodiac shakes his head.

"Nah, I know Fizz. He won't want to leave everything he has here."

"So? He can't exactly prevent his parent's decision to move. Especially if they're as bad as he says they are."

"He'll find a way. Now let's get to class before we're late."

A paper comes out of nowhere and slams into zodiac's face.

He removes it and looks it over.

"It's a list of stories? It says it's someone's story, but the name is scratched off..."

Joey takes the paper.

"I can make out an H..."

The paper is snatched out of their hands, and a man with a staff glares at them.

"What did you read."

They're both speechless.

"Youre-"

"I SAID, WHAT DID YOU READ."

"Just the first letter of the scratched out name!"

The man sighs.

"Good. Now forget I was ever here."

He waves his staff at them, and disappears.

Both Zodiac and Joey blinks and grab their heads.

"What... What are we doing in the hallway? Didn't class start already?"

Joey nods.

"We should probably start running!"

They both start off to their classes.

-segmentline-

( Sarah ) ( November 4th ) ( 13 )

"Why is it so fucking COLD!?"

"T-t-the heating company r-ran out of p-power..."

Nick grabs another blanket and wraps it around the girls.

"What are we supposed to do? We'll freeze if they don't get some form of heating!"

"Can you imagine the army? You've seen their armor, their whole midsection is exposed!"

Sarah cuddles closer with Jennifer.

"So... C-cold..."

Jennifer pets Sarah's head and turns to Nick.

"Nick, it's November. This is gonna be the warmest month for some time, we're all gonna freeze!"

Nick, who's wearing two pairs of pants and 3 shirts and a sweatshirt, nods.

"If they don't do something soon, there might actually be a decent guy to girl ratio!"

Sarah lifts her head a bit.

"Not only that, the lights... The water... We might lose that too if we've lost heating..."

Nick shivers.

"We'll all be left in the dark, freezing to death."

Sarah tightens her hold on Jennifer, who sighs.

"Look, Nick, you're the only one who can move. You need to go downtown and see if there is a way to get the heating back on."

"Me?! How do you expect me to do that? The central heating of the underground is gone, going outside is practically suicide!"

"Look, you're a guy, you can handle the cold better. Wear as much as you can and get there before you freeze. If you die I'll never forgive you!"

Nick groans and grabs all of his winter clothing.

"I'll be back, hopefully."

"Nick, wait!"

Nick turns back and looks at Sarah.

She is about to say something, when she sighs.

"G-good luck. Please come back."

Nick nods and exits the house.

"Do you think my mom's ok?"

Jennifer nods.

"Sarah, your mom is uncomfortably tough. She'll be fine."

Nick steps into the street, the wind howling against his clothing.

"Fuck me it's cold, how is there so much wind down here anyway?"

He pushes his way against the wind up the street, already feeling his face numbing from the wind.

"There's no way I can walk all the way down town in this!"

"Hey!"

He turns around to Jennifer holding some goggles out the door.

"Take these!"

She throws them at him, and he manages to catch them.

"Thanks! Now get back and keep Sarah warm!"

"You could do that yourself you know!"

"Shut up and get back inside before you freeze!"

She goes back inside, and Nick quickly puts the goggles on.

"Alright, now maybe I can. Hopefully some people will nice enough to let me in on the way there."

He jogs down the street, eventually getting into the downtown area.

"Heating company... Come on..."

He turns a corner and sees some octopi trying to move some wires around.

"Hey! Are you guys from the heating company?"

They see him and call back to him.

"Yeah! We're trying to get the heating back on now, we're hooking it up to a backup generator!"

He frowns.

"Generators? Those are powered by excess zapfish energy, how do we even have those..."

"We could use a hand, if you don't mind!"

Nick gets over to them.

"What have we got?"

We need someone to relay the status on the generator while we get everything hooked up. Just call out what the color of the small light near the top is."

"Got it."

He leans on the freezing generator.

"It's red!"

"Alright, call out when it changes!"

Nick turns back to the light and rubs his hands together.

"Let's hope the place heats up quickly with this back on."

He hears a spark.

The light turns yellow.

"The light's yellow!"

"We're almost there then! Just a few more connections!"

He hears a small bang and someone swearing in annoyance.

Then he hears another spark.

"The light's green!"

"Flip the switch on the side!"

He looks on the side and quickly pulls the switch upwards.

The generator roars to life, startling Nick and causing him to fall backwards.

He gets up and walks over to the group of people, who are celebrating.

"This'll stay on this time, right?"

The guys nod.

"We've got a lot of power stored up in that old generator, it should last for years."

He feels the air around him heat up.

"You should probably take all those layers off. The streets should heat up again in a few hours.

Nick nods and starts his way back to Sarah's house.

"Nick!"

Nick turns and sees Victoria running to him.

"Victoria! You survived!"

"Of course I did, I'm not dying while my daughter's around."

"How did you survive though?"

Victoria sheepishly grins.

"I may have had some fun and not even noticed that it was cold."

Nick sighs.

"Of course. Let's just get back."

No sooner then getting on their street are they assaulted by Jennifer and Sarah, who smother them in choke holds disguised as hugs.

"Jennifer, please, can this at least wait until we get inside?"

Jennifer gets off of Nick and pouts at him.

"Come on, you turned the heating back on!"

"No, I just told a bunch of guys what color a light was. The guys down at the heating company got the heating back."

"Oh. Still, you helped!"

"I suppose."

"MY TURN!"

Sarah jumps on Nick, who barely manages to keep himself balanced.

"SARAH! Watch it, I nearly fell over!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

He moves her around so she's looking at him.

"You're heavier than I remember."

Sarah hits him.

"Rude."

Nick chuckles.

"Sorry."

They all walk back to the house, Jennifer grinning at the sight of Sarah hanging off of Nick.


	15. Year 3, the dance

**Hey look, I've returned! With a record low of only three segments! Fizz gets a lot for attention today. Let us begin!**

-chapterstart-

( Fizz ) ( November 15th ) ( 13 )

Fizz's looming threat of moving away did nothing to stop him from campaigning. In fact, it made him work even harder.

The dance which was open to both schools finally came, and with only a month left before Fizz's planned move date, he was absolutely hardended to get the votes he so desperately wanted.

Both Zoey and Karl worried about him, especially after some news from Rece that fizz had begun staying up late and falling asleep at his desk doing work.

His exhaustion started to show. He ignored requests to go out and frequently snapped at people for doing very little. The one person he never ignored was Zoey, and even still, he never loved her with the same vigor as he once did.

"We need to do something about Fizz."

Rece and Zoey turn to Karl.

"Like what? He's basically lost it at the news of him moving."

"I don't know, maybe when he gets the votes he'll go back to normal."

"But it won't matter by then. He'll be gone."

"So will I..."

Zoey pats Rece's back.

"And you're taking it much better than Fizz."

"We're moving out torward my mom... I'm gonna move back in with her..."

"Wait, I thought you said you were Fizz's brother?"

"I'm his half brother... Same dad... And we both hate him equally..."

Zoey sighs.

"You guys really should stay with us or something."

"I couldn't do that to you guys..."

"Anyway, maybe we can convince him to pull himself together at the dance."

"He dance is in an hour, how do you expect to get him to come?"

Zoey smiles.

"There are gonna be student council members at the dance. If nothing else, we can use that as bait."

Karl grins and stands up.

"Then I'll go get him. Then we can all go to the dance together."

"Be careful, he's been temperamental lately..."

"I can handle it. I've known him for long enough to know what sets him off."

"Good luck!"

Karl quickly makes his way to Fizz's house, getting inside after a groan from his father.

"Fizz, the dance is-"

He stops as soon he as registers what the scene before him looks like.

The room is a disaster. papers are carelessly thrown everywhere, the bed looks like it hasn't been touched in days, and Fizz himself looks to have fallen asleep on the floor, leaving his desk cluttered with various writing utensils and a huge stack of papers.

Karl picks one of the papers off the floor and looks it over.

"Plan to stop myself from moving? Aw, Fizz... You can't be doing this."

He squats down and gently shakes Fizz.

He doesn't move.

"Damn, he's really out of it."

He shakes him again, harder this time.

"Ahhhh, Mr secretary..."

Karl almost starts laughing at that, but keeps himself together.

"Fizz, wake up."

"Hmm...?"

Fizz slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Karl.

"Mmmf... Karl? What are you doing here, I'm trying to work."

"Fizz, the dance is today. We were wondering if you would come?"

Fizz slowly gets up, grumbling all the way.

"No. I have work to do."

"Fizz, look at your room. How long has it been since you slept in your own bed?"

"Uh... Doesn't matter. I've got so much work to do, plans to write, campaigns to keep going-"

He suddenly goes into a coughing fit, and collapses into his desk chair.

Karl goes over to help him, but Fizz slaps his hands away.

"I'm fine. I'll just take some more cough medicine."

"Fizz, you're overworked, you're exhausted, you need A BREAK. Come with us to the dance for a bit and then come home and sleep."

"No. I'm fine, I've almost got it."

"Got what!? Fizz, you keep this up and you're gonna lose everything you've worked for!"

Fizz coughs his lungs out again, and turns to Karl properly.

Karl didn't know the full extent of his exhaustion, but now he saw it firsthand.

Fizz's eyes, which were once a very prominent blue, have dulled significantly. The bags under his eyes are huge, and it looks like he's been crying, a lot.

"Karl. I need to do this."

Karl sighs.

"There's going to be student council members at the dance. You can make a good impression in them if you go."

Fizz stares at the ground for a moment.

"...Alright. I need those votes."

Karl grins and pulls him out of his room and out of the house.

"Zoey and Rece are waiting near the school. We'll meet up with them first."

"Zoey...? Zoey..."

Karl takes a peek back and sees Fizz drifting off.

"HEY! No falling asleep until after the dance!"

Fizz shakes himself awake.

They get to the meeting spot, and Fizz stumbles over to Zoey and sits next to her.

Zoey gives him a hug, which is lazily returned by Fizz, before he collapses on the table.

Karl sighs.

"He's exhausted. I don't think we can take him to the dance like this."

Zoey picks up Fizz's head, and frowns.

"How long has he stayed up?"

Rece shrugs.

"At least two days... I heard him mumbling at 2 am last night."

"2 am? Fuck, he's not even gonna be able to think straight!"

"Should we call this off? We can't drag him around, can we?"

Fizz grumbles.

"I'm fucking fine, just let me get my head in order..."

He wobbles around a bit, yawning loudly.

"Anybody got some caffeine? Or just some really loud music?"

Zoey pulls out her phone, turns the volume all the way up, and blasts a trumpet sample in his ear.

"FUCKING- I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT IN MY EAR!"

"Hehe... Sorry."

Fizz groans and grabs his head.

"Why am I here again?"

"To go to the dance with us."

"That doesn't sound like something I'd agree to."

"There's student council members there."

"Theeeere it is."

Fizz stands up, too quick for his own good and he groans in pain again.

"Let's get moving then... No time to lose."

He begins walking, well... More stumbling, down the street.

The other three look at each other worriedly before getting up and following him.

Fizz rubs his eyes and looks back at them.

"Zoey, any tips for me?"

Zoey shrugs.

"I don't know who's gonna be there. But you can usually get on their good sides by doing something Hamilton related. A lot of what we do in there is based off of it."

"Please tell me that includes the cabinet battles."

Zoey grins.

"The only good thing about being a secretary."

Fizz chuckles, but it again devolves into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?"

Fizz waves Karl off.

"It's fine. I'm fine, just need some water."

After a short walk, they arrive at the shool and quickly make their way to the gym.

The dance is going already, with a sizeable amount of people already in the room.

"Zoey, help me find the counsil members. You two, do whatever."

Fizz stalks off, tripping over himself every few seconds.

Zoey sighs.

"Well, have fun guys. Hopefully we can get this done quickly."

She quickly catches up to Fizz, and she gets to him just in time to prevent him from completely falling over.

Karl pops his lip and claps his hands together.

"Welp, I'm gonna go fuck with the DJ. You should go mingle, there's a lot of nice ladies here tonight!"

He rushes off, and Rece sighs and goes over to the snack table.

He leans on the table and grabs a handful of chips.

"No thanks..."

Zoey points out a council member, who she quickly identifies as Zack. She informs him of his apparent position of treasurer.

"Keep anything Hamilton away from this guy, he really doesn't enjoy that stuff."

"I can imagine, he is the treasurer after all."

Zack, who was just kinda standing around, perks up when he sees Zoey and fizz approach.

"Ah, Zoey! And you must be Fizz. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"You're trying to get elected as an advisor, right? We haven't had one in ages, and anybody who wants to deal with the mess that is our 'cabinet' already has my respect."

"Why's that? From what I hear the only note worthy thing is the cabinet battles."

"That's my point, they happen every meeting and usually desolve into an insult match. Considering I'm stuck on one side, it's never fun."

"Well, I'm here to see if I can secure your vote."

"Oh, well, sure. I don't really care who we have as advisor as long as they don't piss me off. You seem fine, so I'll vote."

"Cool, thanks."

They walk away, leaving Zack to go back to akwardly standing around.

"That went well."

Fizz nods.

"Anyone else?"

Zoey points to a girl dancing in the middle.

"That's Rachel. She's a bitch. Use Hamilton on this one, she loves all things Jefferson."

"You wanna sit this one out?"

Zoey nods.

Fizz gives her a thumbs up and goes over to Rachel, quickly getting her attention.

"Rachel, right? I'm running for advisor."

Rachel looks over him.

"Hmm. Not bad looking. You could use some sleep though."

"So I've been told. I was hoping you could vote for me."

"I dunno, what are you gonna do for me?"

Fizz narrows his eyes.

"What do you expect me to do?"

She slides over to him and grabs his chin.

"Just some... Favors."

"What kind of favors?"

"Sexual."

Fizz takes a deep breath and moves her hand away.

"No. I'm not degrading myself like that."

Rachel pouts.

"If you don't, I'll vote against you!'

"Then I guess I'm not getting your vote. A shame too, I'm gonna miss the late eighties."

"Excuse me?"

Fizz turns away.

"Oh nothing, I'll be sure to ask what I missed later."

"You're quoting Jefferson!"

"Am I? I hadn't even noticed."

Rachel moves to his line of sight.

"You know Hamilton?"

"Of course I do, who doesn't these days?"

Rachel bites her nails and sighs.

"Fine, I'll vote for you. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Zack, the treasurer, is a hamilhater. I need someone to help me kick him out of the cabinet."

"That's a little extreme. But... Fine. As long as I get to be treasurer next year."

Rachel nods.

"I can help with that. I have many connections-"

"Great. I'll be going now. More votes to get."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get the required votes for you."

Fizz raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"How?"

"A lot of the guys in the cabinet would do anything to get with me. I'll make a few deals and at the very least give you just enough to get in."

"All to get Zack kicked out?"

"Yes. Hamilhaters have no place in our cabinet."

"Is that like the official name for them or is it just a-"

"Shut up, I've got it. You go get some rest."

Fizz nods and walks off, back to Zoey and Rece and the snack table.

"Well I'm all done here."

"But you've only talked to two people, how are you done already?"

"Rachel over there wants me on the council to get Zack off the counsil. I also get to be treasurer next year if it succeeds."

"That doesn't seem like a good idea... And it doesn't explain where all the votes are coming from..."

"She's gonna sleep around to get the rest, at least that's what I thought she meant..."

"I'm assuming she asked you to sleep with her first?"

"Oh yeah. But I told her off and used some quotes from what'd I miss to mess with her."

"Well done! So, wanna dance?"

Fizz yawns.

"What happened to going home and sleeping?"

"Too bad, I wanna dance."

"Ugh, fine. Rece, tell Karl I'll be leaving soon."

However, as he says that, the DJ table explodes and Karl goes flying across the room.

The other three stare in disbelief as Karl slumps to the ground, his head bleeding and his arm broken.

Fizz faints, Zoey freezes immediately, and Rece turns around and calls for someone to call an ambulance, in his normal insecure way.

Marshall, who's been at the dance with aulbrey, comes over and chuckles.

"What an idiot."

Rece turns and looks at him.

"Excuse me...?"

"I saw him over there, fuckin with the stand. He's such a dumbass!"

Rece growls.

"Shut up..."

Marshall scoffs.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Rece immediately punches him square in the face, and follows up by kicking one of his knees, causing Marshall to collapse and hit his head hard.

"That's what... Fucker..."

Rece turns around and tends to Zoey, who's completely frozen in place.

"Zoey...? Are you alright...?"

Zoey is still frozen.

"She's in shock... Sorry about this Zoey..."

He slaps her, knocking her out of her trance and allowing her a deep breath.

"D-did you call someone?"

"Yeah... They'll be here soon..."

Zoey looks down at Marshall, who's still groaning with pain on the ground.

"What happened to him?"

"He was being a dick... so I beat him up..."

Zoey stares blankly at Rece for a moment before looking down at fizz.

"Oh shit, fizz!"

She bends down and looks him over.

"Fainted. Not sure if it was from shock or exhaustion though."

She takes him over to a table, while Rece directs the paramedics over to Karl.

Fizz comes to, and looks over to the paramedics taking Karl.

"Oh good, Rece was always better at this stuff then me."

Zoey immediately brings him in and kisses him, which startles Fizz, but does manage to relax him.

Rece watches them from across the room, smiling.

"I knew it..."

He looks back at Karl, who's being carted off by the paramedics.

"I probably shouldn't tell him..."

He turns back to them, still kissing, and nods.

"Those two are perfect for each other..."

Zoey disengages the kiss and hugs Fizz tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just needed a distraction from the fact that my brother almost just died."

Fizz rubs her back.

"It's alright. I'm here."

He sighs.

"Unlike these past couple of weeks."

Zoey moves back.

"No, you've been here-"

"Don't bother, I..."

He takes a breath and continues.

"I'm sorry. For being so distant. I just... I can't handle leaving all of you behind."

Zoey nods.

"I don't want you to leave either. But, at least we can make the most out of our time together.

Zoey smiles at Fizz, who goes silent for a moment before snapping.

"I've got it."

"Got what?"

He moves away from Zoey.

"I've gotta go. I need sleep."

He turns back and grins at Zoey.

"Don't worry, I'll see you guys tomorrow. But I've got to something."

He leaves, leaving Zoey at the table.

-segmentline-

( John ) ( November 27th ) ( 19 )

Wendy, John, and Julie stare at one another in Julie's office.

"You two need to stop having sex in the building."

John shrugs sheepishly while Wendy rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious. I can't have you two going at it in the office."

John nods.

"I know, but you do know how she gets. I can't exactly do much about it."

"It's not my fault I'm suddenly having all these urges."

"Are you saying it's mine?"

"I mean-"

"Look, you two seriously need to get it under control. Hell, I'll move you two to opposite sides of the building if that's what it takes."

"You know very well that won't stop her unless you have someone guarding my office."

"You do remember what company you work for, right?"

John blinks.

"Oh shit, you're right! We can just have someone here guard my office."

"That would come out of your pocket though."

John groans.

"Figures. Why mine? I only need it because of her."

Wendy makes a face at John, who returns it.

"You two are absolute children."

"She started it."

Julie blankly stares at John, who coughs.

"Sorry."

"Here's what I'm gonna do. You two are going to figure this out YOURSELVES, and if I catch you two having sex in the building again, I'll fire both of you."

They both look at each other.

"You two better consider how important your jobs are right now. Now get out."

They both leave the room and Julie puts her head down on the desk.

"These two are gonna kill me."

Her phone rings and she groans louder and louder until she picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"You won't actually fire me because of her, right?"

"I will if this continues. You can say no to her John, it's not impossible."

"See you say that, but-"

"Get back to work John."

"Alright."

He hangs up, and Julie massages her forehead with her hands.

"I'm gonna lose my fucking mind."

-segmentline-

( Aurie ) ( December 12th ) ( 16 )

Aurie walks through the plaza, scoping out guys as she does so.

"Hmm. Lots of good options today..."

She focuses on a guy leaning on a wall near the exit to the outskirts.

"Hmm."

She studies him for a bit.

"He looks experienced... And he looks HOT."

She slowly moves up to him, and he lifts his head up a bit to meet her gaze.

"Hey-"

"What."

Aurie is taken aback and her confusion causes her to freeze for a second.

"I don't have all day."

"Oh, uh, hey-"

She facepalms.

"Can I start again?"

The guy chuckles.

"Sure, why not."

Aurie composes herself and poses a little again.

"Hey~"

The guy just absolutely loses it. His fit of laughter startles Aurie so hard she jumps backwards.

"Listen, I ain't looking for sex. Haven't for a long time."

Aurie frowns and moves closer to him.

"And why's that? Someone as good looking as you should have girls wrapped around him!"

He tilts his head up a bit.

"Good looking? Lady, I don't know what you're on, but I am not good looking."

"What? You're the hottest guy in the plaza right now!"

He looks around.

"Ehhh, those guys at the table over there look better."

Aurie pouts at him.

"What's your name?"

"Damien."

"Damien, alright, follow me."

She starts walking away, and Damien, who after a second of deliberation, quietly follows her.

"Where are we going exactly?"

Aurie smirks.

"My house."

Damien rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but you aren't getting me to do anything."

Aurie chuckles.

"We'll see~"

The walk isn't long, so they make it back rather quickly.

She leads him in,and sits him down.

"Can I get you anything? A water or something?"

He shrugs.

"I could use a water, yeah."

She tosses him a bottle and sits down next to him.

"So, you suuuuuure you don't wanna have sex with me?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I wanna have sex, duh!"

She scoffs.

"So you're a whore?"

Aurie shrugs.

"You could say that..."

She takes her wig off and straightens her hair out.

"Man it feels nice to be out of that thing."

Damien shrieks and falls backwards over the couch.

Aurie snickers and looks over the edge.

"You alright?"

"O-O-OCTOLING!"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

He tries to scramble away, but Aurie just rolls on him and pins him down.

He tries to struggle, but she just giggles.

"You're so cute."

"LET ME GO YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Aurie simply waits until he tires himself out.

"All done?"

He grumbles and nods.

Aurie lets go, and stretches.

"Good, I was getting a cramp."

He grumbles some more and turns on his side.

"So, what do you want with me?"

"I told you, sex!"

He slowly gets up and looks at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yep! I'm trying to get inklings to have a better opinion of octolings, so I have sex with them for however long it takes. Most of the time, it only takes once."

Damien crosses his arms.

"If I promise that I'll talk well of octolings, can I go?"

Aurie walks up to him and drags a finger down his chest.

"No, because I still need the sex."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an octoling, duh. Now fuck me already!"

She forcefully kisses him, which he hesitantly returns, as Aurie leads them back to the couch.

Aurie quickly removes her shirt and paws at his pants.

Damien rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

He removes his lower clothing, revealing his dick. Despite his hesitance, he's already hard.

"Oh, guess you're enjoying this more then you're letting on, hmm?"

He huffs and rips Aurie's bra right off.

Aurie chuckles.

"That's a yes then?"

"Let's just get this over with."

She gets on her knees and wastes no time, quickly taking the entire length down her throat.

"Ooh, damn you're good..."

She puts a hand down her pants as she continues sucking.

He comes incredibly quickly, and Aurie swallows it all down.

"Damn, I was hoping that would last longer. All well."

She gets up, takes off the rest of her clothes, and lies on the couch.

She taunting does a "come here" motion with here finger.

Damien grinds his teeth and goes in immediately, inserting him quickly.

Aurie loudly moans and grabs the armrest for support.

"Holy hell, you're bigger then I thought..."

He smirks and starts thrusting, going way quicker then she was ready for.

"Oh, OOOOH!"

She cums hard, being caught unprepared by the speed. She quickly collapses down and allows him to take the lead.

"Holy shit I heavily underestimated how much I needed sex..."

Aurie tries to say I told you so, but she's too busy cumming her brains out and moaning.

"Gonna cum..."

She nods at him. Kinda.

He moans and empties himself inside of her, allowing Aurie one last orgasm.

He pulls out, and begins putting his clothes.

Aurie slowly regains the ability to think and sees him.

"Aww, leaving already?"

He nods.

"I've got work. But don't worry, I'll be back."

Aurie smirks.

He grins at her and exits the house.

She looks down at herself.

"Damn, he really did a number on me."

She takes two finger and runs them over her pussy, taking up some of the thick purple liquid left behind by her - now apparent - lover.

She sucks her fingers dry.

"Mmmm... I'm going to fuck him so much."

She gets up to take a shower, quickly making a note to herself to buy some new bras.


	16. Year 3: crashing down

**Shorter then normal? Yeah, it's the end of a year. The best to think of this is an epilogue of year three. Now, let's begin.**

-Chapterstart-

( Marina ) ( 14 ) ( December 20th )

"MARINAAAAA!"

Marina chuckles.

Laurie, oooh sweet little Laurie. She could she from a mile away the massive crush she had on her. While Marina did like her as well, she wanted to see what Laurie would do if she consistently teased her.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I've got those drinks you wanted!"

"Cool."

She takes one of the cups while Laurie takes the other.

"So what are you working on?"

"Just some jingles."

Laurie looks over to get a better look, and Marina ever so slightly moves her cup over to Laurie's elbow.

"What's this?"

She points at the area, and in doing so knocks the cup onto Marina's lap, soaking it.

"Oh shit! I'm so so sorry!"

Marina sighs.

Then she simply stands up, takes off her pants, and throws them aside.

"All better."

Laurie doesn't even try to hide her stare.

"Laurie?"

Laurie snaps out of it.

"Why did you do that exactly?"

"Because I'm not sitting here in wet pants."

Laurie slowly nods and looks as the music again.

"So, what is that?"

"It's a really, really short 16th note."

"So what does it sound like?"

Marina shrugs.

"Like a blip. It works well for faster songs."

"Cool! Have you recorded this one yet?"

"No, I'm still just kind of messing around with it."

Laurie nods.

"So, we going down to the club or what?"

"Of course, let me just put on some pants."

"Do... Do you have to?"

Marina smirks at her.

"I-I mean... The law says you can't go outside COMPLETELY nude, so you could still..."

She looks away and plays with her tentacles a bit.

Marina smirks and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"You know, if you want to stare at my naked body, you could just ask..."

Laurie bites her lip and grabs Marina's head to kiss.

Marina returns the kiss, glad Laurie finally got the courage to do it.

Laurie lets her go and reaches down to Marina's shirt.

Marina grabs her hands.

"Nuh-uh. We've got a club to get to."

Laurie, while disappointed, does nod and let go.

Marina puts new pants on and gestures for Laurie to take her hand.

She does, quickly.

"Let's get going, I don't wanna miss the late dances..."

Laurie crookedly grins and follows Marina out the door.

-segmentline-

( Fizz ) ( December 27th ) ( 13 )

"The student council meeting will now come to order!"

The small gathering of students all turned to the president, (named Percy, as he was told,) Stood over his fellow students.

"Thanks you. Marshall, please read off the itinerary."

"There is only one major item for today. Voting on... Fizz's... Member status as an advisor."

Percy nods.

"Good, short meetings are always good. Zoey, please prepare the polls."

Zoey places a stack of papers on his podium.

"You all know the drill. Check yes, or no, depending on your vote."

The papers are passed out.

Rachel looks around the room to check her swayed candidates.

"Time's up. Pass the papers up please."

Zoey nervously bites her nails as the president looks over every ballot.

"15 to 4. The motion passes. Fizz is now our new advisor."

Zoey breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Marshall, who looks absolutely livid.

"Call him in here."

Zoey goes out into the hallway.

"Fizz."

He turns around, looking much better then he did at the dance. He had kept his promise to not shut her out anymore, and had actually gotten some sleep.

"What's the verdict?"

"15 to 4, you're in!"

He cheers and wraps her in a hug.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Come on, let's get you into orientation."

She leads him in, and Percy looks him over.

"Ah, you must be Fizz. I don't believe we've met, I am Percy, the president of the student council."

"I've heard of you. You seem like a natural leader."

Percy smiles.

"You've heard well. Now, we have to go over a few things before you can officially be advisor."

"Go ahead."

He steps down and hands Fizz a paper.

"Read these rules."

Fizz reads over the rules and looks up when he's done.

"Welcome to the student council!"

Fizz looks down at the paper and back at Percy.

"That... That was it?"

Percy nods.

"Not everything has to be complicated. Now that that's taken care of, we can leave."

Percy motions for Marshall to turn off the lights, and begins walking out.

Fizz chuckles.

"Well. That's it then."

He turns to Marshall.

"I beat your little challenge."

Marshall scowls.

"Fine, you got into the room where it happens. But you won't stay in here."

"We'll see."

He leaves the room.

Zoey gestures him over in the hall.

"Congratulations!"

She hugs him again.

"Thanks Zoey. Couldn't have done it without you!"

"Come on, we should go home and celebrate."

She winks at him.

"Oh, what the hell. Why not. I've gotta stop at home first, my parents wanted me home an hour ago."

"There's no way they'll let you out after that, c'mon..."

He shrugs and smiles at her.

"Gotta do it. If I can't come back out, I'll meet you tomorrow!"

A girl walks up and smacks the back of Zoey's head.

"Slut."

Zoey scowls.

"Bitch."

Fizz looks at the girl and back at her.

"Who was that?"

"Ugh, Tori. She has it out for me for some reason."

He looks at Tori.

She's grinning evilly back at him.

He frowns and turns back.

"What does she do?"

"Just... Insult me, relentlessly! I seriously have no idea what her problem is."

"Hmm. I'll keep an eye on her. Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll see you later hopefully!"

He walks off, exiting the school building and starting his walk home.

"Ahhh... Yes. I fucking did it!"

He begins walking home, mumbling to himself what he'll do now that he's finally in.

"First of all, no ignoring my friends anymore. I have absolutely no reason to do that."

He keeps listing off reasons as he enters his house from the unlocked door. Normally this would be unusual, but he had told Rece to keep the door unlocked for him as he was staying out late.

What is unusual is that he doesn't hear his dad's annoying sarcastic declaration that he's home, but he doesn't mind.

Until he turns and looks at the living room.

Everything's gone. The furniture, the pictures on the walls, All gone.

He exhales harshly, and runs to check to each room to check them.

All empty, except for a single box in his room with some clothes inside of it.

He stumbles and collapses to the floor, shoving his bag aside in the process.

He mind spins as he tries to comprehend what's happened.

"They... They left! Without me!"

He shakes uncontrollably and gets up.

He struggles to breath, as the reality of his situation hits him.

"I've been abandoned. With nothing."

He hears a teardrop hit his bag on the floor.

He wipes his cheek and finds a strain of tears there.

When had he started crying? He couldn't seem to feel anything at the moment.

"Rece... I'm never gonna... He..."

He lets out a choked sob and stumbles to the kitchen to check for food.

The fridge is completely empty, aside for a few scraps.

""You've gotta be FUCKING KIDDING!"

He slams the fridge door shut and goes back to his room.

He struggles to hold his phone properly as he types Zoey a message.

He then puts the phone back in his bag and leaves the house.

"The... Extra room..."

He looks back at his (former) house.

"It's my only choice."

His walk to Zoey and Karl's is full of stops. He has a panic attacks on the way, as well as a few fits of crying.

He eventually arrives knocking weakly at the door.

Zoey excitedly answers, only to frown.

"Fizz...? Are you alright?"

He sobs and collapses into Zoey's arms, who freaks out and brings him inside.

She brings Fizz into her bedroom and lays him on her bed, and calls Karl in.

"Shit, what the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know! He showed up at the door like this!"

Fizz is shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, curling himself in a ball at the shouting.

Zoey gets into the bed and hugs him the best she can.

"Fizz, please, call down..."

Karl comes over and looks him over.

"What could've caused this?"

"A-Abandoned..."

Zoey and Karl both look at each other.

"THEY ABANDONED ME!"

He starts hyperventilating, which Zoey tries to calm down by rubbing his back.

"Who's he talking about?"

"I don't know! He was perfectly fine when he left... School..."

Karl sucks in a breath.

"His parents...?"

Zoey turns to him and slowly nods.

"Fucking... Assholes..."

Zoey pulls Fizz up and hugs him, shooing Karl out of the room to go get some water.

"Fizz, come on..."

He's still sobbing, shaking in Zoey's arms.

Zoey tries softly humming to him.

He seems to calm down a bit, at least enough to form a couple sentences.

"Do you hate me?"

"What?! Of course not!"

She takes a look at the door, making sure Karl isn't standing there.

"You know I love you. Why would you ever suggest I hate you?"

Fizz doesn't reply, seemingly confused as to why he said that as well.

"Please just calm down. We can figure this out."

"I... I just..."

He coughs, and goes slack in Zoey's arms.

Karl comes back with the water, which is promptly given to Fizz.

"Fizz, you can stay here... The extra room has always been open for you."

"Thank you..."

"Your entire family... Abandoned you? Rece and Jess?"

"I don't think they had much of a choice..."

"Yeah... His asshole parents probably dragged them away."

Fizz sighs and wipes away his tears.

"This is fine... Things will be better now."

"There you go, that's the spirit!"

Karl gets up and leads him to his new room, which is pretty small, but it'll do.

"I can't believe this..."

"You don't have to, just... Pretend you're part of our family now."

Fizz internally cringes.

"Don't think that's gonna help."

"Well I'm sorry, I have absolutely no fucking idea what to say. I'm not prepared for this. At all."

"It doesn't matter. I'm with you guys now."

He sits on the bed, yawning.

"I'm gonna get some sleep... We'll talk more tomorrow."

Karl gives him a thumbs up and leaves, and Zoey comes in.

"Get some rest, love."

"I am... Don't worry, I'll be alright."

Zoey smiles, gives him a kiss, and leaves.

"I'm always... Alright..."

He dozes off.

-segmentline-

Year 3 is doooooone! Man, that took longer then it should've. Now for year four, when things start getting less good for everyone.

We've still got 3 years to go, so hold on tight, because this will certainly take an age and a half to write. In the meantime, I'm on spring break. See you whenever I finish the next chapter.


End file.
